Fated Lyrics
by crescent-starchild09
Summary: Serena and Darien are reunited after 8 yrs.. but things are different... Dariens engaged... Serena is heartbroken but not beaten as Darien starts to relize the love he carried...but will Darien hear the fated Lyrics before it's too late
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new story, thanks for dropping by .. I hope that you enjoy my story and leave your appreciation by leaving your REVIEW….

And for copyright purposes I must tell you that I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON or ANYOTHER affiliated characters…

BUT ON WITH THE STORY….

It was a night unlike any other….

In the sky sat a pale new moon and on the street of Tokyo the winds were blowing in an uncommon manner that announced a coming change, something that wasn't destined to happen but what fate was testing….

Down below on the street of Tokyo was a bright eyed blond with long pig tales fighting her way through the winds. Her destination was to a lofty uptown condo in the center of Japan where music could be heard.

At the Condo there was chit chattering everywhere and the crowd was diverse with college students and high school students mingling, laughing, crying, joking…..

… tonight was the last night that Darien Shields was set to spend in Japan.

_Chapter One:_

Darien scanned the room, removing his eyes from his circle of friends obviously looking for "her" and his friends stared at one another, all in quiet agreement that he was looking for "her"

Darien's mind was not at ease.. _'She better come tonight'_... his mind was wondering if she even wanted to come. He was jolted out of his thoughts by a firm hand touching his shoulder

"Hey buddy, I told her to come."..Andrew said to his long time best friend

'_I must look desperate'_… Darien told himself looking at the way Andrew was looking at him so Darien smiled…"I know it's just getting late and I want to talk to her before I leave.".. it was a worthy excuse to avoid his true feelings of desperation to see her one last time… one last look into her eyes… those blue cerulean eyes that he so often got lost in

Andrew looked at his ultra conservative best friend. He was looking for "her"…Serena …

"She said she would be late but that she would make it. She had to work late but she wouldn't miss it for the world.", Andrew shouted into his best friends ear, trying to talk over the loud music

Darien smiled at his blond haired male friend.

Dairen was going to miss him and felt a deep sorrow for leaving his world behind to go to America. He nodded at his friends words and went back to listening to everyone share their moments they remembered about their times with him but his mind wondered to when his life had really changed…

It was early one morning when Darien received a phone call; it was the day after his twenty first birthday. He listened intently to the person who had called him, it was a man from America telling him how his parents had a company in America _"One HE knew nothing about!"_…. his mental voice chimed in….but they were contacting HIM to come to America to take over, because he was the heir to the company after his parent's death and he had come to age to take over officially.

As much as it had excited him it also made him confused, he would have to leave Japan to go and live in America because for Darien Shields this wasn't exactly where Darien Shields life changed, this is where it came to a cross roads…. NO the real change happened six months prior to this call but now his life would change in a different way.

Six months prior to this point in his life he wouldn't have cared but he had something now that he didn't have then…He had "HER" and they were just starting to get to know one another. He smiled at the thoughts of "them".

Serena had never been his type, from the moment that they met, when she threw her test at him, he had set in his mind that she was a childish klutz but somewhere between her age of 14 and 16 she grew on him, something happened he hadn't expected…. Her loves for life, her friends, and her light that just radiated to others… it finally pierced his darken heart and made him see her in a different light. She had become a rare beauty to him

Somewhere along the way there bickering turned in conversation and a close relationship developed between them. She confided in him and he confided in her and they were seen every day at the crown arcade sitting together, rather than the bickering… even Andrew almost passed out from shock when he saw their cordial manner with one another.

She would drink her milkshakes and he would drink his coffee but after a few weeks Darien found himself devouring chocolate milkshakes with her. People had started to even believe that they were a couple because the way Darien lit up when he was around her. He was never that way and Andrew saw this and knew that it was only a matter of time when Darien realized that he was in love.

Darien's smile was something never seen and Darien's friends had started to compliment the change that they saw in him and Darien knew why. It was her…. She had made him feel alive and he couldn't leave without telling her that.

His life was forever changed by her, she had brought him out of the dark despair that he lived in, thinking that no one could genuinely love him the way he was…. but she did…she accepted every flaw of perfection that he was and she treated him like a regular person

She didn't listen to him just because he was "Darien Shields" or gock over him like the other females did, she regularly gave him a reality check. She had changed him and for once in his life he saw a future that was bright but that was before the call

Now his future was planned and childish things like becoming a Doctor and falling in love would be put away. He had to run his father's company like it was always suppose to be… but he had to live his fantasy moments with her one last time before he left to America….

Darien was suddenly drawn out of his thoughts as a pair of delicate hands wrapped around his eyes.. "Guess Who?"

His friends smiled at the way Darien's shoulders slouched a little, his tense posture changed, she had arrived and along with her presence Darien's concern for conservatism went out the window, what they all knew even if Darien wasn't aware of it yet was that she made him free to live.

"UMMM"… Darien placed his finger on his chin… "is it Diana?"

"NOOOOoo"… serena playfully rolled her eyes

"Is it Stephanie?"

"NOooo."… Serena slapped him on his shoulder and he turned around to face her

"OH! Well, you were going to be my next guess."… He smiled at her and lifted her in his arms and twirled her around to face his friends, she kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his mid section….

She smiled at them "Good to see everyone again."

Darien looked down to see her still draped around him and it wasn't awkward or strange but comforting... He looked to his friends… "I'll catch up with you later."… he took Serena's hand and lead her away to a quite place so they could talk, she waved goodbye to his friends and winked at Andrew

Darien led her to the balcony and closed the sliding glass door and they leaned against the balcony railing looking up at the moon and stars and he glanced at her .. "You look pretty tonight."

She smiled at him "You don't look too bad yourself" but she knew there was a reason he brought her out there.. "So what's up? You needed air?"

Darien took a deep breath, he was nervous.. "We've come a long way and I know a lot of people think it's strange that I hang out with a young girl but I don't see you that way, I see you as …"… Darien fought hard to find the right words but he was holding back.. " a real friend."

Serena smiled brightly but her inner light dimmed a bit, she thought of him a lot more than a friend, she was in love with him.

"Thanks Darien."

Darien knew something deep down inside of him was yelling at him… "COWARD"... but he took another deep breath and reached into his pocket.. "I want you to have this."

He held it out in his hand and he saw the sparkle in her eyes…

"Darien it's beautiful."... She looked into his eyes and he slowly placed it around her neck and stepped back to look at it on her….

"It was the only thing that was found on me when I was sent to the hospital after my parents were in the car accident."

She gazed at it and held it in her hands, it was a sterling silver star locket attached to a long silver rope chain (Sorry guys I don't like gold)

"Darien, I can't accept this. It's the only thing that you have of your parents."… she looked at him with glistening eyes

"Please accept this Serena. When my parents died I would hold this locket and I felt safe, like they were right next to me and I wasn't alone but you know what Serena?"… He held her hands... "You made me see that I don't need a locket any more to make me feel like I'm not alone because I found a friend like you and I want you to have this because I want you to know that even though I'm in America, I'm still here with you."

Serena held his hand and squeezed tighter at his every word that she knew were from the depths of his soul, she would treasure it for all of her life.

She flung herself into his arms and they tightly held each other and in that moment Serena knew that she would never be able to let him go…. She loved him deeply… it was to painful to think of life without him in it but she knew that keeping him from leaving would be a selfish request… He obviously thought of her as only a friend and he was right, he would still be a part of her life but part of her was darkened to know that they would be nothing more than friends… two worlds apart

They parted… "I'll miss you Darien."

Darien heard the brokenness in her voice, that signaled she was crying, and he was about to tip up her chin but she ran back into the condo and he followed only to be taken back by a huge crowd singing _HE's a Jolly Good Fella_ and huge cake with hundreds of candles upon it, that obviously needing to be blown out, he stayed and smiled before his friends as he blew out his candles

Darien never got to see Serena after their moment on the balcony, she disappeared into the crowd and left but Darien told Andrew he would call her and they would talk, like friends.. and he knew from that moment that what he said he wanted to mean but who was he kidding, he was going to America to run a multibillion dollar company, when would he have time to be pen pals with a teenager.

He settled into his seat on the plane and watched the buildings become specks in his view and closed his eyes on his old life, when he would awake he would open his eyes to his new life… In America

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Serena and Andrew sat at a round table in the middle of their club, Constellations, counting out the money that they had brought in for the night.

"Ten, twenty, thirty, forty…thousand.."

Serena stretched like a cat, placing the money in the bank bag and Andrew saw how tried she looked… "You need to get home."

"No, I have to finish inventory for the night and close the books for last month."

Andrew smiled, she had grown into a mature responsible adult… but more than that… Serena had grown into a beautiful young woman, no longer the blossoming flower of her youth, Serena was a rose with a full bodied scent, that left males lingering in her presence, the funny thing is that in the years that Andrew had now known Serena she was never in a serious relationship and refused to get emotional involved with anyone.

Andrew grabbed her hand… "I'm not taking no for an answer and I will finish up here. You've been working hard and haven't had any time for yourself… take a night off and go out with your friends, meet some people, mingle, BE A WOMEN… besides… Tomorrow I'm meeting with those cooperate people that are leasing my new building across town..SOOO… you are here by yourself tomorrow."

She huffed at him with her hands on her hips and Andrew moved behind her and slowly removed the strings that held her apron to her thin waist…

"Careful there buddy I might take you up on your last offer to show me how to tango."… She winked at him and wiggled her hips

Andrew rolled his eyes as he successfully pulled off her apron

"That was almost 6 years ago and if I recall correctly you told me that I was like your big brother and that it would be incest"

She rolled her eyes… "And it still would be! but FINE. I'm going … _BUT_ I'm going home. I need to catch up on my sleep and I've been recording some new material, I'll let you listen to it."

Andrew huffed… "Fine but please Serena you really need to start going out and stop acting like a hermit or I'm going to start setting you up on blind dates again."

Serena cringed.. "Please don't.. I'd rather be hung over…besides I'm too busy running the club to worry about that stuff and writing my songs, you know how important my music has become to me."

"Fine."… Andrew knew better than to push Serena because she would only get harder to reach.

Serena left the club that night and went home, opening the door to her one bedroom loft…

"Honey I'm home" she sarcastically announced to empty space.

She kicked off her heels and untied her hair, that spiraled down to her mid calves, she loosed it with her finger tips and walked up to her large window, that opened up to the fire escape, grabbing her acoustic guitar she climbed out on to the fire escape and up to the loft's roof.

There she held her acoustic guitar upon her knee and strummed gently on the strings…

Humming notes from her heart

Gazing at the moon and stars… She strummed more until her lyrics uttered the words of her soul….

She whispered "where are you now?"

she was thinking about him a lot lately, more so because she had been rummaging through her closet and found a box of old high school trinkets and memorabilia, among those things was a piece of jewelry that still held a sparkle

It had been eight years since she ran away from her emotions, ran away from him, she left and never told him how she truly felt, that she loved him, that he was her every waking thought and the thought of him leaving left her hopeless…

She dreamed a different ending every night but woke to the same feeling, that there was a huge hole in her heart…. He was missing… she cried herself to sleep many nights but she always smiled for her friends, Ray, Mina, Amy, and Lita but Andrew saw right through it and she loved him for never giving her sympathy but strength.

She wrote to Darien every day but never got a response and then one day the letters started to come back… 'Return to sender'… she stopped writing and after several attempts to call him… His number changed and along with it… her life

It took more than two years for her to move on and many more growing into her own identity as an independent business entrepreneur, graduating from Japans top business schools with a master in Accounting and business management. She opened up a formal dining club with Andrew and the girls and in her spare time she wrote music and performed at the club on performance nights. Her life was going forward and she liked where she was but she was lonely… she wanted love

She finished her songs and went to sleep

oooOOOooo

Andrew sat at the table finishing inventory when he heard the bar door open he stiffened 'no one is suppose to be here', he mentally made himself aware and walked toward the front

"Hey were closed…Sorry someone must have…" …. Andrew stopped speaking and stood stiff as a plank and could not speak but the stranger walked forward and extended his hand

"Hey Drew. I was told I could find you here. I went to the crown and your sister told me you worked here now."

Andrew stiffly shook the man's hand and nodded

"BOY has Samantha grown up. What is she like 20 now?"

"nnnNOoo…"… Andrew needed to get a grip… "I mean… No… she's 24 now."

"WOW! Really?... I barley recognized her."

Andrew nodded… "I'm sure she barley recognized you… You've changed."

The two men looked at one another with obvious awkwardness apparent

"I just came by to say hi and see how you are doing. So how are you? "

"I'm Fine, Darien"… the name was like a bitter taste in his mouth. Darien had not only stopped talking to Serena but stopped talking to anyone that he called a friend. … "What are you doing here Darien?"

Darien stepped forward pointing to a chair "Do you mind if I take a seat"

Andrew looked at the chair… "Sure."… It was hesitantly said but curiosity was getting the best of him

They sat there together at the table, where not so long ago sat a beautiful blond bombshell

"So Drew, this is a step up from the kid's arcade. Is this your place?"

"Not really, I'm only a partner, the owner (being Serena) had a great idea and I fell for it and we've been in business for about 4 years now."

Andrew was trying to keep Serena's name out his mouth; Darien was the last person that deserved to know anything about Serena.

"So Darien what brings you back to Japan? Are you visiting?", Andrew asked again trying to get to the point

Darien starred at his hands that were folded on the table and took a deep breath, he knew that Andrew was not happy to see him but he wanted to tell Andrew first before he found out and hated him more, if that were possible, but Darien was aware of what was happening tomorrow … "Drew, I'm moving back to Japan."

Andrew sat there, shock was apparent, but worry kicked in… "Does anyone know your back?"

Darien was caught off by the question… "No, I just arrived yesterday."

Andrew was fidgeting with his fingers and about to hyperventilate, Serena had come so far from her broken heart because Darien had left and forgot about her… "Don't tell anyone for awhile."

"Well, the reason I came over was because tomorrow my Japanese business partners are meeting you about the building across town, it's going to be my new business location, I'm taking my father's American business and I'm merging with a Japanese consumer, it's why I'm moving back to Japan and when I saw your name on the contract I wanted to present myself to you before you found out and thought even less of me because I know, I'm not a foolish man, I lack wisdom at points, but I know that you don't see me the same anymore but I hope I can make amends for that. I come tonight, to you, as a friend, tomorrow there will be a huge news conference about the merger, so I wish that I could say that my presence won't be known for a while but it's out of my hands."

Andrew was uneasy about it all. Darien really had a way with his words and his demeanor had only become stiffer, he said he was a friend but it was like a hawk telling the small rabbit, sorry but it's dinner time.

Andrew was frustrated by the whole situation and he stood from his chair… "Well then Darien it seems that you are wiser than you think because your right, I don't see you the same anymore because the person I knew would have thought to call or write and this would be less of a blow to the people that called you a friend but it's business right? It's out of your hands, so I will just pick up your pieces again and wish you well."

Darien stood, not shocked, he had braced himself for worse, but was disheartened and caught off guard by Andrews comment of 'picking up the pieces again'. He stood and shook Andrews hand and walked out the door and Andrew stood there… "Poor bunny"

Darien walked out the door and walked up to the black limo that was waiting for him. A man popped out the side of the car… "I will get that for you sir"

Dairen nodded and waited for the door to open… "Thank you"

Darien slid into his comfortable leather seats

"How did everything go Dar?"

Darien smiled at the beautiful lady that sat next to him… "Everything went fine."

She smiled and continued her typing on her keyboard…. Darien looked at the passing buildings and wondered about Andrews comment… _the broken pieces that he had to pick up_

"OH Dar… I can't wait to announce our engagement."

Dairen smiled at her…. "Yeah me neither…"

To be continued…

Please review and let me know if you're enjoying the story… there is a lot of back story and build till we see our characters in fighting there all soo familiar feeling for one another… lets see if they surrender to them or part there ways


	3. Chapter 3

Please dont forget that if you like what your reading... please leave a review!

AND I DONT OWN SAILOR MOON... life sucks... moving on

Chapter three:

Serena woke up cheerful and got dressed to go to work, she arrived early at the lounge and saw Ray and Mina who were on staff helping her today.

"Hey girls!", Serena said perkily

"Hey Rena! Where's Andrew?", Mina asked

"Oh yeah".. Serena remembered her conversation with Andrew from last night… " he has some contracts to sign. Some corporate people are going to be leasing his building …"

"WOW... he must be major happy!"

Serena nodded... " I knew the center of Tokyo was the perfect place for his architecture design and it would attract the right attention "

Andrew had decided that he loved drawing and his passion turned into a career of designing buildings and his first project was one set In the middle of Japan, it was the highlight of his portfolio and gave him the leg up on his competition, The Crystal Tower, was what Serena named it and it stuck, a structure completely constructed of unbreakable glass, it was a prize building held by Andrew.

Serena and the girls went about their day and before they knew it was noon and they were open for lunch hour, Serena was working the bar and the girls were managing the front end, Lita had arrived and was commanding the kitchen with authority, like a general in an army.

Serena turned to look at the big screen in the lounge area and saw Andrew's building, The Crystal Tower… "OH MY GOD… LOOK!", Serena shouted poiting to the screen with excitment

The whole restaurant turned and the girls all came running… "Turn it up Rena!"

As Serena turned up the big screen the female news reporter's voice came loudly over the screen

…_. 'were here in middle Tokyo Japan were one of Americas largest export companies has just merged with one of Japans Largest import companies and here on the door step of the new Crystal Tokyo Tower, designed by Andrew Oniisan, the two owners will meet …."_

…. there was a loud cheer and applause from the clubs usual lunch hour patrons, especially from the club's owner Serena, who smiled with Joy… "SHHHH… everyone calm down I want to hear more about what's going on."

The restaurants bar simmered down and the news reporters were now saying that the New owners were coming out and the cameras could be seen flashing like crazy and Serena watched intently, as she was drying the glasses from the bar, the next images were like a slow motion day dream

Out from the beautiful glass doors of the building walked two Japanese men, one who she knew was Umino, one of her high school friends, whose father owned a huge corporation, the other man caught her attention, he was tall and slender, a demeanor of professionalism but it was his eyes and that chin… "Darien"… she whispered as her world started to spin and the glass from her hand slipping to the floor creating a loud crash and sent everyone looking in her direction

"Bunny! Are you okay?", Mina rushed to her side in panic

Serena stood still, very still, and the next image that she saw on the TV was of Andrew shaking hands with both men as they cut a ribbon to announce the merger, it was the last image Serena remembered before her world went black.

oooOOOooo

Andrew had been driving on his way to the club when his phone buzzed… "Hello"

"Drew."… it was Lita and her voice was full of panic and fear

"What's wrong?"

"It's Serena; she passed out in the bar. I don't know what's going on."

Andrew revved his engine and started to speed down to the club… "I'll be there."

He hung up his phone and headed straight there, the feeling in his stomach told him why she had fainted. Andrew had not expected the news coverage to be so vast and was caught off guard; he was praying the whole time that she wasn't watching.

OOOoooOOO

Darien sat at his new office desk , looking at a view of Tokyo that any man would kill for, he was wondering where his life was headed, how it had all come back to this place…

He had a dream that night and she was in it. He had forgotten about her but it was like she had called to him… Serena… What had happened to her? He wondered but knew that a girl like Serena was married and living a great life, he was headed in the same direction… wasn't he?

His wondering mind was brought back to reality as he heard the door open to his office and turned to see her, His finance Setsuna, he had met her in America, and she was an intern when he first arrived but was quickly promoted to executive office positions because of her quick learning. She had actually asked him on a date and being Darien he accepted, only because truthfully he not been with a women since he had been in America and his flings stopped when Serena had befriended him.

There awkwardness turned into small chatter and he had come to find out that she was the daughter of the owner of the company that he had just merged with and her younger brother was taking over, which is why they merged.

She had come to America to learn how her father's company could succeed, from that moment it was like everyone in the business world had made them the power couple, the next item to form a "trump like" empire. It was almost like their engagement was arranged but he cared for her. She was special to him, she was a very intelligent, mature, and a beautiful woman, he was lucky to have her and the day he proposed he knew that it was the best decision that he had made for his life and his company.

"Honey you are spacing out… I ASKED YOU… If you want to go to dinner?"

Darien focused again… "Yeah, I will just collect some things and I will be down in the lobby."

"You really need to gain your focus again. I will be down in the lobby waiting then."

Darien packed his things and soon enough they were on their way to dinner… "Where are we going?".. Darien questioned, recognizing some of the area

"The new receptionist said that the place that we were at yesterday was the best place in town to have dinner, the chef there is a five star professional."

Darien sat stiff; he hadn't told anyone about Setsuna… "maybe we should eat somewhere else."

Setsuna sat up angrily… "WHY? You said your friend owned this building, ANDREW RIGHT? Well then what's the problem? You haven't introduced me to anyone. You said that you grew up here and you talk about all your friends but I have yet to see any… are you ashamed of me?"… She crossed her arms and looked at Darien to help her understand

Darien was afraid to answer, truthfully he shouldn't care and he wasn't ashamed of Setsuna, she was beautiful, but something told him that because he hadn't spoken to anyone and spoken specifically about their relationship that this wasn't going to be a walk in the park

"Setsuna please understand my relationships here are not the same anymore."

Setsuna rolled her eyes gracefully, she was a mature women, and her finance was acting childish.. "Well, it doesn't really matter anyways. I made reservations and were going. I didn't waste my time for nothing. Stop acting like you're walking on egg shells with them, you are one of Japans top executives, and your business will only bring them more business."

Darien swallowed his pride and prepared for the worse that could happen… "Fine."

Setsuna wrapped her arms around her man and smiled satisfyingly that she was getting her way..

oooOOOooo

Serena had now been up for a few hours, Andrew had insisted that she go home but she had refused

Andrew had intensely questioned her about what happened but Serena wasn't ready to admit to herself all that she saw. She made a lame excuse that she had eaten something last night and it had made her sick.

Andrew knowing better, questioned all the girls, and they only told him what he feared… that she had been watching the Tv before she fainted and knowing Serena the way that he did, If she was ready to talk that she would come to him in time and right now it was obvious that it had her stressed her out, to say the least, fainting is very a obvious sign of something!

Serena decided that she would take a light shift for the rest of the day and just whistle around the back of the house, but in the front of the house, the restaurant was in full kick, as it was dinner hour and the reservations were full for the night, Mina had decided to be hostess for the night and was extra chipper for her mood and it made Andrew question her mood

"May I inquire what has you all Getty tonight?"

Mina smiled at him and she grinned.. "I will have you know Boss that I took a reservation tonight for a very important client and they will be here in about five minutes."

"And WHO? Pray tell might that be?"… Andrew leaned in slightly toward the hostess to make her blush slightly under his close proximity.

Mina like flirting with Andrew, he was so cute and caring… "You should know better than I do who he is?"

Andrew straightened up with obvious confusion on his face…who did he know that was so famous?… "Okay I give up Mina. I don't know anyone that rich and famous?"

Mina stood with her hand on her hip… "Andrew don't play dumb… 'YOUR' friend Darien Shields."

Andrew looked at Mina with complete disbelief… "Say that again."… as if he had heard her wrong but this time Mina shouted… "I SAID DARIEN SHEILDS."

At that very moment Serena walked from the back and heard his name completely and loudly and Andrew stared at her, waiting for her to lash out, but it never came, she just quietly walked up to the two and fiddled with the menus while folding napkins… "What about Darien?"

Mina looked at Serena as if she was wearing three heads on her shoulders… "He has reservations here tonight. I mean really…. what is up with you two?"

Serena looked at Andrew and smiled warmly and Andrew was scared because he couldn't read Serena's eyes…

"Well then we should make sure that Mr. Shield's accommodations are appropriate for such an executive of his standing, so please Mina, if you will take one of the waitress off the floor and schedule her personally to Mr. Shields' table and appoint the rest of the staff to pick up her tables."

Mina nodded to both of them, who were starring emotionless into each other's eyes…

"Yeah right away boss lady."

Serena stood there at the front, not sure what she was feeling…nervous, mad, scared, hurt, confused

"Sere.. I can.."…

"PLEASE."…. Serena held up a hand to signal Andrew not to continue his line of thought… "This is business. We don't mix personal matters with business, so please just DON'T"… When she was done with her speech the door flung open and in walked her awaiting appointment and Andrew stood still next to Serena

Darien held the door open for his fiancé and butterflies danced in his stomach, it was Andrew only, and there was nothing for him to be all weird about.

Setsuna walked through the doors and she was impressed with the atmosphere, Classic met with contemporary, dimmed lighting and live music in the back ground. Darien strode in behind her and soon she was draped on his arm, he stood stiff as boards escorting her, never letting his professionalism dissipate.

His eyes landed on Andrews and Andrew smiled warmly at him but Darien almost sensed his friend was nervous but why? As he approached his old friend he held out his hand

"Andrew it's good to see you again."

Andrew smiled and nodded… "You to Mr. Shields."

"Please Andrew not the formalities."

Serena watched as he came through the door watching as the women before him came in, she was beautiful, tall, long black hair, tanned, and she draped herself on him, it was more than an informal gesture that screamed intimacy, she was not some girl he asked out, he was familiar with her but she also noticed how he never relaxed with her by his side but there was a tinge of hurt that stung her as he didn't even bat an eye at her, not even a nod, or a glance, or SOMETHING…. He didn't even recognize her… she listened on to Andrew and him babble on

"Ah, you mean Setsuna?"

Serena had chimed her mind in at the right moment, he was introducing her

"This Andrew is my fiancé Setsuna."

Serena gazed at her, she knew her but couldn't quit put her finger on it

Darien noticed the blond now for the first time and was shocked that he hadn't, but she was gazing at Setsuna with an intensity as though she were reading her…Darien must admit that he was thrown off by her stare but her eyes were a beautiful deep blue and he felt drawn to talk to her and so he extended his hand to her…. "I'm sorry I am rude, please excuse me, my name is Dairen Shields and this is my fiancé Setsuna."

Serena stood frozen looking at Darien like he was a complete stranger and she was a complete mute, her mouth wanted to speak but her mind was blank…

Darien's hand was held out longer than usual and he felt a little overwhelmed as to why this women was starring at his hand as if he had the black plague.

Andrew saw the obvious flustering Serena was going through but Setsuna to say the least felt disrespected

"I'm sorry Andrew, but do your employees make it a habit to be rude and stare?"

Darien withdrew his hand… "Nonsense, there is no reason to be hostile Setsuna."

"Hostile?"… Setsuna placed a darting glare at Darien

Serena had seen that look in a women's eyes before and to stop the oncoming on slot that was about to occur she mustered up the nerve to speak

"I…I'm"

Everyone turned to look at the beautiful blond whose cheeks turned a crimson pink

"I..I'm sorry about that. I just thought that you would have recognized me."… Serena looked at the tall executive who was now almost thirty to her compared early twenties and she smiled at him and she saw Darien's eyes look at her with questioning and so this time she reached out her hand

"It's good to see you again Darien."

Darien took the blonds hand and shook it still trying to figure who she was and he drew blanks… "You must excuse my poor memory, there is much that this brain has to holds, but you are?"

Serena stood up straight and stared at him with bright hurt eyes and Darien saw the sting and felt a tug in his heart that he was missing something right now and she bowed her head slightly, took menus in her hands and looked at the handsome man in his eyes… "Serena."… She smiled again faintly and holding back stinging tears she recomposed herself… "You can follow me to your table, Ami will be your waitress for the night."

Darien stood shell shocked and Setsuna had to grip his hand to make him follow her and she whispered to him… "Come on"

Darien gazed at Serena's back as she led them to their table and he couldn't help but think how much she had changed… she wasn't a kid anymore… DUH..SHE GREW UP… he mentally counted how old she should be ...24… boy she had matured

She was lean and tall, her face more mature and slender, her legs long, 'WHOAH DARE TRAVEL UP'… Her hair was different, she had it pinned back in a formal style, but there were no odango's. She arrived and was seating them

"I hope that you enjoy your dinner tonight and please it's on the house."

Darien chimed in… "No need odango I got it."

"I don't know if you've realized this "Baka" but my hair is different now."

Setsuna was appalled by the outburst of the said "hostess" again… "Excuse me miss but do you know how you are talking to? This is Darien Shields, Japans top business executive."… Setsuna was appeased in her questioning hoping that her words had encouraged the hostess to treat him with more respect but it was as if nature had its own plans

Serena stood up straight and sarcastically bowed to him and stood up.. "EXCUSE ME… MR SHEILDS… I HAD NO IDEA…. That you were SOOOO important."

Darien at this point felt all his discretion fall to the wind and smirked at her and Serena caught his smirk and it's was as if they had time traveled into the past and found themselves bickering like children once again

… "It's okay to be jealous odango. I know how hard it must be to for you to be seating me."

Serena felt her temperature rise at his "I won't even stoop so low to even make a comment on how snobbish you are truly making yourself right now" and her heel made contact with his sheen…

"OOWWAOOAAHHH."… Darien bent over, in his chair, and held his shin, setsuna stood up

"I WANT YOUR MANAGER NOW!"

Serena stood there with her hands on her hips… " I can do better than that."… She presented her hand to Setsuna… " Nice to met you I'm Serena Tsukino.. THE OWNER!"

At that Serena walked away, triumph far from her mind, but she felt satisfied that she had the last word.

Andrew came flying onto the scene after Serena left

"Darien what the hell happened?"

Setsuna wanting to know the same thing, never seeing her husband act in such a way… "I want to know that same thing."

"You know me and Serena! Just catching up."… Darien said through gritted teeth to Andrew and wincing in pain

"BS Darien,!", Andrew grunted

Setsuna still in shock.. "I can't believe she kicked him."

Andrew looked at Setsuna… "That was nothing, it's been worse."… He returned his glare to Darien.. "Look, just have dinner and stay out of trouble."

Setsuna had enough with the place for the night… "Darien, let's just leave."

"No its okay Were here, might as well enjoy it."… Darien suddenly felt drawn to stay

Darien resumed dinner with his fiancé and he wasn't staying for the food or the atmosphere, being berated ninety million times to leave by Setsuna was not great dinner conversation

But it was his curiosity that was getting the better of him, he had to see her again, if only to argue with her… 'what's wrong with you shields… you're the one acting like an idiot."

Setsuna and Darien sat silent at their dinner table after Darien shot Setsuna eyes of unpleasantness for continuing her childish rants about leaving and Serena stood looking at them from the kitchen, which had a perfect view of the table but lita came up from behind her…

"Whatcha looking at?"

Startled Serena jumped and screamed and dishes dropped and sent the whole restaurant looking around and at a "said" table…Darien smirked… He almost knew who had made that scream

Back in the kitchen…..

"What the hell was that for LITA?", Serena shouted in a whisper

"I don't know? Maybe because you're in my kitchen, on my line, starring at some guy that you kicked earlier… what the hell was that all about?"

Truthfully she didn't know. She was trying to be mature but he called her THAT NAME and it just crawled under her skin and brought her back 10 years, to when she was 14 and first met Darien but that was before she was 16 and he left…and she was in love with him... 'WAS Serena'... 'right...'

Serena was mentally challenging her feelings and Lita saw the drifting in her eyes… "It's him isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The guy that broke your heart."

Serena stared at Lita with wide eyes… 'who told you that?'

"Andrew me once but I never pried because I always knew that if you ever needed anything you'd talk about it BUT the way you were acting out there with him… and the stories Andrew told me...I knew it was him."

Serena choose to ignore the fact that her bestest friend in the whole world had told Lita about Darien but she was more conerneced with that fact that the man she let leave without ever telling him how she felt was sitting outside in her restuarant.

"I don't know anything anymore. He wasn't supposed to come back but he's here and it's like starring at a ghost. I don't believe his real and I'm fighting with my emotions. I want to be mad as hell at him right now but I just know I can't. I let him leave and I never told him how I felt about him."

She looked to stare at the couple again, who were now eating… "But now he's engaged and I just want to be hurt but I can't be because once again, what did I except?... For him to come running back to Japan for me?"

Serena looked at her close friend with weary eyes… "Fighting always brought us together and it's why I'm confused because he started it"

Lita couldn't help but giggle… "You sound like a five year old when you say that."

Serena rolled her eyes… "SEEE I knew you wouldn't understand." ... Serena attempted to walk away

"WHOOH… wait a second, I can't pretend to try to understand because honestly Serena I don't but what I do know is that whatever you've had bottled up inside of you for eight years needs to be said because if you don't say it to him… you'll never move on.."

Serena nodded with conviction in her heart. Lita was right. Serena felt more frustrated than any other emotion she was feeling, frustrated that she hadn't been honest with herself before Darien left to America, that she shouldn't have let him go but what was she expecting him to do now…. He was engaged

"Thanks Lita, I can always count on you for the best advice."

When Serena glanced again at the table the couple was gone and she knew that tonight was good enough for tonight. She did kick the poor guy… BUT HE SOOO DESREVED IT!

TO be continued….

So were still building… where is this all leading?

Are the flames starting to ignite?... only future chapters will tell…. I hope that your enjoying the chapters… PLEASE REVIEW… it always helps me finish chapters sooner… maybe an early update?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks too all those that continue to leave reviews… It sparks my imagination to hurry up and finish but I plan to post a chapter a week.. Hope I can keep my promise

Chapter four:

Serena had been avoiding Andrew officially for the last week and Andrew was an emotional wreck.

She had been mad at him before but never like this, she hadn't called him or come over to his house, He couldn't sleep, so he arrived early one morning to open up the club but found that someone else was already there.

Serena was sitting at the bar, starring at a newspaper, and Andrew knew what she was looking at, it was the front cover on every news stand that morning… "Cooperate Millionaire is set to Marry"

Andrew sighed and walked softly besides Serena and took a seat.. "Want to talk about it?"

Serena was honestly in a state of denial… "About what?"

Andrew removed the newspaper from her hands.. "About this."… he pointed so blatantly to the head line

Serena rolled her eyes… "I could care less."

she stood up and Andrew knew better than to let an emotional Serena walk away from any situation.

He stood and pulled her back down by her hand… "Serena Sit"… she crossed her arms… " you're not going to tell me that this doesn't bother you in the least Bit?"… He held up the newspaper to her eyes and Serena just glared at him and she ripped the paper away from his hands

"I COULD CARE LESS."

"Serena, ignoring your feelings isn't going to help…"

"MY FEELINGS!"

Serena's loud statement baffled Andrew, she was ready to blow up and he was the target of her rage

"My feelings?"…She said it again to emphasize her point but her glare intensified at the prospect of her next statement, she closed her eyes as she began to embark on her journey of bitterness… "Do you have any idea what it is to feel invisible?"….it was a rhetorical question and Andrew knew very well not to be a sarcastic fool in this moment… "Well, I do…That jerk has the nerve to come in here and he doesn't even recognize me. I was his best friend, he told me so, and I was the one he confided in, the one who …OH NEVER MIND…"…. She opened her eyes to glare at Andrew once more… "I don't care anymore."

With that she huffed herself into the wine cellar to have more time to chill out as she pretended to count inventory. Andrew knew she needed more time to really deal with all that she was feeling and right know it would not be a good idea to push any other subjects upon her.

OooOOOoo

The morning dragged on and there was much tension in the air at the usual cozy atmosphere of the popular louge and restaurant, Mina was working with Serena today at the bar

"Hey you are feeling okay?", Mina asked sincerely worried about her close friend

Serena nodded, she felt bad that her emotions were easily seen and wearing on the staff. She looked up to see all of her employees on edge and she stood and sighed

"The truth Mina… I can't believe him."

Mina thought for a second she was talking about Andrew but the look in Serena's eyes was different, a dimmed sparkle… "You mean Darien?"…her inquiry was quiet and soft

"Yeah"… Serena had told Mina everything about Darien and her past… " I can't get that whole situation from last week out of my mind and then this morning's newspaper just seemed to make it worse. I can't help but feel like something's out of place and nothing in the world is right and I'm falling and no one is there to catch me, I'm just falling."

Mina stood there silent, she knew that nothing that she could say would change her sulking friends disposition.. "Sere, I think that we should have a girl's night out. Let's go and have some fun, I can't change what happened but I can dam well try to make sure that "me" the "girls " and our little friend "Grey Goose" help us to forget about stupid old Darien."

Serena just looked at her friend and couldn't help but fall into a fit of giggles, the bubbly blond was suggestively raising her eyes brows and winking at Serena like a crazed wild banshee women … "How can I say no to that."

"WHOOOHHH… Look out gentlemen! Tonight we are hitting the town…"… Serena rushed her hand over her friend's mouth, as Serena waived nervously to the patrons who had gone wide eyed at Mina's outburst

"SSSssshhhhh… we have people here"

Mina bite Serena's hand to have her remove it

"That hurt!" Serena shouted out in a whisper

Mina just shrugged her shoulders…"All is fair in love and wages."

"WAR...Mina… you mean WAR…"

"Yeah, whatever Boss lady."

Serena turned to her friend.. "I've known you for over 6 yrs now and you're one of my closest friends why do you insist on calling me BOSS LADY?"

Mina giggled… "Spell BOSS backwards"

Serena spelled it out loud "S.S.O.B"

Mina started to giggle more… "NO spell it like this… "Double" S.. O…B!"

Serena eyes went wide… "You little bitch.".. but Serena was in a fit of laughter herself at the funny gesture of it all, she didn't take it personally because she knew Mina didn't really feel that way, right?... "Mina, you don't really think that I'm mean?"

"NO, Sere, the line is just funny… please you're the best BOSS ever"

This time they both laughed and had everyone looking at them, but it was expected at Constellations, it was part of the restaurants charm and people always came to see the antics of the staff but enjoyed the great food and atmosphere.

The phone suddenly rang breaking there giggling and antics. Serena picked up the phone

"Thank you for calling Constellations, this is Serena speaking, How can I help you?"

"Hi, is this Ms. Tsukino?"

Serena pondered who would be calling her at her work number

"Yes."...She hesitantly answered

"Hello, this is Amber and I'm calling from the office of Seiya Kun, you auditioned for him last month and he wants to see you again, tomorrow morning at 8, so please come with your music, he can't wait to see you again."

"I WILL BE THERE."… Serena's voice could barely contain the excitement that she was having inside, after all the waiting and hard work, it had final paid off, she was being called back to come and perform for the music producer Seiya, who was the main vocal for the hit sensation, the Star Lights.

Serena was now in full antics of screaming silently, while dancing a jig and doing the cabbage patch…Mina looked on in wild amusement

Serena hung up the phone and starred at Mina in disbelief

"Serena what happened?"… Mina asked without hesitiation

"Oh my Gosh Mina, it was Star Records calling back… I have another audition tomorrow for Seiya Kun, HE WANTS TO SEE ME AGAIN! AHHHHH!"

The excitement was heard all over and Andrew came running into the Bar area

"What's going on?"… Andrew nervously asked

Serena ran into his arms, which he was happy about because she wasn't mad anymore, at least right now, but she was hopping up and down like the little bunny that she was

"OMG, I have an audition tomorrow for Seiya Kun. THIS COULD BE MY BIG BREAK!"

"Serena I am so excited for you."…. it was all that he could say, she had been chasing after singing for so long… "What about the talent night tomorrow? Are you still putting it on?"

Serena thought a moment, it would be a lot to do all in one day but the posters had been placed up already and everything was set in motion, she couldn't bail out… "No everything is still on. I should be here by 4 tomorrow; he wants to see me in the morning."

Mina looked on in interest… "But what about tonight?"… "are we going to have fun still?"

"NO WAY… drinking would kill my vocal cords…. NO… I have to go home and practice SOOOO that means that I need you to cover by yourself."

"WHAT?", Mina exclaimed

Andrew looked at Mina with big eyes begging "PLEASE"…and Mina gave in so easily…. "OH FINE!"…

Serena gave her a big hug… "THANK YOU SO MUCH."

Mina hugged her back.. "Just don't forget me when you're famous."

Serena rolled her eyes and looked at Andrew…she smiled at him and he smiled back at her and all was good in the world again, he knew that her joy had overcome her sorrow about Darien, at least for right now.

"I'm leaving now"… she took off her apron, and revealed her fitted hip hugger jeans and fitted white top, her golden hair flocked around her in loose curls and Andrew grew protective…

"I'll take you home."... He went to go get his car keys

"No, don't worry about it Drew. I want to walk"… She spun around and smiled… " it's a beautiful day outside ."

Andrew didn't want to argue with her, so he let her leave but stared at her as she left… "She is going to be the death of me."

Mina stood besides the tall handsome blond… "Don't worry BOSS she will be fine."

oooOOOooo

Serena walked with a light step in her strut, she was on cloud nine, and it was beautiful outside. The sky was blue, the trees were green, and there was a light breeze that made Serena's hair flow around her like ribbons, she was a beauty to look at.

Her eyes were on the children playing at the park as she crossed the street and she stepped off the side walk not looking and when she heard the loud honk, her eyes were like a deer's in the head lights, she paused and braced herself for impact but it never came.

She opened her eyes and the car had squealed to a stop and she stood there looking at the driver, who was shouting out his car window… "HEY GET OUT THE STREET, CRAZY LADY."

Serena was trying to move, but her brain was still in shock, she had been spared a painful blow.

She suddenly felt a strong hand grip hers and pull her onto the side walk on the other side. Her eyes followed the strong hand to the face of the person who had dragged her out of the street.

She tugged her hand back making the man stop and look at her... "YOU!"

The man stood looking at the women again… "Is that how you greet an old friend? Who just saved you from being a rush hour traffic martyr? "

Serena squinted her eyes… "OLD FRINDS?"…her tone full of doubt and anger … "When did you decided that we were friends again? And I'd rather be a martyr than to have you touch me again."

Darien looked at her in amusement, she was beautiful, her features pure and perfect, he stared at her pink lips, that continued to speak, but he blocked out all that was being said, then he tilted his head looking into her eyes, they were filled with that passion that he remembered from many years ago, but there was the fluttering feeling that he should not be starring at her like that and that he should be getting back to his office

Darien spoke… "Don't flatter yourself meatball brains, obviously you still haven't learned to look before crossing, you're lucky I was taking my lunch stroll and I saw you."

Serena was full of fury and just wanted to leave his presence, it made her feel insecure under his stare, she could have sworn that he had stared at her in a way that was inquisitive, but she suppressed it as nothing more than his ego already setting into plan his arrogant statement… "I have to go "

She walked away and Darien looked at her and wondered when she had started to wear her hair down, it was a radiant golden color and the sun only enhanced every loose curl, she had grown into a beautiful women and he saw the stares of the men that passed her and noticed how she was oblivious to every one of them.

Seconds later Darien saw another male after turning from Serena's direction and was heading back to his office…. it was Andrew…

Andrew was trying to chase down Serena, who in her giddiness forgot her cell phone…

Andrew had caught the back of Darien starring at the back of the blond who was stomping away from the tall business man. Andrew saw that Darien had noticed him and so he walked up to the male

"Hey, wasn't planning on seeing you for a long while.", Andrew barked out

Darien was a little tensed at him statement… "I wasn't planning on that encounter last week. It was Setsuna's Idea. I had hoped to have met under different circumstances, one where I could tell everyone about Setsuna myself, instead of how everyone found out. I feel indifferent about the whole situation and Setsuna is livid at me for it still, she said that I was acting very childish"

Andrew just sighed.. "Well, at least you're getting your just desserts. We should catch up later but I have to really get Serena this phone, we have a talent show going on tomorrow night."..

Andrew thought about giving Darien another chance to redeemer himself, he felt kinda bad for the guy.. Serena did kick him… "If you want you guys should come down, Serena is showcasing her new song that she wrote, matter of fact, she has an audition with Seiya Kun, the music producer, tomorrow morning."

Darien was about to decline but as soon as Andrew mentioned Serena in the show, he was overwhelmed with a sense of amazement, he had no clue she sang and she wrote, it was a window that he had never peaked into and he wanted to stare into it.

He played it off though and even deceived himself into believing that he was going to say Yes because he knew Serena, she would choke, she had stage fright, she told him herself…. "Yeah I will take you up on that offer; I will see you tomorrow then."

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

AN: so I want to inform everyone that the song Serena presents to the Producers is by Taylor Swift

I don't own Sailor Moon… BOOO

Special thanks to EvaC,TsukiyoTenshi, Serenity Alexis... for you many reviews...

TO EVERYONE ELSE: Keep reviewing and thank you for reading!

ON WITH THE SHOW…

**Chapter five:**

It was her big moment and Serena was full of terror…

'_Come on Sere, get a hold of yourself, you've done this before.'… 'Yeah, but not with a guarantee of something'… 'Serena you're talking to yourself.'_

At this moment the receptionist called her.. "Serena?"

She turned to face the young red haired lady.. "Yeah that would be me."

The lady smiled and gestured for her to follow

Serena made her way down the long hallways, which held pictures of famous singers and golden records; her mind was spinning with enthusiasm that one day one of those pictures would be of her…

She was led onto a stage that was lit dimly and she could see that there were three men in the audience and another woman, with aqua hair…

She stood onstage, she was breathing so hard she thought that she would faint. She heard a voice from the area of people

"Please whenever you are ready Serena."

Serena nodded and placed down her guitar case and opened it, she strapped on her guitar pulling it over her head and she closed her eyes and began to lightly strum, she was nervous to play this song, she wrote it on impulse….

Her adrenaline was rushing through her last night, after her run in with Darien, and then Andrew coming over and telling her about his encounter with the male, she had started to feel like her heart needed to release the strum of her soul and she let the lyrics pour out of herself.

She took herself back to that place…to the place where her heart was most frustrated… when she saw him with her

_I didn't know what I would find  
When I went looking for a reason, I know  
I didn't read between the lines  
And, baby, I've got nowhere to go  
I tried to take the road less traveled by  
But nothing seems to work the first few times  
Am I right  
_

The producers looked at one another… they liked what they saw, she was defiantly far more beautiful than the other women that they had seen, they enjoyed her style and her voice

Seiya had taken a special interest in her. He needed to have her. She was like a toxic drug over him and his brothers knew it, he was a more "visual" person

"Hey Seiya, you could try listening to her song, rather than gocking at her body.", Michiru whispered to the enamored man

Michiru was the aqua haired women, who had taken a special interest in the girl after seeing her in a live show at a restaurant a few months past, her and her lover had eaten dinner there one night, the next morning she brought a CD that was left out for purchase to Seiya and after he saw it, he knew that it was destiny that he was to see her again, at least that was what he was convincing himself it was.. "it was destiny".

Seiya called Serena and had her perform for him solo once and now he wanted her to perform for his brothers and maybe offer her some gigs under contracts

Serena was strumming hard and from the view that the producers saw her, she was bearing her soul and the two brothers that had questioned there brothers choice, because they knew that he only saw her for her physical features, were now enraptured by her pure openness in her lyrics, she was boldly bearing her emotions and they felt them

You saw me there, but never knew  
That I would give it all up to be  
A part of this, a part of you  
And now it's all too late so you see  
You could've helped if you had wanted to  
But no one notices until it's too  
Late to do anything

How can I ever try to be better  
Nobody ever lets me in  
I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
On the outside looking in  
I've been a lot of lonely places  
I've never been on the outside

Serena was had taken herself to the place that she felt in those moments when she saw him there with her, she was the outsider looking in on the life that she once wanted, to be his, to be his future everything…. How she couldn't deny those feelings

She stopped her song and opened her eyes and she spoke into her mic.. "Thank you for taking your time to call me."

She started to put her guitar away and she heard the whispers in the audience, she felt great about the job she did, it wasn't long ago that she remembered her first performance, she totally choked, she remembered running out of the lounge in tears and it was Andrew and the girls that made her see that her dream needed to be greater than her fear.

She was walking off stage when she heard a voice call her back… "Ms. Tsukino, we would like to meet with you over dinner."

She turned and smiled… "That would be great."

The lights came on and the four individuals came into view, there were three men, who she recognized,Kou Seiya, Kou Yaten, and Kou Taiki, the Star Lights and head of Starlight Record and the other was Michiru Kaioh,, the famous violin player, who toured with the star lights

"Wow I feel like I'm in the presence of royalty or something.", Serena bashfully stated

Michiru was humbled.. "Thank you but I must insist that the stunning qualities of any royalty are clearly seen in your talents and demeanor, I enjoyed your song and thank you for your open soul that you bore, it was refreshing."

Michiru stuck out her hand to welcome Serena and Serena took it with a smile…"Thank you Ms. Kaioh"

The women smiled at one another and it was Seyia that stepped in and bowed taken Serena's hand from Michiru and kissed it softly, her face turning crimson red with embarrassment.

Seiya stood and released her hand, flashing her a dashing but cunning smirk… "Please have Dinner with my brothers and me tonight."

Serena couldn't help but find his resemblance similar to the man she most desperately wanted to stop thinking about but he wasn't Darien…. Serena was flustered but she knew that tonight was the talent show and she needed to be there… "How about I take you guys out?"

Michiru loved the looked that fell upon the men's faces… "I can't go boys I have another date but Serena has my support one hundred percent, call me when you figure out the details."

Taiki elbowed Yaten.. "This would be the first for us."

"Well, I own Constellations downtown and we're having a talent show tonight, so our "DATE" would really entail… you watching some great artist, including myself and then we can talk."

Michuri smiled.. "That was where I first saw you, Haruka will be pleased to hear that, she loves your place."

The men liked Serena's thinking and her cunningness, she was getting them to watch other talent, not just hers, which was a difficult feat for many people to do, they were busy men but her smile and raw talent was to hard to pass by, so it was Yaten that agreed to be there

Yaten grabbed Seiya shoulders…"She knows how to work the game already but it sounds like a great idea."..

Yaten smiled at Serena... "We were planning on looking at some more talent but we are very interested in you, so on behalf of my brothers, Taiki and Seyia, we will see you there."

Serena sighed with a great big smile… "Thank you so much, you don't know what this means to me."

Serena ran out with her guitar case, her hair swaying behind her, her white summer dress swinging with her hips…. Yaten pushed Seyia

"You're drooling."

Seyia rolled his eyes... "She's going to be mine."

Yaten looked at his youngest brother with distaste… "Seyia, she has real talent, don't go around and play with her emotions, this is business not pleasure."

Seyia grunted and sat down in one of the theater seats with his hands behind his head and smirked… "You guys are just jealous because Michiru is playing for the other team."

The two older brothers hit the youngest upside his head… Seiya winced in pain.. "WHAT THE HELL?"

oooOOOooo

Serena was flustered and her heart was still racing... _'Drew is going to flip when I tell him who is coming tonight'_... then her beady little mind started to grow in pride as she thought about the other man that would be there tonight with his Fiancé.. Andrew had let Serena know about his encounter with Darien and that he had invited him

Andrew wanted to make sure that Serena knew and to keep it peaceful and that Andrew had missed his old friend…. Serena Sighed… she was still frustrated but for Andrew her protector and best friend she could try to overcome her sorrow

' _but I can't sing that song or the one I wanted to perform'_…she couldn't sing the song that was so boldly about him

She wondered carefully to her old mustang car, that she had rebuilt, she threw her guitar case in the back and got in

'hmmm.. I GOT IT"… she yelled to herself

She speed off towards Constellations

oooOOOooo

At the club Andrew was growing weary, it had been a very busy day, there were phone calls ringing off the hook and now he was being bombarded with orders at the bar..

'_You_ _think these people wouldn't drink so much before having to go back to work'_... he let his mind chatter on but he caught sight of her… "SERENA."… he yelled over to the bubbly blond who had an extra amount of glow to her today

She rushed over to him.. "YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!"

Andrew who was bombarded and overwhelmed nodded at her while trying to mix five drinks and read ahead the ten other orders he still had waiting, Serena who saw her friends anxiety quickly stepped in…

she threw on her black apron and started to mix and Andrews whole demeanor changed… "Thanks, I'm not good at remembering what goes with what and how much to put in all of them."

Serena smiled.. "No problem, I made the menu, so I know what drinks are on it and I personally made it a point to remember all the recipes."

Andrew looked at her and smiled.. "So what's the great news that you wanted to talk about."

Serena hopped around him, grapping the various mixing agents and alcohols vigorously trying to catch up on the tickets… "OH, yeah, the Starlights will be here tonight."... She had wanted to tell him more enthusiastically but her concentration was on the tickets

Andrew about had a heart attack... "WHO?"

"ORDERS UP!"... Serena shouted to the servers and Andrew looked up to see that Serena had done all the orders and he frowned at himself 'I need to study the menu'

She turned to him and removed her apron. "I said that the Starlights will be here tonight."

"How did you to that."

She smirked at him.. "They want to "talk" to me about "details"…" … she giggled uncontrollably... "ISN'T that GREAT?"

Andrew came over and gave her a great big hug.. "That's wonderful"

There moment was shortly lived as the phone rang and Serena's moment of bliss pasted, she watched her best friend answer the phone, he truly was the man of her dreams, the man that would never break her heart, one who cared for her and made her laugh but he was taken, taken by Reika, who from where she was standing, looking at her blushing friend, was on the phone. She loved the way that his shoulders relaxed and his voice became smooth and mellow with Reika. Reika truly made him happy and for that Serena was happy for both of them….

Serena on the other hand would always hold a special place in her heart that was a "Andrew shaped" hole, he belonged there. He never had that special voice with her but it was a voice of compassion and concern, that of a brother, but that was a special bond too

Andrew hung up the phone and smiled at her

"Looks like tonight won't be just a good night for you."

Serena's eyes went wide "Why?"

"Reika is coming home tonight; she was given a special leave of absence for about two months for her training that she has to do at the hospital."

"NO WAY.", Serena went to hug her friend and they beamed the rest of the night

oooOOOooo

It was about three in the afternoon when all the musicians started to show up and all the hustling really started

Serena was busy back stage fixing the mics and sound when a tall handsome man entered into the restaurant, soon to be club for the night, Mina saw him walk in and she welcomed him

"Welcome, Darien."

Darien felt bashful that this blond knew who he was.. "Yeah, I have a reservation for two tonight."

Mina looked around.. "Are you missing your other party?"

"She will be meeting me here. The media has been bombarding us, so we take separate vehicles in order to get them to leave us alone right now."

"Sounds like you've had a long day, I suggest the bar, and Andrew is over there right now."

Darein took that as a cue and so the usually dressed up professional strutted over to the bar, where he indeed saw his friend, who looked past stressed out.

"BOO"… Darien playfully yelled

Andrew almost yelled but looked up with bulging eyes instead.. "Hey I'm glad to see that you made it."

'Yeah I'm early."

"Take a seat."… Andrew pointed to an empty barstool and smirked.. "This is like the adult version of our youth. I just hope that you don't order coffee."

Darien chuckled; he realized how much he had missed his friend… "NO, I only drink coffee in the mornings now but I will take something with a kick."

Andrew wiggled his eyebrows.. "I think I have just the thing for you but I must warn you, Serena came up with this concoction, she calls it Crank, it has a special ingredient in it."

"Serena drinking is a scary thought; she doesn't need help kltuzing out.", Darien blurted out

Andrew took in a deep breath... "That was the old Serena. You have to get to know her again. You would be surprised."…

Andrew knew that deep down inside Darien, he still had feelings for Serena or the events of last week would have never taken place, Darien wasn't a man to waste his time with anything and for him to blow his whole professional demeanor to transform into his eighteen year old self, it had to mean something.

"Get to know Serena, huh?"… Darien took a sip of the potion in front of him…and he about chocked… "Agh, Are you trying to kill me, that is like fire in a glass."

His statement made Andrew laugh hard and his hardy laughter caught the attention of a blond that had been busily working.

Serena turned to the direction of the laugh and saw Andrew talking to Darien, he hadn't laughed like that in years. She saw the way they were with one another and Serena sighed, Andrew missed having a male companion.. _'Sere, just for Andrews sake overcome your indifferences with Darien'_… her mind and heart were actually in turn with one another… she would try to be cordial…TRY

She climbed down off the stage and walked into the bar area, Andrew saw her coming and grew nervous; he decided he should say something... "Hey, you're done already?"

"No, but Raye will be here in ten minutes and she can take over.", Serena puffed out tired from her long day

"Tossing your work off on someone else, huh?" Darien replied to Serena

Serena turned her head to the "voice"… "NOT that it's any of YOUR concern but that's her job I was just helping her. "

"Wow, Meatb"...His mouth almost slipped.. "Serena..."... her name harder than he thought it would be to say... "You are so considerate."

Serena only rolled her eyes at his effort to be nice

"HUM, I'm surprised 'Considerate' is in your vocabulary.", Serena puffed out now with a double meaning behind it…

Darien saw the direction that there conversation was headed in … "Vocabulary?... apparently yours has enhanced."

Serena looked at him with a silent look and caught sight of the potion in front of him 'Crank'… She smiled at him… "Finish your drink and stop babysitting."

At that Serena went behind the bar and took down a shot glass, poured herself a shot of tequila and downed it, slamming the shot glass down on the table and stared at him, he tipped up his glass, nodded his head, and downed the rest of his drink, slamming the glass down on the table.

Andrew just stared at the two with wide eyes, Serena was luring him in to a deadly battle of egos, Darien hadn't changed much, his competitive side was still there.

Serena could always draw out the inner alter ego of the composed professional, as Darien slammed down his glass, Andrew poured him a glass of water and placed it down in front of him, NO ONE EVER DOWNS CRANK…

Andrew looked at Darien with eyes of regret and amusement... "No one in their right mind downs that drink…"… Serena and Andrew smirked and burst out in laughter…Serena had won round one!

She leaned over the bar countertop seductively and smiled at him, with her hand cupping her cheek… "Consideration might not be in your vocabulary but what about the word sucker?"

Darien's face was a bright red and he was clinching the bars counter top for dear life, the alcoholic beverage was searing his lungs, it was like drinking liquid lava and now Darien was downing a glass of water and pounding the counter for another, all the commotion of laughter got a hold of Mina's attention and she wondered over to the scene

"What the heck is going on Boss? ".. She yelled at Serena… "You need to get your ass out of those clothes and ready for tonight, the bands are already here. Raye just got here and reservation as showing up."

Serena stood straight up with reddish cheeks and checked her watched.. "SHIT.. I have to get ready, it's almost four o'clock..".. Serena looked at Mina

"Do me a HUGE FAVOR, I have a late reservation but they are SUPER VIP, so I need you to rework the tables in the front to the stage for three guest."

Mina looked pissed.. "DAM SERE, I don't have time to rearrange the tables."

Serena looked at Andrew.. "Can you do it?"

Andrew looked at her with eyes of regret.. "Sere, I have to go pick up Reika, her plane lands in like".. he looked at his watch.. "SHIT, I have to go.".. Andrew took off his apron and threw it on Serena and messily tied it around her, grabbing his keys and kissed her on the check… "I'll see you tonight, I'm sorry Sere but I know you understand."

Serena stood there with limp shoulders.. "WHAT? You're leaving? You can't leave, I need to get ready."

"Sorry Sere, but you know I can't leave Reika waiting and Mina has to take the guest at the front, Amy and Lita aren't going to be here till later."

"GREAT!" she stood there with her hands on her hips and Darien stood and leaned over the bar … "Looks like you need some help?"

Serena stood there with her arms crossed and stared at him with a piercing hate in her eyes, noticing his deep blue eyes of arrogance.. "Over my dead body, you will be the last person I ask for help."

"Ouch Serena, I was only going to offer my assistance. I'm early after all and what are old friends for?"…His whole demeanor was theatrical and screaming sarcasm..then all of a sudden Mina came rushing back into the bar

"Serena, please tell me you know about the STARLIGHTS?"

Serena's eyes went big as she saw glances over her way.. "Shut up Mina," she said it in a hushed tone.. "No one is supposed to know, I got them to come and watch some of the talent."

Mina's whole body went into giggles and she pranced over to Serena.. "This is great, Yaten is SO major hot."

Serena shook her head.. "Mina this is business, you will not act crazy. I have them coming to see the performers."

Then it was like reality dawned on Mina.. "OH MY GOD… their only coming because they want to see you, HUH?"

Serena looked at her and took a deep breath, she leaned against the counter with her head hung low.. "I really need tonight to be perfect."

Darien, watching Serena drop her whole composure struck a chord in him, he now wanted to help her, the need to see her happy was stronger than the need to see her suffer, it one thing to see them competing for the crown of royal pompous together, but this was different, she was in real need, and her voice in that defeated tone of surrender, spoke deeper to him

He walked around the bar as her back was to him and he stood in front of her. She stood stiff as nails starring at him… "Serena please, I'll help you till one of your friends get here.".. Serena looked at him and then at Mina, who was watching with complete interest at the whole situation unfolding in front of her. Mina watched this man lose his walls with Serena, Mina could see right through him and saw his sincerity of his offer…

Serena sighed and looked up at Darien for answers for the first time in years…. she looked into his eyes, those windows, and she saw his commitment and she contemplated saying no but his eyes were sparkling with openness.. "FINE."

Mina took a breath, the one she hadn't noticed she had held, but she released it ..

"GREAT, I'll go make the table, Darien just watch the front right now and sit people, it's really simple, there's a chart, I'll show you, we'll just close the bar till Lita comes..Just follow me."

Serena looked at Darien with eyes of thank you and he winked at her and left to follow Mina

Serena just looked at his retreating back and her heart was pounding. _'Sere, what are you doing? You're letting your guard down.'_

She grunted because she knew it but he was engaged and nothing could form between them except friendship, _'at least it's something…right?_'…she shook her thoughts off and left to go get ready, she waved at him as she walked out and when she stepped out of the door she saw the person that made her doubt all of her conclusions.. It was setsuna, his fiancé with Umino?… _'Umino? With Setsuna.. What that heck was going on?'_… Umino saw Serena and walked over to her, holding Setsuna's hand

"Serena."

She smiled at him.. . "HEY. Are you coming tonight?"… Serena asked hesitantly and starred at the odd couple holding hands

He nodded.. "Yeah, I made reservations when I got Molly's e mail that you sent her but I wanted to introduce you to someone very special to me."

Setsuna only stared at the young women before her, like she had no clue who she was, Serena stuck out her hand.. "Setsuna right?"

Setsuna squinted her eyes, trying to figure out where she had seen this women before.. "I'm sorry do I know you?"

Umino stepped in.. "This is Molly's best friend Serena."

Setsuna's eyes went wide.. "SERENA! Oh my, I didn't recognize you with your hair down."

Umino was happy.. "You've met each other already?"

Serena put her hand behind her head and nervously giggled.. "yeah?"..

Setsuna spoke with a hint of resentment.. "She was the one I told you about, the one who kicked Darien."

Umino was now laughing and Setsuna stared at him with crossed arms.. "Apparently everyone thinks this is amusing."

"If Serena only kicked Darien then that was a good day."

Serena only rolled her eyes.. "Umino, I'm sorry to stop your reminiscing of my many moments of teenage trauma but I need to go."

"OH, I'm sorry Serena, don't go and get all work up, Setsuna is my sister."

Serena stood there in shock... "SISTER?".. she almost choked on the word… she knew that Setsuna had looked familiar but it was years ago that she had seen her, Serena was only thirteen.

Setsuna stood there with a mature look of composure and smiled.. "Yes, I am Umino's sister and as you know Darien's fiancé."

Serena smiled at her comment …but there was a tight squeeze in her chest when those last two words came out of her mouth and Serena only nodded.. "Yes, well I will see both of you tonight then; I have to be taken off…

Serena walked away from the siblings.. '_What does Darien see in her? She's so stiff'_.. '_I guess they are two of a kind… "All" composed'_… those were the renderings that Serena was having in her head as she walked towards her loft only a few blocks away.

Meanwhile back in the lounge

Darien was looking at the mini blond that was rambling off instructions… _'Man she could be Serena's sister with the way she talked ninety miles per hour'_… "Mina, right?"

Mina looked up at the man before her… "Yes, why?"

"Look I got this. I worked the front of the house for a hotel my whole way through college , so you don't have to worry about me."

Mina just shrugged her shoulders.. "Fine, but just remember that the Starlight's will be here in like 30 more minutes and so will Lita, then you can go."

Mina turned to go set the tables up for the super VIP group when she turned around and studied Darien.. '_man he has to have a thing for Serena, I've never seen a man put himself out on the line like that, he's a corporate millionaire and he's sitting people at tables'_.. at that Mina turned around and went to go to her job

Darien stood overlooking the restaurant setup and reviewing the menu, as to make suggestions before he sat Serena's guest… _'What am I doing?… It must have been that shot that I took, yeah because this is not my line of work anymore."_

As Darien continued to fumble through his thoughts the door opened announcing a guest and Darien looked up to look into the eyes of his fiancé and his future brother in law, that was now his business partner.. _'Sets is going to flip her lid when she finds out what I did.'_

Setsuna approached the hostess station.. "Hey babe, are you waiting here for someone? looks like there aren't that many people here."

Darien stood up straight with his hand behind his head, like a certain someone had no many moments before and it agitated Setsuna, it was like they were mimicking each other,… "What's going on Darien? There is something that you are hiding."

"Well, you see… I.."... _'she is so going to blow her lid'_… "I volunteered to help Serena just until her help showed up."

"YOU WHAT!"...The color red ran all through Setsuna's face, even her eyes were red. Umino tried to calm the situation seeing that he knew Darien well enough to know that he was partial to Serena and he knew his past with the beautiful blond but he also knew his sister, she hated to be embarrassed by anything, and she would find Darien's "Volunteering", repulsively below them..

"Sister, please Darien is only helping an old friend. I'm sure it's only a good favor. Right Darien?"

Darien smiled and nodded, Setsuna shut her lips tightly, knowing that she would only draw attention to the awkward situation… "Fine but I hope you know how ridiculous this would be if the press got a hold of this, I can just see it, "Corporate Millionaire waiting tables"… "What do you want people to think?"

Darien was starting to get very agitated at Setsuna, He didn't really care what people thought, he never cared, this was her role that she took on...to care what people thought of them…

"Just let me sit you and I will talk about it later."… He had seen that three men had walked up behind the women and he instinctively knew who they were

"I'll be back to take you to your seats, please wait a moment."… Darien spoke to the men he knew held Serena's singing career in there hands

'_What I am I doing? that woman can make me almost do anything with those eyes of hers.'_… Darien thought silently to himself, while sitting his future wife and brother in Law

He walked back and sat the men waiting at the front for their table… Darien knew that the one man named Seiya was someone to be watched, He kept mentioning Serena's beauty and nothing about her talent like the other two and he was really cocky but Darien went back to the front and stated to think that there was a reason for all that was occurring

He was brought back to Serena and looking across the room to the brunette he was about to Marry he felt something was oddly missing when he looked at her, the something that wasn't there like when he looked at Serena… _' what I'm I doing?'_

To be Continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

Something that I haven't mentioned is that I decided to write this story because I was inspired by a new CD that I got for Christmas… It was a Taylor Swift CD… I never listened to her music before and when I did I couldn't help but laugh at how many of the songs reminded me our main characters Serena and Darien… I had been watching Sailor Moon in Japanese so I started to call them Usagi and Mamoru, but because I wanted to use a song with the word "DREW" in it I went for calling them by there American names… HINT HINT.. You may know what song that I am talking about... SO ALL of the songs that Serena will be singing are by Taylor Swift, I recommend listening to them, so you get the whole feel….

Thanks again for all my readers that have continued to leave comments... time is flying by

Chapter six:

There she sat at the park, with her foot dipped in the water, the other she cradled to her chest with her chin upon it_. 'it all happened so quickly'_.. she sighed.. '_Am I sure this is what I want?'_

Flashback:

The lounge was packed and Serena was watching the faces of the three men that came to hear her sing. They were impressed with the talent but they weren't as interested in any of them as they were with her and she felt overwhelmed, she was up next.

She looked around further and saw Andrew with Reika, he was glowing with sheer happiness… _'Oh drew, I'm so happy for you.',_ she mentally smiled at her best friend, then her eyes drifted to the other three people sitting at the table with them, apparently Mina rearranged the tables so that Andrew was sitting with Darien, his fiancé, and her brother.. _'Great'_

She looked at Darien as he was watching the band on stage, he wasn't into them but he wasn't into his clinging attachment either. Serena leaned against the wall and studied him, he sat there stiff and Setsuna was all over him and he looked over occasionally but it wasn't the way Andrew was with Reika_, 'hum'_

Then she saw Darien look at Seyia with an intense stare and Serena wondered why, then she saw Setsuna glance toward Seiya as well, battering her eyes, as if she were flirting but why would she be flirting.. _' was that why Darien was looking at Seyia with daggers?'… 'If Darien was jealous then he must really care for Setsuna'_.. Sadness arose in Serena but she walked away to go grab her guitar, she could hear that the band on stage was playing there last song

An hour earlier…

Darien had left his volunteer position to go take a sit with Setsuna before she grew even more upset. He noticed, as he approached the table, that Mina had sat them right next to the "VIP's", he supposed because he too was important.. He saw that Seiya was already making himself comfortable with Setsuna and she was laughing all over all his ego antics

Darien approached the two of them, clearing his throat.. "Excuse me but I believe that you're leaning on my seat."

Seiya looked up to the man with cocked eye brows.. "Your seat?"

Darien smiled.. "Yes, My seat and this is my fiancé Setsuna."

Seiya removed himself hap hazardously away from Darien's seat "SOoo.. You work here and keep VIP seats?"

Darien was almost waiting for the question.. "No just I was just helping a friend."

Seiya suddenly got very intrigued… "You're friends with Serena?"

Darien sat down with a smirk.. "Old acquaintances."

Setsuna found herself a little pensive that there conversation was turning toward the one person she was starting to not like very much "this Serena".. 'Who does she think she is anyways?'… She leaned into closer to Darien batting her eyes at Seyia, it seemed to make Darien jealous Setsuna thought and Setsuna loved attention where SHE was the center of the conversation… she leaned into their conversation and introduced her Fiance, hoping to more attention.. "Well, Seiya! This is Darien Shields, my fiancé and the CEO of the soon to be world's biggest import and export company, he just merged with my brothers company."

Darien looked at Setsuna with pensive eyes; he did not like it when Setsuna flashed titles and made the company seem above everything, he was a humble man with humble intentions, but that didn't mean he didn't have goals and that he didn't know how to achieve them.

Seiya looked at Darien.. "So you're the new big shot in town. I knew I saw you somewhere before, you have been all over the news. Must be quit humbling having to sit people on the count of a friend."

Darien shrugged his shoulders… "She needed help and I offered."… Darien boasted a bit about the deed that he did, it showed himself above all, that he was still Darien, not the stuck up cooperate millionaire people were labeling him

" So tell me then, how much do you know about Serena?", Seiya leaned in closer to Darien

Darien was snapped out of his thoughts and Setsuna rolled her eyes, removing herself from his arm and engaged into conversation with her brother.

"Excuse me?".. Darien darted his question toward the arrogant recording artist

"You know...Information about her…Her favorite things because you see, as a guy to a guy, especially a guy with good taste in women"… he winked at Darien trying to be cool with him about his undertones in his statement… " I need details about her, she's a real catch, I haven't seen a women so beautiful in all my life and being a man who understands good taste, I was thinking you could help me out."

Darien felt something overcome him, but it was an emotion that he was not familiar with, it swept over him, it crept into every pour that covered his body.. he leaned over to the man who had the nerve to think that HIM 'Darien shields' was that shallow as to give another man advice on how to pick up on another girl but was that really the issue, or was it that it was Serena?...

"You know as much as I would like to tell you everything about Serena, I don't think that she would appreciate it, she likes men that think for themselves and chase her and put forth the effort to get to know her."

Seiya leaned away from their quite conversation between the two of them and he smirked at Darien… "I hope that she's worth the chase."

Darien stood from his seat.. "EXCUSE YOU!"… at that moment Andrew was at Darien's arm, he came into the lounge just in a nick of time

Yaten stepped forward and in between Darien and Seiya and cordially bowed his head in Darien's direction.. "Please excuse my younger brother he can be a bit rough around the edges."

Darien saw the sincerity in Yatens eyes.. "Maybe it would be better if we find another area to sit in."

Yaten waived his hands.. "Please No, I will make sure that Seiya minds himself. I am Kou Yaten and this is Kou Taiki and you've obviously have met our younger sibling Kou Seiya. Please sit and enjoy yourself. There is no need to ruin a great evening."

Darien calmed himself as Andrew released his arm… "Well, then it is nice to met your acquaintance. This is Setsuna, my fiancé, her brother Umino, and Andrew, who is part owner of the lounge and I am Darien Shields."

At the mention of his name Yaten spoke.. "The great Darien Shields. I've been overlooking your recent trades and have been thinking of investing."

At this comment Darien knew that Yaten was not like his arrogant brother… "Well I hope that we can talk business later, I've come really to watch the show."

Yaten bowed his head in understanding, not all business men had to be consumed with business life, they had to find balance.

"Well please enjoy yourself we are here on pleasure and business, we are scouting a new up and coming talent, Mrs. Serena Tsukino, her voice is amazing, if she chooses, we want to sign her."

Darien was shocked to hear this statement.. "You heard her sing?"

"Yes, she's amazing, a real diamond in the rough."

Darien bowed lightly and he excused himself to go to the men's room and Andrew followed..

"What was that all about?"

Darien only shook his head and washed his face with cold water, he felt hot, it had to be that shot that he took kicking in, but deep down inside the thought of Seiya coming within two feet of Serena bugged the crap out of him.. he splashed the water on his face..

"It was nothing, he was trying to get me to tell him things about Serena, so he could get to her."

"WHAT!"

Darien turned around.. "I might have over reacted."

Andrew was walking out the bathroom with murder in his eyes, Darien grabbed his shoulders.. "Hey you told me to calm down."

"Yeah, that was before I knew why you were pissed off. She's my little sister."

"Fake little sister."

Andrew glared at Darien… "Blood doesn't make someone family. I've seen her grow and blossom and I will be dammed if some two bite recording asshole is going to try to pluck her innocence's away, I've protected her since before you knew her, I am going to make sure NO GUY hurts her."

Darien put up his hands "Fine, beat his brains in I don't care but think about Serena, if what Yaten says is true, and I believe him, we could ruin her chances, even if I want to see you beat Mr Cocky's head in."

Andrew thought about it and grunted.. "I hate it when you right."… Andrew cocked his eyes brow.. "Why all of sudden are you so uptight about another man's interest in Serena ?"

"I could care less but I care when I know that any man is trying to use a women."

Darien walked passed Andrew who stood there.. "Right.".. His word lingering in sarcasm.

Back to the performance flashback….

Serena was ready to go on and she heard Mina announcing her…

"Thanks everyone for joining us here at Constellations, this is quite a turn out and we have to give another loud applause for all the artist that came out today."

There was a loud roar from the crowd

"But we've saved the best for last; please help give me a loud applause for the brains, the creator, and the talent behind Constellations, Mrs. Serena Tsukino."

Serena heard the crowd and the whistles of her friends as she walked on stage with her guitar strapped to her back, her hair flowing down in spiral curls..

Darien felt himself draw in a deep breath and lean forward, his pulse slightly rising, and his focus completely on her, Andrew noticed and whispered into his friend's ear… "Stop drooling."

Darien blinked, rolling his eyes… "I'm listening"

She wore a pink fitted sweater that dropped off her shoulders and a pair of baggy jeans that hung off her hips… and upon her feet…Nothing… She walked onstage barefooted looking amazingly beautifully

She giggled at the applause; she hugged Mina, and stepped up to the mic... "Thanks everyone for coming out tonight, this was the first time we thought to do this and we were amazed at the turn out, so I think officially Constellations is going to have a talent night monthly."

There was a roar of applause… "I take that as a yes but you still have to convince my partner in crime Andrew.. Andrew please stand up and take a bow."

She watched Andrew… he shouted to her.. "I'm just the wing man; you're the one with the flight plan."

Andrew winked at her…

"Well I also wanted to acknowledge some important guest that have joined us tonight, Darien shields and his lovely fiancé Setusna and her brother Umino and his lovely wife Molly, who is one of my dearest friends, please stand..."there was clapping and they sat back down..

"Interesting story I want to share…"

… She pulled the guitar out in front of her and started to tune it as she began her story… " I met Darien because I threw my thirty percent test paper at his head ACCIDENTALLY.." there was laughter even Darien was smiling reliving the story and Setsuna eyed him suspiciously, there was a difference in him and she eyed his focused attention on the blond onstage, he looked so engaged with her, though they were more than ten feet away.. she heard laughter again and listened further to the story of their relationship on stage

"he said that I would never amount to anything if I didn't bring up my grades and I am happy to say that with all of his constant insulting of my grades I pulled them up and I graduated with my masters in business and I opened up constellations, so if you guys want to thank someone, thank Mr. Darien Shields, who was SO obnoxious to me growing up that I pushed myself to prove him wrong."

She sat upon a stool and got comfortable…There was clapping…Darien saw the look that she threw him, one that said she meant it, that he had encouraged her in his torment… but sadly Darien hadn't been around to see her achieve her success.

"The other guests I wanted to thank before I end with my song tonight are the Starlight's, who took the time to come and sit through all the performances tonight as a personal favor, thank you."

The gang waved at the crowd as they cheered, the women screamed and yelled, then Serena started to hum and strum and the crowd fell silent.

She looked up to the crowd and toward a certain someone, her bestest friend in the whole wide world.. Andrew….

"before I start this song, I must admit that I wrote it many years ago, about ten to be exact, I fell head over heels in love with a guy, he was the sweetest person I ever met, he knew the right amount of ice cream to put in my milkshake and he always knew how to comfort me, when a certain someone brought me down".. She glanced at Darien, who was amused at her story..

"but then I found out that he had a girlfriend and OH my heart broke but I saw how much he loved her and how she made his world light up.."… Reika smiled brightly at Andrew and Andrew kissed her forehead..

"So I went home and I wrote this song and I dedicate it to Andrew, my love, my best friend, my business partner, my brother, who has seen me through every moment in my life.. thank you and I love you…"

It was the sweetest sentiment that Serena was displaying for the crowd to see, she was opening up herself to the crowd and Darien saw her, the depth of her, a depth even he was never allowed to see… was this the new person that Andrew talked about.. The person that Andrew said that he needed to know

Serena strummed her guitar and the crowd became silent and the only light in the lounge were the candle light centerpieces that provided a glow to her skin and made her sparkle

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

She opened up her eyes that she closed and she looked at Andrew

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

She winked at Andrew and smiled at Reika before closing her eyes and embracing the lyrics of her song… taking herself back to her thirteen year old self  
_  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny_  
_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_  
_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_  
_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

She slowed her strumming

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

She broke her reminiscing minds thoughts and looked at the women that made her friends life complete

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

She winked at Reika who smiled knowing that Serena was officially telling her to be in Love with Andrew and that She would never have to worry about Serena, Serena knew her place at Andrews side and Serena knew Reika's place in Andrews heart, like Reika knew Serena's place in Andrews heart  
_  
So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_  
_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_  
_And he's all that I need to fall into.._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

She stood and the crowd was whistling and there were standing ovations, Serena was smiling and lifting her hand in gratitude, the next thing she knew, she felt a pair of hands grapping her waist and embracing her in a hug, it was Seiya. The crowd went crazy over the display of affection; all accept two men in the crowd who wanted to pounce like mother lions.

Serena looked to the crowd with a major blush that showed she was taken by surprise at the gesture

The next thing that she knew Seyia was on the mic announcing an offer to her in front of the whole audience, Serena's eyes went wide, she felt embarrassed, and overwhelmed

The crowd was chanting "DO IT…DO IT…".. but Serena didn't want to just jump into something like that and to her relief the two other siblings had now joined the conversation and were removing there brother away from the mic, and it was Yaten that bowed his head to Serena to silently ask her permission to talk, unlike the unruly younger brother

"As everyone can tell, my brother is quit taken with Mrs. Tsukino, as anyone would be, she is very talented, as was everyone else. I am sure that Mrs. Tuskino is very overwhelmed at such a blunt advance"… he glared at Seiya… "We will leave the offer on the table and let everyone get a goodnights rest, so thank you guys for joining us."

Raye took that as a que and turned on all the lights and people were filing out.

Serena stepped off stage and walked toward the group that was waiting for her… she glanced up at Andrew with a nervous smile… "Did you like it?".. she twirled her hair, losing all of her confidence and Darien chuckled at her, she had gone from lion to pussy cat in a matter of seconds

"Don't laugh at me."… her eyes bore holes in Darien, her eyes meeting his completely and he smiled at her

"I'm just thinking about how incredible you were up there and now you look to this one".. . he throw a thumb at Andrew… "For critiquing."

Serena blushed… he complemented her... "Thanks… Baka..".. She smiled at him and he felt a progression forward in there friendship

Andrew stepped forward and hugged her, everyone watching the display, it was a brotherly loving hug.. "Sere, that song broke my heart; I never knew you felt that way."

"Oh don't go getting all sentimental, I was thirteen remember, I felt a lot of ways, but I know that I will always love you."

At that the gang laughed and all engaged in conversation… it was… for a moment… like reliving there old selves again, Darien and Serena, to everyone's amazement, complimented one another and Andrew grew curious about the exchanges between both of them

As the night drew to a close, Serena was locking up and leaving toward her loft, when she heard foot stops behind her, her heart panicked and she turned around. It was Seyia

"Oh my God you scared me."

He smiled at her.. "I would love to be your stalker."

She rolled her eyes… "You are a real flirt you know that."

"Yes, but I only flirt with pretty girls who need someone to walk them home."

Serena hesitated and looked at her watch, it was late.. "Sure."

They walked in silence a little before she asked the question on her mind… "Why did you come back to the lounge?"

Seiya turned around in front of her, walking backwards… "Would you believe me if I said I can't stop thinking about you."

Serena laughed, he was amusing at best.. "I would believe that if you told me why?"

He loved the way she was modest about herself, she could have any guy in the room but she ignored every advance… "Honestly I can't stop thinking about how incredible you looked up there but I also needed to bring you back something."

They stopped and it was Seiya's que that she had arrived at her building

"May I come up?"

Serena knew he was getting fresh… "Sorry but I don't know you that well yet"

Seiya bowed his head… "I understand"

He handed Serena a paper and she read it, it was a contract… "I really need to sleep on this."

Seiya smiled… "I know… just don't keep me waiting. You are a real find. My brothers think so too, I haven't seen Yaten this happy about Talent in a long time."

That was when Serena knew that this was going to be one of the biggest decisions of her life. This wasn't some small time thing that they were offering her, it was a chance to tour with them.

"I will call you."

"Promise?"

She smiled before she walked into the front lobby of her building, she turned to him before he left.. "Promise."… She could flirt a little too

End of flash back….

Now Serena sat at her favorite park debating her decision, she huffed and kicked the water, it splashed up

"Hey, you don't have to go around and kick water at people." A voice stated playfully

She jolted upright at the voice that came from behind her and turned… "Oh I'm…"… she saw his smirked face.. "Well, I thought I was sorry. Now, I'm sure my foot had the right idea."

"Ouch and I thought that we had made progress forward."

Serena turned back to the water and sat back down Indian style, plucking the grass from underneath her and throwing it into the water…

She felt a presence come and take a seat beside her… "Isn't this a little below you?", Serena asked

Darien gave her a confused look and she elaborated on her statement…"You know for YOU big millionaire type, to sit on grass, and talk to US common people?"

Darien only looked at her with acknowledgement, a little hurt… "It wasn't below me when I helped you yesterday."

Serena felt bad for her comment, her frustration was being taken out on him, she knew that he wasn't the reason for her anger, although she was still mad for reasons they hadn't talked about yet, but she felt remorseful for her comment.. "Sorry. Thank you for helping yesterday. Mina thought you were great and she can't stop talking about you…. I reminded her that you're engaged."

Darien turned his head to the water, sitting beside her… "So are you thinking about taking their offer?"

Serena shrugged her shoulders and threw more grass in the water… "Maybe."

"Hum, sounds like you have a big decision to make, I know it might not mean much coming from me, but I know what you're going through."

Serena turned her head to Darien… _'Is he opening up to me?'_… She watched has he stood from her, still looking at the water, as he now skipped pebbles on the lake

"It wasn't easy when I left. I had to leave a lot of things behind."

He paused and Serena could hear the shakiness in his voice as he spoke

"I left friends, my ambitions to become a doctor, my school, my apartment. It was tough and I thought when I made my decision that I had chosen a life that would make sure that I was successful but what I know now and didn't understand then"…he looked at Serena and knelt down in front of her… "Is that success isn't about your title, how much money you make, or what kind of car you drive, it's about finding happiness and contentment."

He was looking straight into Serena's eyes and he saw her intensely reading him and he hoped that she saw the sincerity that he was trying to put forth

"Was that what you found?", Serena asked sincerely looking for a truthful answer

Darien stood again, he saw Setsuna approaching… "It was nice talking to you Serena."

Serena stood and looked in the direction that his eyes fell upon.. "I guess you have to go."

Setsuna saw the pair and huffed her way to Darien immediately tightening her hold on him, as if telling Serena "back off"…

"Well Serena it's nice to see you again. Darien and you seem to have quiet the history together, I spent the morning having breakfast with Andrew and his lovely fiancé Reika, and he told me so many stories…"

Serena looked at her with hurt in her eyes... "Fiancé?"

Setsuna laughed and pretended to be sincere about her slip.. "Opps I wasn't supposed to say anything. Well Andrew was planning on telling you today. He purposed last night, isn't that great. I guess you have two friends that are getting married now."

Darien saw the hurt the Serena was suffering, Setsuna had struck a chord in her and Darien was aggravated that Setsuna had let Andrews's secret slip, but Darien knew Setsuna well enough to know she did it on purpose…

Serena's eyes sparkled as she spoke… "Well I really need to get going. I was supposed to meet Andrew about an hour ago. I bet that's what was so important."… She smiled wearily at the couple and she noticed the bag that she was carrying.. "Oh you went to Mina's shop?"

Setsuna looked at her bag.. "Yes, I needed to get something's for the wedding; you know we've moved up the date. I m thinking before the end of summer… I have so much to do, so we better be going. Come on Darien"

Serena waved at them and she turned toward the direction of the lounge and she began to run and run, tears had made their way down her soft cheeks

She made up her mind… she was going to sign.. She needed to get away from here..

This place where her heart was filled with confusions and it ran wild with thoughts of him

Thoughts of her touching him and her never having him

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Since our last chapter Serena had decided that she needed to take up the offer that was given to her in order for her to be far away from Darien.

Mean while Darien is trying to continue living his life all the while stuck on Serena and trying desperately to put her out of his mind

This chapter picks up One week after their meeting in the park

**Chapter seven:**

Darien was overlooking his paperwork when his lawyer and close friend kunzite walked in.

"Hey there! Looks like your busy this morning?"

Darien looked up to his close ally… "Just catching up on some final details about the merger before I hand over my life".. he chuckled out

Kunzite sat at the chair that was in front of Darien's desk and set down a cup of coffee for his friend and opened a newspaper and started to read it

Darien looked up with wide eyes to see the front cover. He leaped up over his desk and grabbed it out of his friend's hand… "Let me see that!"…

Kunzite looked confused and then saw the page that Darien was looking at and saw the whole demeanor of Darien change. He was calm and inquisitive…

"What's with you and this girl that has everyone talking?"

Darien looked at his friend.. "What are you talking about?"

"apparently Setsuna's been up in arms to her receptionist about some girl and about your latest behavior changes."

Darien sat in his chair and looked at the front page… "Setsuna is busy planning her wedding"

"… "HER" wedding HUH?".. Kunzite smirked out

Darien only eyed him and then went back to reading the front cover, it explained that Serena had recently been signed.. _'guess she took their offer'_, Darien mentally noted but starred at the cover in distaste, It was of Serena arm and arm with Seiya at a charity event ; Darien secretly cursing the man on her arm… knowing his character…

"She's just an old friend Kunzite. I don't know why everyone can't understand that."… it was Darien's only defense and a weak on at that

Kunzite only smiled... "I'm sure."

Darien rolled his eyes at his lawyer and placed down the paper he so desperately grabbed from kunzite… "Well in any case I know that whatever was will never be and what I have to worry about now is the stability of the company. "

Kunzite felt a little remorse for Darien's statement. The man practically worked day and night in America and since he had returned to Japan, Darien's staff noticed that there was a man that lived inside of his skin, not a machine that was incapable of emotions

"Well if she's responsible for the recent change in your personality I don't think people are going to murder her for it."…

Darien looked at him… "What is it with everyone and saying that I've _"changed"_…?"

Kunzite only laughed.. "Really Darien?"… When he saw the Darien was really clueless he leaned forward a bit… "With all due respect but someone removed the stick that was lodged in your…"

Before Kunzite could finish his statement the door to Darien's office swung open and both men looked toward the door at their unexpected visitor

Darien stood.. "Good Morning Umnio."

Umino straightened his jacket and his glasses on his face… "I'm sorry Darien for the intrusion but I thought that Setsuna would be in here. When you see her can you please inform her that I am looking for her and that it is very important."

Darien was worried. Umino was usually calm and together but he had barged into the office in a wreck and looked highly upset.

"I will let her know if I see her today."

With that comment Umino walked out of the office and Dairen only shrugged his shoulders at his friend… "I don't know what that was about but as far as you last statement."… Darien looked at Kunzite with piercing eyes… "PLEASE DON'T FINISH"

Kunzite only laughed… "Well I think you get my point anyways but please call me when you finish overlooking those documents and get them to me so I can finalize any last minute details.".. Kunzite went to turn to leave but turned back around…"I almost forgot..."

He handed Darien and envelope… "We're invited to a charity event at the hospital tonight. These are the tickets and it's a black tie affair…SOOO Dress nice…. And bring your check book."

Darien nodded and he watched as his friend left his office and then went back to work but the paper with her face on it starred at him.

He looked at her every detail and wondered if she had ever thought about him like he had been thinking about her. He let out a loud sigh and threw the paper to the other side of the desk and laid his head down on the hard surface... '_Darien what are you thinking, you're getting married soon'_

Darien looked at the tickets that were in the envelope and decided that it would be good for him to go and try to put his mind on other things other than Serena

On the other side of town:

Serena was diligently getting ready at her place with Mina and Lita

"Seriously I'm not taking no for answer little one".. Mina yelled out to Serena who was in the bathroom

"WHY CAN"T I WEAR WHAT I WANT!".. Serena yelled back at her twin

"BECAUSE…".. Mina snickered… "A date with Serena the new and upcoming talent should rack in some good dough for the benefit tonight but _**not**_ if your wearing jeans and a tee- shirt!"… Mina purred out

Serena finally emerged from her bathroom wearing a short fitted black satin dress

"Mina this leaves nothing to the imagination. I'm not trying to give the wrong impression; this _**is**_ for a benefit for goodness sake"

Mina strolled over to her friend and swiftly untied Serena's hair that fell down around her like golden spun yarn….

"REALLY MINA IM NOT YOUR BARBIE"… Serena crossed her arms while Mina examined her outfit

"Looks good! The only thing left is makeup and shoes but that's covered so Me and Lita will go get ready !"…

Serena shrugged her arms and rolled her eyes… "Fine.. I just hope this night goes by quick and I don't end up on a date with an 80 year old man."… Serena muttered out

Mina was snickering silently because in her head she was _scheming_ and she knew that there was a certain someone that was going to be there. A certain man that she just knew Serena was in love with and they just needed the perfect situation for them to be put in for their love to blossom… _'Watch out Darien shields because tonight the Goddess of love is on your side_'… she mentally thought

oooOOOooo

Darien sat silently in the Limo with Kunzite who was smirking at Darien as he watched Darien sit next to Setsuna. Kunzite eyed Darien's posture and pose with Setsuna, it was like they were playing a role for one another…

"I hope that you don't mind Setsuna that this is a fundraising benefit, I hear that the hospital came up with a very unique theme."... Kunzite asked the tense women

Setsuna only smiled... "I hope so. I don't want to be bored all night."

At that comment they arrived at the hospital and were shocked to see a crowd and cameras. It looked like the entrance of a Hollywood premiere… "I take this is the unique theme kunzite?".. Setsuna smirked at Kunzite

"We'll see."…Kunzite smirked back but he knew the real theme

At that the trio exited there limo and were escorted down a red carpet with flashing lights and people yelling and Darien secretly thought about if this was how Serena would always be greeted… '_she deserves this'_.. Darien smiled and relaxed his shoulders

Kunzite saw the new beam that Darien was letting out and kunzite nudged him… "Your thinking about her.. ", he whispered to his friend

Darien looked at him with big eyes and straightened his stance.. "I was thinking that this is a nice change.."… Darien bantered out and walked faster towards the door

Once inside Darien was greeted and the trio mingled and socialized with the people then a man came on stage to announce the night's engagement

ON stage in the back stood a nervous Serena… "I can't believe I let you talk me into this Mina."

Mina only giggled… "It's for Reika too!"

Serena looked back.. "I can't believe she talked all of you into this too.".. Serena eyeballed all her friends who stood there… "Who's working today at the lounge anyways if you're all here?"

Raye came and put her hands on her friend's shoulders "Calm down Andrew closed for the night"

Serena's eyes went big.. "WHAT?"

Serena was about to walk away when she heard a loud applause and saw a parade of women start to walk out onto the stage…

"Serena we're starting…. just except that you're doing this weather you want to or not."… Mina shoved Serena to walk forward

Serena just huffed and decided that if this was where she was going to be then fine… "FINE MINA… but just remember that when I kick your ass later you asked for it!"

Serena took her place in line, hand on her hip, and walked out, each women receiving a number so that their perspective dates would know who to bid on… she felt cheap but determined… '_its charity Serena', _ she mentally comforted herself

Outside Darien was arm and arm with Setsuna when he saw a familiar trio walk into the benefit….

Before Darien could even utter a word of annoyance the one man he was starting to hate the most was in front of him with his hand stretched out

"AH! Darien Shields… Waiter by day, Millionaire by night… it's nice to see you again."

Darien shook the man's hand… "Good to see you again too Seyia."… Darien muttered between gritted teeth, even when he shook the man's hand, Darien could have sworn that his skin was touched by fire

" Setsuna the lovely bride to be I hear from Serena.".. Seiya purred out while taking her hand and kissing it

Darien suddenly felt his skin grow pale at the mention of Serena's name coming out of Seiya's mouth… '_She talks to him ?'_… Darien thought

At the sudden sound of loud applause the two dueling males brought their attention to the front of the stage and Seiya rubbed his hands together

"This should be interesting."… was the comment out of Seiya's mouth

"This is a charity benefit Seiya…" Darien retorted

Seiya turned to Darien with a smirk glimmer in his eyes… "Ah, but I am the one who will benefit once I win a date with Serena."

Darien's face grew dark and Seiya saw the jealous and confused look in Darien's eyes…

"Darien didn't Serena tell you?... Probably not… but she's going to be auctioned off to the highest bidder for a one night date and I plan on being that person."

'_An auction? What kind of charity event would auction off people?"…_ Darien so bitterly thought

At that the room went dark and the stage was illuminated and the curtains were opened to reveal a line of lovely women and Darien's eyes roamed till he saw her there.. '_Sere…'_… Darien's body incoherently taking over, stepping forward slightly but was gently held back by kunzite

"I'll take care of this.".. Kunzite whispered to Darien with Authority and charm

Darien eyed his friend and slightly nodded. Darien turned to Setusna.. "Were leaving."

Setsuna looked at him suspiciously and then to the stage where she noticed Serena… "Why is that when she's in a room with you… your whole life has to change direction?"… Setsuna bitterly barked out

Darien eyed her again.. "Were leaving and that's final."

With that the couple exited the event with Seiya left in a cunningly wicked smile and Kunzite eyeing the man and eyeing the women that it seemed had captured the heart of his most trusted friend

Darien escorted Setsuna to the Limo and placed her inside and asked the driver to take her home

"Setsuna get in the car"

She looked at him… "Aren't you coming?"… her statement covered in sarcasm

"I have to go and make sure that jerk stays away from Serena."

Setsuna only smiled.. "Serves her right. Only a woman with no morals would volunteer to be any mans play toy", She barked out bitterly

Darien already furious was now at his breaking point.. "Serena won't be any mans anything. _NOW _get in the car." But all the while Darien hadn't noticed the jealous possessiveness of his voice

"And why would that be Darien Shield? You are an engaged man who shouldn't concern himself with the affairs of another women. I would be careful Darien Shield because remember nothing is finalized until were married."

At that comment Setsuna entered into the waiting car and the driver drove away

Darien was left standing there amazed at her audacity to hold his future over his head like that but also flustered at himself for letting his emotions get so possessive of Serena in front of Setsuna

One thing was for sure and that was that Darien still wouldn't let Seiya have Serena. The thought made Darien furious again at Serena '_why would she put herself in such a situation, with so many perverts out there. Who Know who could try something.."_ Darien was madly thinking while rushing back into the benefit

"Well ladies and gentlemen seems our night has almost come to a close but we have one more lovely lady. Her name is Serena and she was recently signed to Starlight Records. She is hoping that there is a generous fellow out there who would lay out his wallet for a charitable cause and receive the prize of a one night date with her."

Serena walked on stage and the women went into quite chatter. She was beautiful and all the men and women in the room could tell

The announcer came back on to get the attention of the room

"We will start the bid at 20,000"

5 bids went up and Darien eyed Kunzite

"25,000", kunzite bellowed

Seiya looked at the man who raised the amount and eyed his completion up and down.. "35,000".. Seiya countered

The man onstage asking anyone else… "Going ONCE… GOING TWICE"

Kunzite eyes Darien to see if he should go higher and Darien nodded

" 45,000" Kunzite countered again

Serena was getting nervous _' who are these two guys?_.. the lights on stage were too bright to see anyone on the floor

Then "50,000" was furious shouted by Seiya and the crowd clapped and cheered. It was the highest bid all night

The man on stage was ready to close the offer but Darien couldn't bear the thought and before Kunzite could utter a word to counter the bid Darien shouted… "80,000"

Now both Kunzite and Seiya stared at Darien. Kunzite shocked at his ultra conservative friend lose his cool and Seiya finally getting to see his threat on Serena really affected Darien and it only made Seiya bid higher… "90,000"

The crowd was speechless looking at the two men , who now resembled high school boys fighting

Darien only stared at Seiya and could tell that Seiya was up to his last dollar. Darien who did this for a living in out bidding people smirked… he had Seiya… " One Million for a Date with the Lovely Serena."

Seiya knew he could go no higher and walked away and the crowd clapped and the lights flew on and Serena nervously scanned the room only to see it was Darien who had won her.

She feverously walked off stage with the crowd shaking Darien's hand. Kunzite eyes Darien, who singled him to go after Serena

Serena stormed off back stage _'who does he think he is? MR BIG SHOT MILLIONARE….URG! The man just crawls under my skin…_

While Serena was busy bashing Darien in her head she never saw Kunzite waiting for her at the end of the hall way

He gripped her shoulder to get her attention before letting go and she nearly jumped up and screamed but bite back… "WHAT THE HELL MAN. You can't go around grabbing people. Who are you and what are you doing back stage?"

Kunzite smiled… she was a spitfire in all of her rage

"HEY!"… Serena waived her hand in his face… "I'm talking to you."… When Serena saw that he only smiled at her she grew nervous… "Hey, I'll scream if you try anything. So I think It would be best if you leave."

Seeing that he had made her nervous Kunzite bowed… "Please accept my apology but I am here to make sure that you arrive safely to an awaiting limo."

Serena eyed him… "Whose limo?"

"Mr. Shields had requested to have your date tonight. He is waiting for you."

The sound of his name so formalized made Serena livid… "DARIEN SENT YOU?"… Serena Shrieked out with her hands tightly held to her sides in fist… "Well tell "MR. SHILEDS" that he can have his money back because he nothing but a…"… Serena searched for the word… "BUT A BAKA!" and she stormed passed Kunzite toward the exit and kunzite was quite amused

"I've never heard anyone put it so gracefully perfect.", Kunzite remarked to her back and Serena paused and turned back and looked at the man sent to "retrieve" her

"what's you name anyways?"… She demanded

"Kunzite."

"Listen Kunzite tell Darien that he can't buy back friendship."

Kunzite smiled… "I'll leave you to tell him that."

Serena was confused but only because she never saw Darien enter the exit door and Darien heard her comment and it hurt him to think that was her opinion

Kunzite bowed and left and Serena was about to call to him but was met with a light tap on the shoulder, only this time she yelled and when she turned on impulse she slapped Darien

The sound echoed and Kunzite smiled widely knowing exactly what happened

"What the HELL SERENA!"… Darien held his face in his hand

Serena only covered her mouth in shock at her reaction. But then she remembered that she HATED HIM right now '_he deserved worse!_' she mentally noted

"You're lucky I didn't knee you where is hurts. You know YOU HAVE SOME NERVE."

Darien smiled a little, he loved it when she was mad, her face in a furious pink and her eyes in a passionate heat…. "I was only protecting you Serena. What the hell do you think you were doing up there. Prancing around in this outfit."

Serena was shocked… "PRANCING?PROTECTING?... That's the lamest excuse if I've ever heard one. How dare you even bid on me when your"… Serena chocked back the word with tears ready to spill forth… "When you're engaged to be married…".. she finally said in a weakened voice of defeat while hitting Darien in the chest with her fist.

Her tears now fully falling Darien only pulled her into a hug… "Serena please stop "… he whispered out through wincing pains

Serena did stop… being in his arms only made her tears fall more… "Why are you doing this to me?", she managed to slightly sob out

Darien gently took her shoulders and pulled her back to look into her eyes … "I was only trying to protect you…"

Serena stared at him and knew that his statement was true… "From who Darien? This is a benefit. These people came out for Charity."

Darien placed his hand behind his head nervously seeking a counter argument… "I don't like that Seiya guy Serena… He's no Good… Please Serena listen."

Serena suddenly broke out in a chuckle and Darien grew concerned her had pushed her to far

" Don't tell me Darien…"…She paused to catch her breath from laughing holding her stomach … " Seiya was the other bidder?"… She asked but before Darien could answer she replied… "NO don't answer that question because I already know the answer…"

Serena's laughter left her and she sternly looked into Darien's eyes… "You don't even know Seiya to judge him. He is doing everything he can to get my songs recorded. But you Darien"… her face became amused in anger and tears silently falling from her eyes… " Your doing everything you can to just break my heart again."

Darien's heart shattered in her tears and his stomach felt sick at her comment. Her eyes bore a pain that he couldn't bare to see… "Sere…"

"NO Darien stop Already!... You've been back for only a few weeks and you've managed to turn my world upside down again. You can't just come back and play protector. I'm not fourteen anymore…" she paused and closed her eyes … "You have a fiancé to protect now." 

At that Serena walked passed Darien out the exit and Darien heard her start to sob before she exited. The heartbreak in her eyes was too much for him to bare and to know that it was him that put it there… _'I'm sorry sere…."_… he felt the tear fall from his eye and hit his hand… '_I am a baka'_

To be continued…..

I LOVE REVIEWS YES I DO… I LOVE REVIEWS ECSPECIALLY FROM YOU! You know you want to… SO LEAVE IT… LEAVE IT…. Till next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to ALL MY REVIEWERS… you have all made this my most successful story that I have written so far. I hope that I can make it one to beat…. But it can't be possible if there were NO REVIEWS… SO thank you from the bottom of my heart!

Chapter eight:

Serena sat at her Piano facing the window in her loft.

She was getting ready for one of her shows, the last one before she started her world tour with the Star Lights… She sighed heavily, pressing the keys

The previous night's events still playing in her head, it was all that Serena was thinking about, and it was giving her writers block . She was told to write a new song that wasn't going to be on her album but the truth was that all of her songs always had one focus and as much as she hated saying it…. it was him… _'Darien'_, she sighed out

She stood up from her seat and shut the Piano top and walked away looking out the window, it was almost mid day and she had already wasted hours doing nothing, but she was thankful for the break

Suddenly her door bell rang, breaking her concentration.. _'Who the heck could that be?"_

She walked over to the door and peaked into the spy hole.. _' Seiya?'_ She mentally shouted… the last thing she wanted was company but she opened the door anyways

She smiled as brightly as she could.. "Seiya, what a Surprise!", she tried to sound convinced… she looked at him and he was dressed rather handsomely.. " Are You going somewhere?"

Her overview of his clothes was noticed and he took it to think that Serena was checking him out

"Actually I am …but… I thought since I haven't paid you a visit and I was in this part of town that I might see you before the show tomorrow."… He smugly answered with a sheepish smile

Serena leaned into her front door frame and Seiya leaned forward trying to peak in… "Aren't you going to invite me in?".. Seiya said playfully

Serena was aware of her venerable state and didn't need Seiya fogging things up for her… " Seiya.. I … UH?"..

Seiya caught Serena around the waist.. "Come on Serena we are past the shy phase with one another.".. Seiya passionately peered out into Serena's ear

Serena was past offended and removed herself from Seiya's hold… "Im sorry Seiya but I don't mix business with pleasure."

Seiya stepped back, slightly angry… "You sound like that friend of yours… What's his name?.. YEAH… Darien… Don't get so stuck up that you forget who it is that is going to help you make it big…"

Seiya turned on his heel and left… Serena watched him leave, closed the door and slid down in tears, holder her knees into her chest for comfort... '_What just happened?'_

_At the lounge:_

Andrew was furiously wiping counter tops when Darien walked into the lounge.

Darien sat at the Bar and waited for his friend to notice him but Andrew was seriously disturbed and taking it out on the counter tops, Dairen being the mature one that he was walked over to his friend in his absent state of mind and shouted… "HEY CAN I GET SOME SERVICE?"

Andrew about jumped out of his skin and flew into the rack behind him holding glasses… "What the HELL DARIEN?"

Darien just smiled and walked backed to his seat. Andrew came over to him and Darien looked at him and then at the cloth that he was holding_.. 'Maybe I need to stop cleaning',_ Andrew mentally noted

"So Drew what has you all uptight this morning?"

Andrew stared at Darien… " I was just thinking about tomorrow. I want this place to look great for Serena's last show before she goes on tour next month, they have her pretty busy. I miss her around here."

At the mention of her name Darien's whole composure changed... "Andrew did you know about yesterdays little auction at the hospital?"… Darien was completely composed with his question although he wanted to scream

Andrew responded with great enthusiasm … "Yeah, wasn't it a great idea? Reika thought it up and the girls all volunteered to be the ones to help raise some money for the hospitals new children wing."

Darien sighed. He knew that the event was for a cause but to think that he thought that it was just women selling themselves he felt ashamed… it was for the children… "Did you know Serena was going to be one of the girls?"

Andrew went pale… "WHAT!"

"I take that as a NO…", Darien said sarcastically

Andrew sat down… "That girl is going to be the life of me.. I just know it… Doesn't she know what kind of guys there are out there?"… Then it hit him… "WHO BID ON HER?"'

Andrew shot up out of his chair and ran to the phone but before he could dial the number Dairen responded

"I DID but I'm glad to know I wasn't the only one to think that way.."

Andrew dropped the phone and looked at Darien… "You bought Serena as a date?"… then he thought about it more… "What about your fiancé?"

"What about the fact that you actually let anyone do that?... Darien shouted back avoiding the question

Andrew sighed… "It wasn't a bad idea. I think that I'm just over protective of Serena. I've seen too many guys try and get with her and have only one intention. I literally had to stop working at Crown because I thought I was going to have to kill the teenage boys there."

Darien could mentally see the scenes playing in his head and grew heavily jealous at the thought of any man being next to Serena.

"So what happened? Did you and Serena actually go on a date?", Andrew asked curiously

Darien sighed heavily.. "Can I have a drink first?"

Andrew nodded and they talked for an hour as Darien told Andrew about the previous night's events. Andrews's mouth was open the whole time listening

"YOU PAID A MILLION DOLLARS…YOU IDIOT!" Andrew shouted in disbelief

Darien downed the rest of his drink… "At least it's a tax write off."

Andrew chuckled and then intensely looked at Darien… "You still have feelings for her don't you?"

Darien stared at his glass speechless, knowing that his answer should be yes… "Feelings huh?"… He looked at Andrew up from his empty glass… "It's more like electric shock therapy when she's around.."

Andrew laughed... "She does make you want to die sometimes but then there is that light that she has. Is so contagious and it just draws people to her. Her honesty and purity of heart, it's incomparable."

Darien looked at Andrew… "Sounds like you're in love with her… MR ENGAGED MAN"

" I wouldn't talk so fast there buddy. I have Reika and I am very much in love with her but I know who Serena is and who she deserves and the last time I checked you were long engaged before I was and as far as Serena goes, even though were friends again, I won't let you just come into her life and confuse her. She's been through enough heart ache from you."

Darien got livid… "What heartbreak did I PUT HER THROUGH? You know everyone around here looks at me like the bad one. WHY? Because I left… she knew I was leaving.." … with that statement Darien stood up mad and walked towards the door to leave

Andrew stood and looked at Darien retreating back and sighed before yelling out… "She cried for you every night for almost a year.", His voice echoing hurt and anger

Darien stopped and his heart sank and he turned to look at Andrew and Andrew continued

" I watched her sleep and whisper your name and know that you wouldn't come back. I was the one who tried to console her when her birthdays came and there were no cards or letters to her. You lied to her and it broke her heart."

Darien could see the pain in Andrews's eyes for Serena's pain that she went through and Darien remembered the night on the balcony. How he knew he'd be too busy to keep in contact all the time but that he had promised to… he planned to… "I wanted to be her friend Andrew. I didn't plan on anything. I just happened"… it was all that Darien could say

He looked at Andrew who looked like he was ready to break… "I'm trying to make it up but every time she's around my head gets all clouded up and nothing makes sense anymore. I'm not a bad person… I tried to be fair to her."

Andrew was perplexed by Darien's statement.. "Fair? Ignoring Serena wasn't fair."… Andrews's statement dripping with anger

"I was fair when I left her. What kind of future would Serena have had with me? She was only 16 when I left with her whole life ahead of her."… Darien defended his statement

Andrew just shook his head… "You are such a bloody idiot Darien Shields. She broke down those walls of composure all those years ago and you were just too scared to let yourself fall in love with her."

Darien searched for a response but nothing came to him. It was true. He wanted to declare his love for Serena that night on the balcony but decided that he should just be her friend and still he had managed to break her heart… "I'm not going to fight with you about this. Serena is living her life and she seems happy."

"You're still an idiot if you think that statement is true."… Andrew retorted without reservations. He knew Serena loved Darien and still did… and for whatever reasons he could hate Darien for… Andrew saw the way they just fit together… " Whatever…. Do what you want Darien just make your choice and be done with it."

Darien just nodded and left. He could see that Andrew had been holding his reservations to just bash his face in and Dairen thought to himself how he would just let him do it.

Darien looked around and saw that it was almost dusk and decided that he wanted to go to his office. He walked there and pushed the buttons to the elevator completely lost to the thoughts in his head.

He had never let himself fall for Serena but after all these years was he still in love with her or in lust with her. She had grown into a beautiful woman without a doubt but even when she was younger her biggest beauty was her heart…. _'I'm I still in love with Serena?'_

That was the question that he was asking himself when he walked into his office and saw Umino and Setsuna arguing

"BABE"… Setsuna nervously exclaimed from his seat

Darien looked at both of them and Umino stood silent but put a handful of crumbled papers into his coast pocket… "What's going on Umino? Is everything okay?", Darien asked concerned

Umino straightened his coat and the glasses on his face… "For now but Setsuna we will finish this conversation.".. he said forcefully before exciting the office

With that Umino exited the room and Darien was left standing there looking at Setsuna who laughed nervously

"What was that all about? I've never seen Unimo shout louder than a whisper."

Setsuna got up and hugged Darien… "Oh nothing sweetheart, just sibling quarrellings. He's just uptight right now but he'll get over it. Everything will be okay."

Darien robotically hugged Setsuna back… "I guess that can happen."

Setsuna looked at Darien… "Sweetie about yesterday ... I over reacted. I know she's a friend and that you're like a brother to her.. Right?"

Darien felt nausea in his stomach… "right."… His statement a true lie if he had ever intentionally lied.

Outside the door of Darien's office Umino stood with the papers in his hands once again. They were old and withered with time but the writing was hers and the signature was hers… the picture of the bunny she always drew to say _'Hi'_ it was hers…

'Oh Sere what have I done?'… Umino stated in a whisper before leaving the beautiful crystal towers

To be continued…

OOOOhhh…what's going on with the papers Umino has and why are Setsuna and Unimo fighting over them… YOU'LL HAVE TO KEEP READING TO FIND OUT…

In the meantime… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW….


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to all those that are continuing to review… I get so excited… but I am also sorry for the late update… Life has been busy… I've found out I'm pregnant with my first child and kind of got lost in doctor visits and such Plus the kid is draining the life out of me…

Please continue to support the story and leave your reviews…..

Chapter nine:

One month later:

"Now pose sexy"

It was the one millionth time Serena was posing "Sexy" for the photographer. The lights were flashing and she was tired. She had entered into the photo shoot at 5 am to start makeup and clothes and it was now 7pm, it was starting to take at toll on her

The photographer finished his photos… "Okay Sere sweet heart I'm all done, go and throw on something from the wardrobe and I'll finish the printouts and we'll look at them over dinner"

Serena nodded... "Sounds great Sapphire."... She paused and turned back... "Do you mind if we go to Constellations? I haven't been over there in forever and I want to see everyone."

Sapphire smiled at the beautiful blond… "Whatever you want you're the boss."

Serena smiled remembering Mina and her conversation about the word "BOSS" and it's backwards meaning. She rushed to the wardrobe room and got out of the getup that she had on, it was beautiful but it was way too classy for constellations, maybe for a ball or something

She picked out a simple baby blue shirt and blue jeans that hugged her hips, and cute sandals. She played in her hair, to loosen the curls that fell into soft spiral tendrils, playing off her sexy figure.

She was excited, she missed her friends, she hadn't seen them in many weeks, once she accepted the contract with the Starlight's her life took off. She was in the studio recording her songs, doing photo shots and small appearances at places with the starlight's, who would introduce her to the press as the NEW and UPCOMING star of their recording label

She was amazed at first, it was so fun and exciting but after the first three weeks of non stop life, she was exhausted and not to mention Seiya's contant flurting… she barely slept a full night's sleep, she was handled from one person to the next, they dolled her up with makeup, clothes, and hairdos, but she loved to be simple… _but_ she was getting what she always wanted… her music was going to be heard and people all over the world would be able to hear it

"SERE BABY ARE YOU READY?"

The call from Sapphire broke her thoughts… "Yeah, I'm coming"

They retreated to the lounge and she walked in giddy and laughing at Sapphires joke he had just made, when she saw Mina, she ran to her and threw her arms around her… "Mina I've missed you soooo much!"

"Serena, is that you?"

Serena stepped back… "OH stop! It's hasn't been that long."

"Oh Sere, we've missed you. Andrew is going to be so happy that you're here. I'll go get him, Go and take any seat you want… it's your place."

Serena took Sapphire by the arm and lead him to a tall table for two… "Here, I love this seat I can see the stage perfectly."

Sapphire looked at her… "I didn't know you owned this place."

Serena blushed… "I'm a women of many secrets..SHHH… Don't tell…".. She giggled and looked around the place she felt at home… "This was my first love but I found music and it became a new passion and I had to pursue it."

"Well it's a lovely place".. Sapphire compliment as he took out Serena's photo shots.. "Here are your photos."

Sapphire took out a huge stack of snapshots there were millions of them and they all looked like someone else and Serena looked on in amazement… she barley recognized herself... _'Boy what makeup and clothes can do'_, she mentally chimed while shifting through the bunch

"Wow is this me?"

"Who else could pull off those poses and that smile, you're a natural."

He winked at her and smiled, he liked flirting with her but it was all in innocent fun, Sapphire actually felt a strange tingle to watch over her and protect her.

As Serena was looking through the photos she never saw Andrew come behind her and start to look over her shoulder at the pictures as well.. and he was amazed at them…" WOW…SERENA… these are amazing.."

Serena was startled but when she looked up she saw it was Andrew.. "DREW!"

Serena jumped off her chair and flung herself into his arms and held him in a long embrace before Sapphire cleared his throat to separate the two …Serena giggled

"Andrew this is Sapphire, he is my Photographer that Seyia assigned me to."

Andrew gave him the lookdown and Sapphire saw the protective stare that he was given and reached out his hand to the man in front of him… "I've heard a lot about you."

"You have? I hope that she also told you that I have to interrogate everyone she dates."

"ANDREW"… Serena slapped his arm… "We're not dating and we don't plan on it either.."

Sapphire threw her hurts eyes... "Rena I thought our relationship was deeper than that… I'm hurt"

His theatrical performance made her giggle and Andrew sat down again.

The trio talked but at the bar there sat a business man that had become stiff at the sudden announcement of a certain blond in the lounge. He turned to see her there… _'wow, she looks amazing'_… her hair was playfully sexy and her body was well defined by her clothing, leaving everything to the imagination but everything to be desired.. _'I should go over there and say something'_…he fought with his conscience… _'Like hi? It's good to see you. You've been my every thought since the last time I saw you.'_…. he mentally kicked himself.. He had been so conflicted the last few weeks after the charity benefit

He had even been shopping with Setsuna for her wedding gown and she when she asked for his opinion at how she looked… Darien looked at Setsuna and saw Serena and his heart ached, Setsuna had set boundaries after their last moment together. She was jealous and Darien knew it but he felt ashamed to say that he was thinking about her when Setsuna would make love to him, he was longing for her, he wanted at least some sort of contact with her

"Hey you."

Darien was snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Mina… "What?"

"I don't know? How about that fact that you're over here fighting with the thoughts when you should be over there getting rid of that cocky guy."… Mina growled while wiping the counter

Darien rolled his eyes and turned around again, he now saw what Mina was talking about, sometime between his rethinking and reflecting, Seyia had walked in, Darien growled and then turned around again

"like I care?"… he said in an annoyed tone to Mina

" LOOK!"… Mina stood there with a hand on her hip.. "You're not fooling me, maybe Setsuna but not me."

" you have no right to make comments about my feelings."

Mina looked dead into his eyes… "I have the right to protect Serena's feelings and for unknown reasons she is rather fond of you, even if you did break her heart."

Darien looked at the fiery blond with contempt…she was right and he knew it… "She hates my guts and if I were her I would forget about me too..I broke my promise to her and I should have wrote or called… maybe she would have done the same… we could still be friends"

Mina looked at him in shock.. "What the hell are you talking about?"… she yelled out in a whisper

Darien looked at her with wide eyes.. "DO I have to repeat myself? I should have WROTE or CALLED because she would have wrote and called me back, there is no need to make me say it again..I FEEL HORRIABLE OKAY!"

He stood from his chair and Mina immediately grabbed his hands… "SIT"… Darien did like he was asked as she barked out the comment catching Darien by surprise; she leaned in to a close whisper… "You mean to tell me YOU NEVER got a letter from Serena?"

Darien shook his head "no"

"AND you NEVER received any of her messages that she left at your building?"

Darien was starting to see the picture, he had never received any letter or a phone call, he had always hacked it up to the fact that it was too painful for Serena to do those things and with his busy schedule, he hadn't done it and when he realized that months had passed he was too embarrassed to call and too scared to hear her voice in pain from not hearing from him.. so he waited to see if she would make the first move…

"She wrote me didn't she?"… Darien asked in confusion

Mina nodded in complete amazement that he never knew… "She wrote you almost every day but you never responded then she would call and they took messages and promised to forward them to you but then one day her mail came back 'return to sender', it broke her heart, she went into depression and if it hadn't been for Andrew sticking by her side, she could have been a lot worse but she grew wings and she is the beautiful butterfly that you see before you today but I've never seen the sparkle in her eyes like when your around BUT don't tell her I told you that."

Darien stood with a new found confidence and a burning desire, she had written him, called him, she cared enough to do those things, even if it had pained her.. he walked in the direction of the talking group

"Hey Drew, you left me to fend for myself over there against the crazy blond."… Darien shouted while walking away from the Bar area and Drew turned to see Darien…

"SORRY but Come and see these picture of Serena..She's a knock out."

Darien walked up to the table and stood looking at her, her cheeks blushed red… "She's always been a knock out."

Serena looked at him with a twinkle in her eye and Seiya noticed…

"So Darien how's Setsuna?"… Seiya swiftly asked

Serena broke her stare and looked at the table. Waiting for his response. Serena had to admit that everynight after there confrontation she had thought about him and couldn't forget, even if she was mad, the way he held her…

Darien's whole composure changed, he stood straighter and his business like mannerism were all of a sudden turned on when he responded to Seiya's question … "She is doing great. She's all done with the wedding arrangements."

All the talk about Wedding stuff made Serena want to run again, Run far away but she needed to face the fact that Darien had made a decision like she had.. "Well I'm happy for you two."

Darien looked at Serena again and the sparkle her eyes held a moment ago faded….they were back in their realities… "Thanks I'm happy for you to."…

Darien looked down at the pictures spread across the table…"Wow there's so many of them and wonderfully taken, someone has a great eye"

"Please Darien don't boast his ego anymore.", Serena said playfully trying to rectify the awkwardness

Darien smiled at Serena then at the man that her comment was made towards… "Are they for a portfolio?"

Seiya was the one to make the next comment… "No there for her CD that will be coming out SOON.".. He looked at Serena with Wide eyes, she about jumped out of her seat

"ARE YOU SERIOUS SEIYA?"

Seiya nodded, he loved when he had her full attention… "Yes, we finished ahead of schedule and were wrapping it up, Yaten is working through the night, he is excited about it BUT that means that we need to find the right photo for your cover..SO PICK ONE ALREADY!"

Serena jumped up and down and did the cabbage patch, her dance of over enthusiasm, she turned beat red as she realized that everyone was staring at her, including Darien, who had fallen again for the blond, she was still that giddy youth that loved life to the fullest

Serena scrunched her noise up in the cutest way and crossed her arms to the group of guys.. "Don't act like you guys are cool all the time okay! I can have my moments."

At that… she sat down again and her fingers roamed the pictures.. "I can't make up my mind, they all look beautiful but I want something… UM..Umm"… she pondered what it was that she was looking for

"Rare." , Darien whispered out

The whole group of guys looked at the tall dark haired man, who was holding a picture in his hand and examining it, he placed it down in front of all the others and he looked at her and no one else

"This one captures you the best, it's rare."

Sapphire snatched the picture… "This was just a picture I took of her to test the camera.. I mean the lighting is perfect but where's the SEXY TO IT?"

Serena suddenly realized why Darien had picked that picture and she took it from Sapphires hand and examined it,

It was a picture of her sitting on the cherry wood floor of the studio staring out the window. She wasn't in makeup and wardrobe yet, she was wearing nothing but a black baggy sweater, that sagged off one shoulder, and her black undergarments. It was raw… not sexy on purpose, but there was the innocence in the picture that made it sexy, the venerability… she was looking out that window wondering if this was worth what would be sacrificed, it was defiantly "rare"… she had exposed herself in such an intimate way that was much deeper than bearing her skin, she was bearing her soul in this picture… "I love it."

"WHAT?"… Sapphire was shocked… "You can't be serious Sere Baby. Look at this one, you are Super sexy in this one, no guy would turn you down in this picture..SHIT I WOULD TURN STRAIGHT."

Serena rolled her eyes and stood up… "I don't think that's the point. I want that picture." … she looked at Darien… "Thanks, tell Setsuna I said Hi"

She turned to the group of people… "I'm going home. I've had a long day and I need my rest."

"Can I walk you home?"... The sentence came out of Dariens mouth so fast that the whole group stared at him, including Seyia who was upset that he was beat to the question

Serena smiled and nodded "yes" to his question… "I'll see you tomorrow Drew, I've missed you, hug that beautiful fiancé of yours for me."… with that she kissed his cheek and Darien walked towards the Door and held it open for her.

The group of guys looked from one man to the next

"He is so HOT"… Sapphire blurted out once Darien and Serena had officially excited the building

Drew looked at Sapphire and rolled his eyes

"WHAT?".. "I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking including Sere, she is in over her head but SHIT I would be too after a man like that."

Seiya looked at Sapphire… "A married man…"

Drew correct him.. "An engaged man they're not married Yet."

At that Drew whistled away and went to Mina who was wiping the counter top and smirked at Andrew… " So I take everything went well with Serena?"

Andrew stared at the blond and knew that she had put Darien up to walking over to talk to Serena, there was no way Darien was going to do it on his own unless he had some motivation… "What did you say to him?"

Mina rolled her eyes… "What makes you think that I said something to him?"

"Maybe because when I left him he was in complete despair over what happened a month ago and whether he was making the right choice by marrying Setsuna and there was only one other time in Darien's Shields life that he has ever questioned his decision and that was when he left Serena here in Japan, then he walks over to us like he was king of the world, FLIRTING WITH HER.. OPENLY FLIRTING!"

Mina giggle she had done her job , she leaned forward to whisper in a clear message of intent…

" I only told him what HE and Everyone else sees is so Obvious and that includes Setsuna, who sees the way he looks at Serena, the MANS whole mans demeanor changes and I only made him aware of a big mistake he was making if he just ignored his feelings for her."

Andrew shook his head… "You're putting your two senses into a situation that isn't yours to deal with, YOU'RE MEDDLING."

"Whatever Andrew I am just doing what you want to do but because you can't get past _"THE PAST"_, you are letting Darien make one of the biggest mistakes of his life."

Andrew was starting to get very annoyed, she was right…. she was always right when it involved matters of the heart… BUT…. that didn't mean that HE had to give into her every idea… "It doesn't matter what I think, Darien needs to make up his own mind, he is set to Marry a women because she's perfectly fit for his Business life, and that can get boring, I'm just making sure that he's not just seeing Serena as the NEW exciting thing in his life that he has to chase down."

At that he crossed his arms in self defense, it was true what he said but he knew that he was letting Darien Marry a women that was an obvious control freak, every aspect of their lives had to revolve around the company and there images… it annoyed Darien but Darien knew it was great for company growth but it was so obvious that they were meant to be better business partners than Married but he just couldn't get past Serena's many nights of heartache, he didn't want to see her hurt again, even if he liked Darien and their friendship was growing again

Mina could read right through Andrew's bullshit and she just huffed… "Something tells me that you don't believe that Darien would intentionally hurt Serena and from what he told me tonight they are both being deceived by someone other than themselves and they need to realize that"

Andrew looked perplexed…. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means Darien never received one letter Serena wrote him or any messages that she left him and something tells me that it wasn't a mistake in the mail system."

Andrew looked like he had been hit with a freight train… "Really?"

"REALLY!"…. "BOSS I need to get back to real work around here."

oooOOOooo

It was a slow walk and both looked awkwardly strained to stay composed, Darien strolled with his hands in his pockets and Serena did the same looking at the moon and stars

"Wow, the moon is beautiful tonight."… she couldn't help the comment, the night was breathtakingly beautiful

Darien looked up from his current state of watching the cement… "Yeah, it is."… he looked over to the blond besides him and admired her profile. She was every bit as beautiful as he had remembered but she was ten times more intoxicating because there were so many more dimensions to her now

"Your starring.".. She stopped walking and looked at him

"Huh?"… he was oblivious to her statement and blushed a little because he had been caught starring at her… "Sorry, I'm just remembering the last time we had a walk like this. We were just starting our friendship."

Serena looked down, this wasn't a conversation she was ready to have… she continued to walk again but words flowed out like water…." There are many things that I've always wanted to tell you.."… She stopped again and looked at him… "But right now I can't bring myself to tell you any of them. You left and I thought I would never have to cross that bridge of conversation but yet you stand here in front of me and AS MAD AS I WANT TO BE AT YOU"… her voice softened its tone… "I can't."… But that didn't mean she was going to let him off the hook..She looked at him with stern eyes… "You are an Ass Darien Shields for leaving me thinking that you cared enough to continue to at least be my friend"

Darien stepped up and held her shoulders… "I CARED SERENA"

She threw his hands off her shoulders.. "You cared enough to ignore me."

At that she stormed off walking fast to get away from him

"Serena, please stop."… he walked faster to catch up to her and griped her shoulder and violently turned her to face him… "Listen to me."….He suddenly let go of her and stood straight, he looked into her cerulean blues eyes that were pouring forth tears… "Bunny?"

She slapped him… "Don't call me that."

Darien stood there in shocked at her display of emotions but he knew that he deserved every inch of pain that his face was suffering. .. 'twice'… he thought bitterly about the slapping… it was becoming a habit… but He knew that she was in pain; but now he was seeing her retreating back and shouted

"I CARED SERENA… I LOVED YOU!"

Serena stopped dead in her tracks her heart beating five times than normal … _'did he just say what I thought he did'_.. she turned back to him, looking at him, his posture in a stiff position of defeat but his eyes were bearing all of his emotion

"I cared Serena but I wasn't the friend I should have been. I left you and I regretted it for many months. My life was missing something and I threw myself into my work wanting the pain to go away. I wanted something to fill the void and I knew you would call, I knew you would write a letter to tell me it was okay but _I never_ got any, _I never_ got a call… _I never_ got a letter… I waited Serena and I let you go because I thought it was best for both of us. I thought I was living in a fantasy world where I would Love you from afar and you would love me back, I was a fool Serena."

Serena stood there in shock as she absorbed all that he was saying… "WHY?"

He walked a bit closer to her… "Why what Serena?"

"Why wait till now to tell me this?...Till the month your getting married?"

"Because I want you to understand I didn't ignore you. I never knew… and I didn't reach out to you because I thought that's what you wanted."… Darien looked down and was at a lost for words he hadn't planned on telling her anything but those tear filled eyes tore open his heart and it just all spilled forth… "and Because I want to be your friend."… Darien hated saying that statement

Serena got angry… it was like the whole night before he left _"Friends",_ she glared at him with desperation and uncertainty about what she was going to say, but she had to or she could never move forward, she hesitated that night to say something but she couldn't keep it bottled up any longer… "You stand here and tell me that you love me but you just want to be my friend?...I can't be your friend Darien… I could never just be your friend…."

Her voice became very shaky as she calmed herself to finish her statement and Darien watched her gain her composure as his heart was being ripped out, he wanted to have her… have some part of her in his life…

"I want more than your friendship… I've always wanted more than your friendship, I love you Darien "

At that she took off running and Darien stood there stunned at her statement. His hands at his side in a tight grip.. he was mentally killing himself… he looked up at her running away from him… _'Bunny I love you too… what am I doing?'_.. his mental whispers falling on deaf ears

Darien turned around and walked in the opposite direction, this was the best and worst night of his life. He finally confessed his feelings to the one girl that ever truly mattered to him and it was eight years and an engagement to late.

He walked for hours till he reached his tower pent house and he pushed the button to go up to his suite and when he walked in Setsuna stood before him furious

"I've been calling Andrew asking where you've been and he tells me that you left over three hours ago with SERENA after we discussed the fact that I don't like your relationship with her."

Darien was annoyed… "I can be friends with whoever I want to be friends with Including Serena, I am tired of your jealous act… it's tiring already and very unbecoming."… he walked past her and to the bar and pulled out a shot glass and looked at the selection and gripped the tequila and in his mind he starting playing back his short exchange of ego wars with Serena when she downed a shot of tequila and he was left downing Crank.. she was plaguing him now, he poured a shot and pounded the glass on the counter top

Setsuna stood behind Darien watching how he's eyes went into another world again… He was doing that quite often and Setsuna felt a feverish jealously takeover

"Darien, don't act like you don't see the way she is with you and that other man ANDREW… She wants to be more than a friend with you Darien, I SEE the way she looks at you."

That did it…He was already furious from knowing that fact…and then having to deal with Setsuna's jealousy… "You have no right to talk about her like you know her. Andrew loves her like a sister and she loves him the same."… His voice was like thunder shaking even Setsuna's usually cocky attitude

"I know she has feeling for you."… Her statement definite

Darien glared at her… "I've had enough of this tonight. I'm going to bed."

With that Darien stormed off and went to his room. He was angry but more with himself than any other individual. Setsuna had her reason but if she wasn't so malicious in her antics maybe He thought, he would feel remorse for his feelings

But the more Setsuna showed her true self the more Darien was realizing that she wasn't what he wanted.

He closed his eyes, laying on his bed, knowing that Setsuna would spend her night in there guest room like she had been doing on more than one occasion, and he would suffer in utter annoyance at himself because Serena had loved him and still loved him and _HE_ was committed to marrying the women in the other room

To be continued…..


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I felt that I was headed in a typical Darien and Serena Story line plot, so I'm changing this story a little…. Let's see where it goes because even I don't know at this point

Special thanks to the following for always leaving there comment..Dori-Tori, SernityMoonGodness, Tsukiyo Tenshi, Queen Miky, RedWolf47

**Chapter Ten**

The morning after:

Serena awoke the next morning to a loud piercing noise, which was her alarm. She hit it once and rolled over holding her head, it was pounding and she starred at her ceiling remembering every tear, every word, every moment.

She sat up but her head was killing her.. _'ARG….BUT I Need to get up'_… she mentally pushed herself

She hopped in the shower hoping the water would wash away the pain that her head was causing her at the moment, not to mention the pain in her heart but that was a matter that she wanted to leave alone. She needed to get to her photo shoot before she was SHOT.. 

She rushed on her clothes and threw her partially wet hair up… '_they'll do what they want with it anyways'_… she chimed while frantically searching for aspirin and when she found it, she nearly jumped for joy.. she popped two and was out the door

Once she entered into the loft studio she was immediately bombarded with people rushing to get her ready

"Sere your late!".. . the voice behind her shouted in pure fluff

She turned to look at Sapphire.. "please", she pouted, " Not right now my head is killing me"

When Sapphire saw that she appeared a bite pale he grew concerned and went to her and checked her head, she was running a slight fever… "Your slightly warm", he told her and Serena looked at him and tired to cover her pain up with a bright smile

"Don't worry Sapph… I got this… Now I'll be ready in two hours."… Serena said with a lie in her smile

Sapphire shrugged his shoulders and got the cameras ready and when Serena was finally finished she stepped onto the white tarp hung for her and shouted… "Lets start"

Sapphire was amazed at her resilient heart… "Okay now Pose natural"

Sapphires commands came one after another and the hours slowly passed and the wardrobe changes dragged on continuously… all the while Serena felt faint And her head still pounding away

"Okay Sere sweetheart this is the final round of shots and we are all done"

She nodded okay, feeling like she was going to pass out any second but she kept face and during the middle of the snap shots Serena her world began to spin and she stumbled forward and landed on her knees, holding her head

"Sere Oh My God"… Sapphire shouted running to her from behind the camera. Once in his hands he felt that Serena was burning up and that her face was covered in a cold sweet

"Someone call the ambulance"… Sapphire shouted to the people looking around

Serena wanted to respond but her mouth was too dry to speak and the room was spinning. She only gripped Sapphires shirt, he hands shaking, which let him know that she needed him to be with her and that she was scared

At the lounge Andrew was attending a customer and Raye ran to him frantically… "Drew I need to talk to you."

Andrew turned around to give her the "GO AWAY EYES"… but once he saw the frightened look on her face he immediately excused himself from the customers and went to see what it was that Raye wanted…

"This better be Good Raye", Drew said with slight annoyance

"Andrew the hospital called. They admitted Serena about an hour ago and you were on her emergency contacts. They want a family member to go and see her."

Andrews's whole body went numb and he ran out the door and to the hospital

Meanwhile Darien was at his desk numbly typing away at his computer when Kunzite walked in.

"Hey Dare are you busy?"

Darien looked up and thought it weird that Kunzite would come to him with such a bizarre question. It wasn't like Kunzite at all and so out of concern Darien focused his attention on Kunzite

"Yeah I got a minute. Why? Whats up?"… Darien tried to sound open and nonchalant

"Dare I think you should watch this."

At that moment Kunzite turned on the big flat screen and clicked on the local news station.

Darien sat stiffly when he saw why kunzite had come into the office. Darien sat coldly in his chair and Kunzite looked at him… " I thought that you should know. It was all over the news this afternoon."

Darien nodded… "Cover for me."… Darien asked in a daze

Kunzite smiled and nodded.. Glad to oblige his friend's request

Darien gathered his coat and keys and left the office and stormed frantically passed all the secretaries trying to hand him messages. His only focus was getting to the hospital. _'I'm coming Sere'_

Andrew ran right into the hospital doors and to the receptionist desk … "Tuskino Please.".. he said in a huffed toned, trying to catch his breath

Once the nurse directed him what to do Andrew flew down the halls and before he got to her room he saw Sapphire pacing back and forth in a waiting room, Andrew slid to a stop and called out to him

Sapphire saw him and his eyes flew open and he embraced Andrew and Andrew stood stiff knowing the position it put both of them him… "Um Hi Sapphire"… Andrew said while gently breaking Sapphires hold… "How Serena" Andrew asked

Sapphire just shook his head… "I don't know the nurses just took her from me and when I asked questions they wanted the next of kin and I just mentioned you."

"I'll go find out.".. with that Andrew left and went to her room. He opened the door slowly and saw that there was a nurse that was standing over her. He looked to the bed and tears started to well up in his eyes… "Sere sweetheart"

He ran to her side and the nurse looked at him.. "are you her husband?"

"No!".. Andrew exclaimed.. "I'm her brother"… he said automatically without hesitation

The nurse nodded.. "Ill go get the Doctor then."

Andrew held Serena's hand and she stated to groggily open her eyes… "Drew".. she whispered out

Andrew leaned forward and kisses her forehead… "Sere are you okay?"

Serena smiled sweetly before the doctor came in…

"Good evening…I'm glad you're awake. I will have the nurse come in a take your vitals again after I leave"

They both looked over to see the Doctor holding a chart, Andrew was growing nervous… "So will she be fine to leave later today?"

The doctor overlooked her chart and took in a deep breath and exhaled.. "Mrs. Tuskino when is the last time that you saw your doctor?"

Serena looked nervously around, then at Drew, before finally looking at the Doctor…. "I stopped going."… Was her defiant statement

"I see Mrs. Tuskino." The Doctor said lifting his eye glasses off his face with obvious concern for the blond in the bed… "Then you are aware of your condition?"… the Doctor asked

"_Condition?"_… Andrew barked out looking at the Doctor then to Serena

Seeing that her _brother_ had no clue about her 'condition' the Doctor took this as good time to leave… "I will be expecting you back here for follow up in about a week. Your personal life is going to have to hold if you want any chance to live a healthy life."

At that the doctor left

Andrew turned his gaze to Serena who looked at him with guilty eyes and threw her head back on her pillow… "Please Andrew I wasn't trying to hide anything from you but if you knew you would have never let me live my life."

Andrew just sat there perplexed… "Serena If that would have been my reaction, then it would have only been because I love you, like you're my real little sister. I care about you but Serena I can't help you or support you if I don't know what's going on."

Serena sat up, her head feeling much better. She took Andrews hand… "Andrew I have leukemia."

Andrew sat there holding Serena's hand not knowing what to say. A tear fell down his face and Serena started to tear up… "Please Drew I've had it for a very long time now. I've cooped with it. I hide when I was sick by saying I was going on vacation but I would be at the hospital getting treatments. I never wanted anyone to see me weak like that. I guess since I started this whole new lifestyle I haven't been taken care of myself the way I use to but I will now ."… She looked at Andrew… "Drew please say something to me.."

Andrew wiped his tears… "Is it fatal Serena?"… he paused looking into her eyes for the truth… " Please Bunny tell me."…was his last plea to her

Serena smiled trying to hide the years of fear… "I'm living my life and that is all that matters.."

Andrew got upset at her nonchalant attitude about _HER LIFE_… "Serena you can't take this so lightly."… he shouted at her

At that moment a loud thump was heard and Darien barged in with a loud halt to an obvious run. His forehead dripping with sweat, his eyes intense with fear… he looked at Serena and then at Andrew… "I came when I heard.".. was all he said

Andrew looked at Serena… "We'll talk about this later." 

Serena glad for the intrusion only nodded with a heavy sigh and Andrew got up and walked out the room. Darien noticed the tears and the shell shocked look that plagued his face and then turned his attention to the one person that could tell him why… "Serena what happened."… he almost slightly demanded

"You know after last night you're lucky I haven't thrown you out yet or called security so I wouldn't barge in here demanding answers from me."… Serena spat out in defense of Darien's demand

Darien nodded… " I just needed to know that you were alright."

Serena sat there in her bed and almost blushed to know that he cared but turned her head in another direction… "I'm fine Dairen just overworked myself was all."

Darien saw how her words came out in a formulary lie… "I would think that after last night's honesty session that you wouldn't lie to me so blatantly"… Darien spat out

Serena looked at him… "I'm fine."… Was her final answer and Darien saw the bitter fire in her eyes and thought it better that he not press for more answers. She was right when she told him he had no right to even be there

"Well I'll be going then."…he said in a defeated tone and walked out and Serena let her tears run down her face. Oh how she wanted him to stay but her pride was all that she had left and she wasn't going to let him know just how feeble she really was

At that moment Drew came back inside… "Sere is everything alright?".. He asked sincerely seeing her puffy red eyes

She turned and looked at him… "Don't tell Darien "… was her humble request before she broke out in tears and Drew ran to her side and held her

"Sere, you can't hide this forever."…

Serena knew in her heart that with her recent complication that it would only get worse. Her condition was deteriorating and had been for years and her treatments had no effect on her, they only made things worse for her…. But how do you tell the ones you love… _'I want to live out life till I die with my dignity in tack'_… they would do what anybody else would do… force her to do the treatments and try to survive for them…. She just cried more into Andrew's shoulders

"Andrew promise you won't treat me any different than before today. Don't put boundaries where there were none before. I want things to be the same.".. she said into his sleeve while the tears trickled down her face.

Andrew only nodded unsure what he was agreeing to but the weak women in his arms could not be denied anything…."Sure anything you want Sere."…

To be continued…..

I'm updating soon because the writing is just flowing right now….. Review and don't throw tomatoes at me just yet… YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT CAN HAPPEN…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven:

Andrew sat at the bar watching her, it had only been a day but Serena was laughing and smiling and she looked healthy. The girls were once again calm but they vowed to never let time go by like that without them daily checking on her. Andrew thought it weird how they were all in tune with a protective instinct about her.

Andrew just loved having her around again with laughter filling the air. Andrew knew that although she looked happy that right at this moment Serena was nervous. She had told Andrew with tears in her eyes that what happened was her body's way of telling her that fame wasn't a healthy lifestyle for her

Andrew didn't bat an eye at her statement in the hospital but just nodded knowing that her heart was breaking. Today she had invited Seiya to come over... '_That little prick'_… Andrew added mentally, only because he had sent 20 dozen of roses to Serena and it annoyed Andrew because the lounge looked like a funeral parlor…

Serena was walking towards him… "Hey handsome want to join the girls and me for convo…. I see you over here just starring."… She said with one hand on her hip

Andrew smiled… "Actually I'm waiting on Darien, he needed me to sign a paper about the building but as soon as were done I will join you in all the conversation that you want."… He said with a heartfelt grin

Andrew saw Serena's face, she looked confused… "Darien huh?"…. she said shyly with her hand behind her head

Andrew quirked an eyebrow… "YES, since when have you become all shy when Dairen's here?"… he questioned

"It's just that I was rude to him at the hospital but I didn't know how else to be… I felt so vulnerable at the moment that all my self defense mechanisms kicked in."… Serena said in defense not wanting to reveal all the details of the situation

Andrew eyed her carefully feeling like he wasn't getting the whole truth and then he remembered the other night when Darien had practically jumped at the opportunity to walk her home… "What about the other night when he was here… you both looked like the old Darien and Serena…"

Serena nodded looking at the floor and then at Andrew… " I wish I could forget the other night and erase it from my memory."… Was all she said with tears practically in her eyes

"Sere what happened?"… Andrew voice softly chimed in

At that moment the door opened and in walked Seiya… "Sere Baby"… he loudly called making everyone in the lounge roll their eyes

He walked over and gave her a huge… "I wish I could have been there but Sapphire told me everything"

Serena wiggled her way out of Seyia's hold… "It's okay Seiya I know that you were outta town but I'm fine now."

Andrew wanted to barf… you could feel the nausea coming of Seiya with all of his cheesy gestures

"Well thanks for coming and for all the flowers"… Serena waved her hand to the many vases that covered the lounge

She grinned knowing her next conversation wasn't going to be easy but she smiled brightly like she always had… "Follow me so we can talk in private."

Andrew watched as Serena led him to her office in the back.. _'Sayonara cheesy punk rock star'_… Andrew mentally chimed which only made him grin bigger

Serena took Seiya and led him into her office. … "Please take a seat..."… she pointed to the couch that was in her cushy nice office

Seiya was starting to get a very uneasy feeling… "So Sere Babe if you need to take a break off for a week I understand. I mean I know this was all new to you so maybe we rushed it…"… he stopped talking seeing that Serena was now sitting next to him on the couch

She took in a deep breath knowing that this conversation was not going to be easy… "Seiya you've been great with taking me on and it was one of my biggest dreams…"… she paused trying to hold back tears… "But I must step back and know when there are things in life that just aren't meant to be."

Seiya just stayed quiet and it made Serena very uneasy. Serena stood to go get water for them, hoping to ease the air but she was suddenly gripped by her hand and she turned to face Seiya.. "Hey that hurts." … was her comment thinking that Seiya hadn't meant to be a strong as he was being

But when she saw that he wasn't easing up she got very angry... "Let me go this instant or you will regret the moment that we ever met."

Seiya stood to be in front of her not letting go of her hand and he starred into her eyes… "You think that you can just walk away like that? I own you."… he said while grinning at her

Serena went to slap Seiya but he caught her wrist before it hit his face and he chuckled at her…. "nice try but if you yell I will make sure that all of your dreams are shattered."… at that moment he let her go and Serena rubbed her wrist that were in pain

"You bastard"… she glared at him… "To think I thought you were different, you're no better than some hustler on the streets…."… she spat out like venom

In the other room Andrew was happily whistling knowing that things would be back to normal around the lounge soon. The girls would stop being so worried about Serena and he could watch over her again but his happy thoughts were interrupted as he heard loud thud. Then his eyes caught sight of the door that had opened

It was Darien who had finally arrived with Kunzite, both men walked towards Andrew who looked very unnerved… "Hey Drew what's up with your face?"… Darien asked

Andrew looked at him and scratched his head… "I thought I heard a thud but I think I was hearing things." … Andrew was trying desperately to ignore the signals that were going off in his head and instead turned his attention the other man that was standing next to Darien… " Hi nice to meet you again. I don't know if you remember me but I'm Andrew."

Kunzite smiled… "I remember you and these are for you"… he took out a stack of papers

Darien chuckled… "Sorry Drew but Kunzite is always straight to the point and he's here to make sure that I keep to my busy schedule today, which hasn't even included a bathroom break, SO Andrew where are your facilities?"…

Andrew just smiled… "Finally got a babysitter huh? Well the restrooms are right around the corner"… he pointed towards the back

Andrew stayed with kunzite who sat with Andrew at the bar and Kunzite started to go over the paperwork while Darien searched for the bathroom.

'_Where did he send me?'_ Darien mentally chimed not having found the bathroom yet but as he followed the bend in the corner her caught sight of the restrooms and immediately went in and when he was done and more collected, not having to concentrate on anything, he saw that he had passed a slew of doors with titles… 'These must be offices'… he smiled when he came across Serena's door

He knew that he shouldn't but he couldn't resist wanting to see her office and he walked in and immediately shut the door and walked angrily towards the front

When Darien got to the front he marched over to the two, now chatting men, and spoke… "Kunzite I think that it is time that we left."… he said bluntly with balled fist

Kunzite looked oddly at Darien and felt the tension coming off of him… Kunzite suddenly looked at his watch then at Andrew, who thought the exchange was weird… "Im sorry Andrew but it looks like I am keeping Mr. Shields on a tighter leash than I had expected because we are late for another appointment. ..Just fill out your paper work and call the office and I will have someone come and pick them up immediately"…

Andrew just nodded… "Don't be a stranger Dare…. Maybe you and your babysitter can come and have a drink sometime."

Darien nodded with a malice in his heart… "Yeah but maybe you should go check on that thud sound. I thought I heard something over by the bathrooms."… He stated before leaving

Andrew shook his head and then looked down the hall… _'Serena hasn't come out yet. I should go check on her'_… at that very moment Seiya came from around the corner with a smirk on his face and Andrew looked at the man who walked passed him and out the door_… 'BYE ROCK STAR PUNK!'_

Andrew rushed down the hallway and into Serena's office. What he saw frightened him… "Oh my God Serena are you Okay?"… her hair was a mess and her face was slightly reddened and her face was tear streaked. Her office was a mess as if there were a battle that had taken place

Serena just nodded yes and Andrew knew she was lying… "Don't LIE TO ME… what the hell happened?"

That was when her nose started to bleed and Andrew immediately got some tissue and rushed back to her. She tried to stand but was brought back down by Andrew… "Serena what happened and don't lie to me."

Serena shut her eyes… "He attacked me"… was her muffled cry

Andrew saw red beyond belief … "THAT ASSWHOLE!"… he shouted kicking a chair which made Serena flinch and Andrew went to open the door but Serena yelled

"NO STOP!"…. Andrew turned back her… "PLEASE DON'T!"… she cried

… "What do you mean? He attacked you…I'm going to go call the cops."… he shouted out

"He'll deny it and then he'll just pull his little strings and he'll have his way. He has connections with the good and the bad. I just have to do the tour and we are free of him. I won't let him hurt anyone because I couldn't see through his stupid Smile."…. she said in a defeated tone as if blaming herself

Andrew went to the now crying Serena and held her…. "It's not your fault Serena and you're not going to give into anything he says. I will protect you."…

Serena just held him close… "Darien saw"… she whispered out holding him and her sobbing became louder and Andrew held her becoming livid, realizing why Darien had made him comment

He looked at her… "How's your nose?"… he removed the tissue seeing that the bleeding hadn't stopped, so he placed the tissue back over her nose and he looked at her … "Did he touch you?... he asked gently and she looked into his eyes and nodded and Andrew knew that he was going to need a lawyer because Seiya was a dead man.

He kissed Serena's head… "I'll be back…. Lock the door and don't open it till I come back."

Serena nodded and Andrew stood and up and left

Darien sat at his desk overlooking papers and wouldn't look up to face Kunzite

"are you going to start explaining yourself?"…. Kunzite questioned

"are the wedding details done Kunzite?"… Darien looked up from his papers

Kunzite stood there with a shocked look on his face and nodded… "Yes everything is ready."… he said with a bow seeing the cold lifeless look that Darien had in his eyes… something had happened

"Good send out the invitation and make sure that Mrs. Tuskino gets one."… Darien said with a wicked look in his eye

It was then that there was loud arguing that was heard from the outside of Darien's office doors and in barged Andrew with a death glare on one person and one person only

Darien stood from his seat… "What the hell do you think that you're doing?"… He roared out

Kunzite stood protectively in front of Darien and he pointed to him…. "YOU FUCKING COWARD!"… he spat at him

Darien just looked at him… "If you don't remove yourself from this office I will call the cops to come and remove you."… he threatened back

"Call them because all you big corporate people are the same! You're no different from Seiya."… Andrew shot back

Darien glared back at him… "I take that you found that Seiya was screwing your sweet and innocent Serena. I finally saw her for what she was today and from today on I want nothing to do with her."

Andrew ran towards him ready to kill him but Kunzite held him at bay and Darien picked up the phone…

"That's right call the cops and from this day forward Darien Shields you stay away from Serena or I will kill you."… at that Andrew calmed pushing kunzite off of him and he walked out the doors

Darien put down the phone and looked at Kunzite… "Make sure he leaves the building."

Kunzite did as he was commanded and followed Andrew

Andrew walked out of the building as fast as he could and picked up his cell phone to call Reika

When she picked up Andrew practically sobbed out his request for her and Kunzite heard everything…

"Reika I need you to come and look at Serena. She was attacked today at the office .."

Kunzite only took a deep breath realizing that his friend was making a grievous mistake. He turned to stop following Andrew now knowing that Andrew wasn't going to do anything drastic at the moment but Kunzite could see why Andrew felt the way that he felt

Kunzite walked back to the office to a livid Darien and Kunzite sat down.. "Don't you think you're over reacting a little?"

Darien looked at him stunned. Kunzite had never questioned him for a moment… " You don't know what happened"… he shouted pointing at kunzite

Kunzite stood up a bite livid at his comment because he in fact knew more than Darien at this moment… "I believe that you are in need of a friend right now not a lawyer and as both I think that your feelings for Mrs. Tuskino has blinded you from the real truth of the situation, which happens to be a very serious one and if you actually cared anything at all for that creature you would have seen she needed your help."… he stated plainly

Darien stood still… very still… trying to detangle Kunzites words and his mind started to recollect his thoughts as he replayed the moment in his head… he had opened the door and there in front of him was Seiya holding Serena by her waist up against him in a very sexually possessive nature, which is when he closed the door… he then remembered the look in her eyes

He sat down still thinking over every detail as if he had forgotten something… the look in her eyes before he shut the door… _she was scared_

Darien stood up from sitting down and looked at kunzite like a lost little kid… "What happened?"… was all he asked as if he finally understood kunzites encrypted message

"I think she may need a lawyer"… was Kunzites response… "I will take care of it"… he turned to walk away but he heard hurried footsteps behind him

Kunzite turned to Darien… "As your lawyer… I am now advising you to stay put because regardless if Andrew had a motive to want to kill you… I have to take all accounts on your life seriously… after all you are the sole Heir to a multibillion dollar company."

Darien looked at Kunzite, baffled at his friend's words and just nodded

Darien watched Kunzite leave his office and Dairen turned and looked at his office and a rage started to grow inside of him_… 'He was hurting her… why didn't I see it? I was so blinded by jealousy'_… he shouted at himself while pounding on his desk

At that very moment Setsuna walked in… "Darling I heard what happened".. She exclaimed throwing her arms around Darien… "Are you okay?"… She said while examining his face

Darien just smiled and removed her hands… "I'm fine.. It was a big misunderstanding is all"

Setsuna starred at him and then glared at him… "This wouldn't have anything to do with Serena would it?"

Darien huffed out an air of annoyance… "It seems she is in some type of trouble and Kunzite is going to go take care of it."… was Darien's statement not actually knowing any full details and not truly wanting to tell Setsuna anything, he was satisfied with his response

Setsuna on the other hand stood there… "Darien Shields may I remind you that in less than two weeks we will be wed and I want our relationship to be done with handling the petty details of an adolescent young adult who is becoming insufferable. I already had to endure the embarrassment of many people knowing that you bought her for a date, that you justify as protecting her, I won't have you embarrass me again Darien."

Darien went to speak but was cut short again by Setsuna… "By the way I want you to remember that nothing is set in stone and you gain to loss everything if you continue on this path of _PROTECTOR"_

At that Setsuna left and Darien sat down at his desk knowing that every word out of her mouth was a bitter reminder of the path that he had chosen… the one before he saw her again.. The path that wasn't so defined as it once had been…

Darien sat there lost in his thoughts, thinking about how he wasn't her protector… he had failed her in her most desperate need and inside he felt a hole becoming bigger and bigger… the words that he shouted at Andrew… how he wanted nothing to do with her…. '_How are you going to fix this one Darien shields?'_

TO BE CONTINUED….

OH how will Darien fix this?... will he want too?... will he just marry Setsuna and leave Serena to her life?... AND WHAT ABOUT THE LETTERS?... so much to cover and still many chapters to write…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Andrew flew back to the lounge as quick as his car could take him. Reika would be meeting him there soon. As he finally arrived at the lounge Andrews heart sank as he came to a scene of ambulance and firemen.

Andrew jumped out of his car, parking it right in front of the lounge. As he ran up to the lounge he spotted Raye, who was covered in blood… "What happened?"… he shouted

Raye looked at him with a new found horror in her eyes… " I don't know. We were coming in to open up and Serena was stumbling out of her office covered in blood. She was pale as the moon and the blood just kept coming and so I dialed 911 and they came as soon as they could."

Andrew remembered that he had left Serena with a bloody nose, that was when Reika showed up, gripping Andrews shoulders at the scene before them… "Andrew I thought you said that Serena didn't want anyone to know about the attack."… She stated

Raye was then the one to go wide eyed and griped Andrew by his shirt collar… "What attack? What the hell aren't you telling me?"

Andrew grew nervous because Raye's hand seemed to be burning him.. Literally… although he had to rationalize that could never happen, but still, he was scared to death to lie to her and he took in a deep breath before telling her everything

Raye stood there stunned and let go of Andrew… "You left her with a bloody nose so you could go kill Dairen?"… was her question

"Yes"… he stated simply

Raye turned on her heel

"HEY… where are you going?"… Andrew asked the furious raven haired women

She turned back to him with fire in her eyes… "To go hunt down the bastard that thought he could lay a hand on my friend and get away with it."

At that moment Raye was met with another set of hands that gripped her shoulders and she turned to meet the most stunning eyes she had ever met

"I would have to advise you that doing anything irrational right now would not be good on Mrs. Tuskino's behalf."… Kunzite smirked out

Raye eyed him.. "Who are you?"… but before kunzite could respond Andrew had stepped in

"He is one a Darien's lawyers."…. he growled at the man in the suit… "I don't know why you're here but you can go back to where you came from. We don't need anything from Darien."

Kunzite bowed and respectfully answered back… "I can't force my service upon you but I assure you that she will need a good lawyer."

At that Kunzite turned and walked away…

"NO STOP PLEASE."… raye shouted

She turned and looked at Andrew who looked livid… "He's right. You and I both know that Seiya will deny that anything happened and no one will believe her. "

Andrew grunted and saw the plea in both Reika's eyes and Raye's eyes before nodding okay.

"Is there an Andrew here?"… a voice called from behind the group and Andrew raised his hand to the paramedic that was looking for him… " She is calling for you. You can ride with us to the hospital."

Andrew rode with Serena to the hospital where to his shock was waiting a slew of reporters… _'What the hell are they doing here'_… he mentally questioned before the paramedic answered him

"Those reporters are just dying to get the next new thing for TV, they always listen in on the paramedic channels for celebrities of any type that come to the hospital and Mrs. Tuskino just happens to be there new kick but don't worry we will go in the back way where there are no reporters."

Andrew just starred at the young man_… ' he must do this quit often'_

Once the paramedics took her to her room that was when the waiting game began. The doctors came in and out of her room till finally after eight hours of being there the same doctor that had seen her before came in with her chart again

"Déjà vu "…Serena whispered, who was now awake and looking better

The doctor looked at the two and sat down in a sit next to Serena's bed, across from Andrew… "How do you feel right now Mrs. Tuskino?"…he asked

"I feel fine but I know that my nose bleed caused me to lose a lot of blood."… She stated

The doctor nodded… "Mrs. Tuskino you have Chronic Leukemia, which I know that you are aware of, and although it takes years to progress, your recent lifestyle changes has caused it to jump start and kick into over drive, your nose bleed is a direct result of your body changing."

Serena nodded… " I know that I was lucky to live this long"… she gripped Andrews hand... "How long do I still have?"

Andrew almost fainted at her question, he hadn't expected her to ask him such a critical question and Andrew just looked at the doctor who in turned nodded and stood up…

"We have many treatments available that can prolong your life…"… he was going to continue but Serena had slammed her hand on the nightstand beside her

"I know why you're telling me this, I've heard it all before and I'm sure you aware that those treatments stop working on me years ago… So AGAIN… how much longer do I have?"

Both the doctor and Andrew looked at Serena in pure shock and the doctor finally removed his glasses and held her chart… "I give you a few months without any treatment but I warn you now, the nose bleeds will continue..."… at that the doctor walked out the door and Serena just stared at the wall and Andrew felt like his insides were about to come up and they did.. right in the trash can next to Serena's bed

When he wiped his mouth Serena just smiled at him… "It's time "

oooOOOooo

After Serena was released from the hospital she had gathered the girls together and had finally told them everything. The girls sat in the lounge with tears in their eyes

"it's not fair!"… Amy shouted out

The girls all looked at one another and they all felt the same way but Serena had told them that she wanted to be treated the same, like nothing had changed, but it all had changed

Over the next several days kunzite was visiting with Andrew and Serena and he had fully taken on her case and had personally filed a restraining order against Seyia, keeping him away from her, for now.

The media got a hold of that press and was now daily stocking the lounge, which kept Kunzite there more frequently and at Darien's request, Kunzite was now in charge of her protection detail

Then the mail arrived a week after the whole ordeal and as Serena searched the pile she saw a beautifully decorated pearl envelope and she opened it, kunzite happened to be there while everyone else was in the back.

He watched her open the envelope carefully, waiting for her reaction and what he saw baffled him. She smiled and immediately hung the invitation up on the bar

"Aren't you a little mad?"… Kunzite questioned who was a bite peeved at the whole notion that Darien was still continuing in this marriage arrangement

Serena turned to look at kunzite who rarely talked but when he did it was usually important… "Mad? Why would I be mad?"… she questioned so innocently… then she thought about why Kunzite would ask such a question… "I guess you think I should be mad at him for not helping me when everything happed."

Kunzite didn't respond but Serena knew that's why he had asked. She just looked back at the envelope… " He loves me I know that."… she looked at Kunzite with a pureness in her eyes that took kunzites breath away… " I was mad at first then I thought about what Dairen would have thought and knowing Dairen he only saw what his mind wanted him to see, he rarely sees with his heart and because I know that I can forgive him"… she said with a smile on his face

"Do you love him?"… Kunzite asked, the question flying out of his mouth before he could restrain himself

Serena smiled… "I do"… then she looked away at the invitation again… "but I have to let him make his own choices."

Kunzite felt mad.. 'BAKA DARIEN'… he looked at the venerable blond… "Why are you hiding your sickness from him? You should at least tell him the truth."

Serena sighed… she had been contemplating the same thing but was too scared to tell the one person in the world she wanted to spend the rest of her life with… that her life was soon to be over… "I thought I had told him the one truth that would have changed him but like I said Dairen needs to make his own choices."

Kunzite understood… Serena thought that her truth of loving him would have convinced him to go to her but it hadn't and to try and win him over because of her sickness was almost a last resort…

There were many things about Darien Shields that were always a mystery but in this beautiful woman's eyes she saw all of him and so Kunzite reached into his pocket and took out an envelope… "Here this belongs to you or at least it use to"

Serena stood there baffled at the envelope that Kunzite had in his hands but she took it and opened it… "This can't be"… she said stunned at the paper… "This is a letter I sent to Darien when he first left to America"… She looked at Kunzite with anger… "Where did you get this?"… She demanded

"I confiscated it while looking through files in Mrs. Setsuna's office."

Serena looked shocked… "Why are you given this to me? What does this mean?"

Kunzite looked at Serena… "Because the real truth has been buried and in a drawer in the Crystal Towers is a treasure of letters from you to Darien that Mr. Shields never received…"

Serena gripped the letter with tears falling down her face… "Why are you telling me this? Why have you never told Darien?"

Kunzite paused and then looked at her… "Because you're right Serena. Mr. Shields knows that you love him so what will these letters prove to him?I"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"… Serena shouted… " They will prove that Setsuna is a lying sack of crap who has had her eyes on Darien for a long time and is going to use him…" as Serena continued to speak she was realizing why Kunzite had given her the letters…see eyed him… "Even if I went up there with this letter in my hands Darien will still end up with a broken heart because we would never be able to be together."

Serena placed down the letter and slid it back to Kunzite "I'd rather him be happy in a lie than stuck in a painful reality." Serena almost burst into tears knowing the words out of her mouth were a lie

Kunzite saw the misery that his message had brought her and knew that she was the only one who was going to be able to reach Darien, who had known started to revert to his old set of mannerism, but he also saw the depth that she loved him … "I'm sorry to have upset you Mrs. Tuskino but I was only trying to protect Mr. Shields."

Serena smiled… "At least I know that he won't be left without someone to watch after him even in his stupidity."

Kunzite smiled, which was a rarity in itself, and bowed and left her there to be alone and Serena once again looked at the invitation in her hands and tears started to flow down her face… 'Baka Darien…Baka'… she whispered

Kunzite had left to try and convince Darien of the mistake he was making but how? Kunzite knew all the legal barrens that Darien's decision to leave Setsuna would mean but Kunzite knew Darien hated being lied to and so did he

As Serena wiped her tears Andrew came up behind her and hugged her… "What's this?" he pointed to the pearl envelope that Serena had been eyeing

"It's Darien's Wedding invitation"… she stated bluntly

Andrew saw red again… "How dare he send that to us"… he took it in hands about to ripe it but Serena snatched it from him

"NO"…She took the envelope and hugged it to her chest near her heart

Andrew saw her display of protection over the piece of paper and sighed… "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Serena only sighed herself and looked at Andrew with purity… "I want to be happy for him"

Andrew only hugged her as tears ran down her face… "My dearest Serena your only making this worse for yourself." He took her by her shoulders so he could see her face and he wiped her tears… "I know you told me that I should forgive him but to know all the pain that he had caused you I just can't find a place in my heart to forgive"

Serena took Andrews face in her hands… "If it were Reika in that room do you think that you would have tried to rationalize the situation or left with your dignity intact?"

Andrew thought about it… huffed and sighed… he understood and he kissed her forehead and left and Serena knew where Andrew was going and she smiled… "Tell Darien we will be attending." She shouted over her shoulder and he turned and faced her and nodded

Outside Andrew found a perplexed Kunzite and he laughed at the site and Kunzite looked at Andrew puzzled…. "What is that you find so funny?"… Kunzite asked

Andrew smiled… "I just know that look… It's usually after I talk to Serena that I find myself looking that way."

Kunzite now realized that he did have some kind of help… "Andrew do you think that Darien would listen to you?"

At that question Andrew walked away and Kunzite chased after him… "Please you're my last hope to persuade…"

Before Kunzite could finish Andrew turned to face him… "I'm already on my way over there to make peace with him… anything else"… He stared at kunzite… " I want nothing to do with… Darien is a blind fool."

At that Kunzite nodded and both mean were on their way

TO be continued…

Thanks to everyone that continues to leave reviews… I am glad that I have written a story that has captured the imagination of so many people!


	13. Chapter 13

SURPRISE!... I gave you chapter thirteen which was actually done before twelve… seriously I work backwards sometimes….

I enjoyed your reviews and you never know what happens with these kinds of things

_**Chapter thirteen:**_

It wasn't long before Andrew and Kunzite found themselves walking in the doors of the Darien's office. What they saw next baffled them. The office was a mess and Darien was starring out the huge glass walls of his office.

Andrew knew that look as well as Kunzite… something had happened and Kunzite observed the area and saw a box full of letters and knew what had happened

Kunzite approached the situation carefully… "Mr. Shields Andrew is here to speak with you."… he said in a very respectful manner

Darien didn't respond or make a move from watching out his office window… he just starred

Andrew was worried… "Dare"… he said softly knowing that Dairen was in another world right now and needed to come back to reality

Andrew slowly walked over to him and saw letters thrown about on the table and saw who there were from…_'Serena?'_… he mentally shouted and he picked on up but his hand was gripped tightly

"Don't touch."… Darien shouted in a low tone

Andrew dropped the letter and back away… "Hey what's going on?"… he looked at Kunzite who was looking down at the moment

Darien saw his action… "You knew didn't you?"

Andrew looked between both of the men… "Knew about what? And where did all these letters come from?"

Darien continued to look at Kunzite who refused to met his gaze and good thing he did because if looks could kill poor kunzite would be dead

Darien turned to Andrew… "Omino brought them to me today. He can to me pleading for forgiveness and showed me this box that he had. Apparently Setsuna had been confiscating them when they arrived at the building in America."

Andrew was baffled… "So that's what happened to the letters.."

Darien looked at Kunzite… "Tell me you had nothing to do with this Kunzite."

Kunzite lifted his head to look at his boss… his friends... " Mr. Sheilds I have only had recent knowledge of the situation, I stumbled upon some that were in Setsuna's desk."

Darien saw the Kunzite was not lying but was baffled at what to do next, which is what he had been thinking about when the two men walked into his office… "Apparently Omino came to me with Setsuna knowing so she has no knowledge that I know."

"What are you planning on doing?"… Andrew asked

Darien starred out the window… "I should have known she would have written to me."

Andrew saw that Darien was deeply hurt and although he deserved to be hurting… Andrew also knew that he had been deceived and it was something Darien fought with his whole youth growing up, People always using him to get at his money… that was until he met Serena

"Dare, listen to me." Andrew tried to sound comforting… " You never knew and if it's any constellation Serena has never held anything against you for it."

Darien looked at Andrew and Andrew for the first time in his life saw Darien's eyes fill with tears… "She deserves better than this. I've only ever brought her hurt and to think of the thoughts I had about her… They just digust me..."… Darien was speaking but never realized the tears that had started to fall which shook both Andrew and Kunzite to their core

"She deserved a response… I've read all of them… she wrote me about the jerk who took her to prom.".. Darien's eyes turned red.. "If I were here I would have riped his throat out."… Darien suddenly pounded the desk… "Then she told me about her parents disowning her because she wanted to be a business professional…"… Darien wanted to continue but suddenly the doors of his office were flung open

There before there eyes stood Setsuna who looked amazingly calm…. "Gentle men may you please excuse my intrusion but I need to speak to Darien in private."

Darien's fists were held tightly closed and Andrew saw Darien jump ready to kill the women before him and Andrew held him back… "Darien Don't"

"YOU!"… Darien shouted, while Andrew held him at bay… He pointed at Setsuna… "YOU LIED TO ME!... Darien proclaimed

Setsuna only smiled… "I protected you."

"PROTECT ME?"…Darien shouted… " you call hiding letters protecting me?"

"what you fail to see is why"

Darien's face went blank because he was a lost for words… he just shook his head and had Andrew realse him… Darien suddenly kicked his chair which went into the wall and made the room silent

"Then why don't you enlighten us on why you felt it necessary to hide Serena's letters from me."… Darien smugly asked her

Setsuna smiled and stayed the portrait of calmess…"You have no clue what I did for you by keeping her away from you, Her little love notes she sent to you, she was only a child, it would have ruined your reputation as a business owner had the press got a hold of the fact that a Prestigious companies CEO was courting a sixteen year old….. America isn't Japan."

Darien was dumfounded… "Serena was my friend. The only one who truly knew me…. And you kept her from me because you thought about what some stupid reporter would have said?"…

Setsuna's look turned ice cold … " I've worked hard to get where I am and I wasn't going to let some blond come between what was right for the company as well as what was already meant to be Darien. We are meant to be…"

Darien looked at her... '_Was she that delusional?'_… "Do you really think that I'm going to go through with this wedding knowing what you did?"

Setsuna laughed… "You are really naive to think that I would not have covered my tail if any of this was ever found out."

Darien's eyes glistened over… "You didn't?"

"You don't have a choice but to marry me, the contract you signed with my brother is only official if we get married and we both know that it cost you a fortune to relocate your company out here, which is why your parents never did, you only were going to recover you losses back by merging and taken over as head owner of the company because _**I can't**_".. She continued seething her bitterness at the idea that she was not worthy because she was a women… " which is a bunch of shit because I can… _BUT _because of egotistical men like _YOU_ Darien, I could never own my own company, So I went after the next best thing, Marrying a man who would have me run the operation."

Darien glared at her, his parents company was the only thing he had left of them, it was eight years of sacrifice to see it all thrown away… "You are a self righteous bitch… please leave or I will not further restrain myself…"

Once Setsuna left Darien went off, throwing things, kicking things and both men let him. Seeing the display of pure evil intention in front of them left them speechless. Once Dairen had calmed down a bite to talk he looked at Andrew… "I have to see her."

Andrew was nervous… "I don't think this is a good time"…

"No I have to see her and tell her that I know about all the things that she wanted me to know about and I want to give her back the years I took from her."… Darien said with a glistening in his eyes as if he were a little boy that had found his best friend

Kunzite decided to say something… " I don't think it would be a good idea to see Mrs. Tuskino at this time. She is under tremendous scrunuty already over the current situation with ."

At the sound of Seiya's name Dairen's dark blue eyes went black … "Speaking of him… where are we with that"

"Kunzite got a restraing order against him and it was part of the reason I came here."… Andrew said to Darien finally getting his attention to listen to him… "I came here to tell you that I apologize for the way I acted."

Darien got up and took Andrew by the shoulders… "Please don't apologize to me for that. If it would have been the other way around I would have done nothing different. You've been there for Serena when I wasn't"… Darien hugged Andrew and Kunzite was just amazed at how Darien was acting, as if the letters Serena has sent him has opened up a part of Darien that was never seen

"I need to see her"… was Darien's last comment before he bolted out the doors pass both men and Andrew and Kunzite were both left there looking at one another

"I don't have the heart to tell him NO"… was Kunzite's response

Andrew just shook his head… "Why didn't you tell him about the letters?"

"Because I had never met Serena but when I did I knew she was different."… Kunzite smiled remembering Serena at the Auction and telling Kunzite that Darien couldn't buy her… it showed him that she was a genuine person and money had no effect on her… "Serena knows about the letters and Setsuna…"

"SHE DOES!"… Andrew just sat down… "How come I am always last to know about things"… then he thought about what Setsuna had told Darien… "Is it true he will lose everything if he doesn't marry that woman?"

Kunzite huffed out a breath of air... "Yes.. Im afraid so"

Kunzite excused himself and left Andrew there by himself thinking about how today was SOME DAY… then like clockwork his phone went off with a text from Raye,,..911

Andrew got up and ran towards the lounge… '_raye might have already killed Darien on the spot'_.. was all he was thinking about

He laughed to himself and headed toward the lounge….._Some day_

To be continued:


	14. Chapter 14

SO…. Here is another update… it's really just flowing and when I feel like the direction Is right I just go for it

The song in the chapter is by Taylor Swift called Breath…( listen to it!)

_And to my loyal reviewers: __**TsukiyoTenshi**__**, **__**dori-tori**__**, **__**Queen Micky**__**,**_**EvaC****, ****SerentiyMoonGodness**

_thank you SOOOO very much for all the great comments and continued comments they give me inspiration to get it together and keep going_

Special shout out to: _Ranma1981__, __unlockurdestiny__, __clumsyinluv__, __sophisticatedLove__, __TropicalRemix__, __Henna Ryans__, __rosebudjamie__, __nebelflecke.__..._ thanks for all your recent reviews

_**Chapter fourteen:**_

Andrew flew to the lounge fast but came upon a furious scene of the girls ready to kill Darien, who was pleading to see Serena

"You have some nerve coming here asking for her after what happened"…Raye exclaimed

"I understand your anger Raye but I'm only here to see her and I know it's what she would want."… Answered Darien

At that Raye lunged forward only to be caught by Andrew …. "What would you know about what she wants? YOU who left her here thinking only about how to get over you!..."

"Andrew please I just want to see her"… Darien pleaded

Andrew whispered something into Raye's Ear and Raye just pushed Andrew off of her… "She's not here anyway".. Was her response and she left to the back

The others girls were left there looking at one another with tears but followed Raye to the back …. Then Lita turned around with heartbreak in her voice… "Why can't you just let her die in peace?"… Then she turned and ran toward the other retreating girls

Darien stood still like the world had stopped looking at Andrew for an explanation… Andrew just shook his head then kicked a stool .." dam it!".. he shouted before returning a look at Dairen… "it's not my place to say…"

Darien's world was shattering around him… "What does she mean by dying?"… Darien growled out before suddenly capturing Andrew by his shirt…" what does she mean by dying?... Darien repeated

Andrew only returned Darien's death glare… "Unhand me this instant Darien or this conversation is over."

Darien regained his sense and let Andrew go realizing that Andrew was the only one going to give him any information and suddenly Darien's changed his voice… "is she really dying?"… he looked at Andrew who only nodded yes to his answer and then took out his keys from his pocket

"here take this key."…Andrew took off a key from his key ring and handed it to Darien… "She leaves only two blocks away in the tall tower apartment, second floor, apt 11…"

Darien took the key slowly and looked at Andrew… "Thanks"

"Don't thank me for this… she's dying and I know that she needs you right now so get out of here before I change my mind."… Andrew grunted out

Before Andrew could tell him anything else Darien was out the door running towards her apartment and true to Andrew's knowledge Serena was home

She was perched up on her roof top with her guitar, tears falling, as a melody she had played over and over resonated from a small silver locket given to her many years ago

'_Why am I torching myself… I have to let him go'_… Serena was yelling at herself before she finally close the locket

The wind was blowing and the sun was setting and she felt as the wedding day got closer the weaker she became… _'Don't be silly just because he's getting married you're not going to die'… _she tried to convince herself

She laughed feeling a little anger at the situation… 'Okay fate if this is what is meant to be then it is what it is'… she shouted to the wind and she picked up her guitar and started to strum

Downstairs Darien had found her apartment and took a deep breath before turning the key in her lock, a bit jealous that Andrew had a key to her apartment, but got over it once he was there and saw that she was not there

Then he heard a voice and a guitar and saw a window open and the fire escape

He claimed out the window and followed the sound of the voice that he knew was hers and when he came to the spot where he found her he stopped and starred and knew that there were angles… there she was looking at the setting sun, her hair flowing in the wind, with the glistening beams of the rays bouncing off of her… She was sitting on a crate with her guitar on her knee and she was singing and Darien only listened

If Darien had been facing her he would have noticed the smile that graced her lips because she felt his presence arrive

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But its killing me to see you go after all this time._

Darien heard Serena suddenly start to cry a bit but stopped himself from going to her when he saw that she was continuing the song, her strum even stronger than before 

_Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm_

Music starts playin like the end of a sad movie,  
Its the kinda ending you dont really wanna see.  
Cause its tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I dont know what to be without you around.

Darien started to realize how the lyrics fit there situation so well… 'is this song about us?' Dairen asked himself, while being stunned motionless, as if her melody had put a spell on him to not move 

_And we know its never simple,Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I cant,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to_. 

Darien felt her lyrics and saw that each word was a heart breaking reminder to her and she continue her song Darien saw that every now and again the words came out in sobs and his heart broke and suddenly felt as if he had intruded in a very personal moment that he wasn't suppose to see

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
But people are people,  
And sometimes it doesn't work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.  
_

Darien couldn't bare her pain and decided against seeing her when suddenly as he turned to walk away Serena stopped playing and he paused and turned back to her

"I know you've been there aren't you going to finish listening to my song I wrote for you?"… Serena said while her back still to him and her face still to the warmth of the sun

Darien was nervously off guard even more so than usual … "I didn't mean to intrude"

Suddenly Serena faced him and Darien was speechless as her tears appeared as crystals twinkling in the sun and he noticed the chain around her neck and smiled… "You kept it?"

Serena smiled and nodded yes while looking at the chain upon her neck… "Please stay..." She looked up to him.. "there is more to the song"

Darien couldn't say no even if there was a gun pointed to his head… he couldn't deny her request.

Serena picked up the guitar and faced him finding the melody again and sang to him, never removing her eyes from his 

_And we know its never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I cant,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to._

Its two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know its not easy,  


Darien walked toward her feeling his heart lead him to her and he fell to his knees in front of her and cried as she continued to play

_And we know its never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, noone here to save me._

Ohhh

I cant,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)

Serena stopped playing and put down the guitar and she felt Darien put his head in her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair, comforting him in his pain, when he finally stopped crying and looked at her…

"Don't die."… Darien asked with a boyish tone and Serena was speechless _'Andrew'.._ Her mind shouted but she smiled

Darien saw her smile and knew it wasn't a guarantee of anything but she wasn't going anywhere from him in this moment of brokenness and he reached up and placed his hand on her face and wiped away her falling tears.

"Serena I love you".. Darien proclaimed as he leaned in close to Serena and kissed her and Serena only returned the kiss and when he pulled back he saw the look in her eyes as if the world was breaking… "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

But before he could continue Serena threw her arms around him and passionately returned the kiss, letting all of her bottled emotions for him finally be revealed in her kiss

Darien picked her up and carried her back to her apartment, still kissing, still enamored in there moment and Serena let Dairen take her, knowing that she was never meant for any other man but the man that had her in his arms

They made passionate love and Darien was the gentlest he had ever been knowing that she had never given herself to another he felt honored to be the one she trusted to give herself too.. 'Serena'.. he moaned when they joined and she gasped in ecstasy

When the passion was over and they lay together in the bed Serena leaned on to his chest and laid her head sad to know that in the morning the fairytale would be over but for tonight she could pretend that forever and always was possible

To be continued…

Like I keep saying you never know what happens…

Hint: I always try to keep an element of the scouts powers in my stories


	15. Chapter 15

AN:::PLEASE READ  
I MUST APOLOGIZE SINCERELY FOR NOT POSTING IN SUCH A LONG TIME BUT I WAS MOVING AND A CERTAIN CABLE COMPANY (NO NAMES MENTIONED) TOOK TWO WEEKS TO GET MY INTERNET AND CABLE GOING…. BUT THE GOOD NEWS IS I ALREADY HAVE ANOTHER STORY THAT I HAVE SWIMMING AROUND IN MY HEAD… SO SORRY… SORRY … SORRY FOR SUCH THE DELAY BUT HERE IT IS AND I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY IT!

**Chapter fifteen**

Darien awoke to a peculiar nose but shunned his eyes shut as he felt the bright rays hit his eyelids and then a grin stretched across his handsome features remembering the night's events… _'Serena'_… his mind chimed sweetly.

He turned his body to hold his sleeping beauty only to feel an empty spot and his hand roamed trying to feel if she had drifted further to the edge of the bed but his hand met a very warm sticky substance and his groggy eyes opened but only to be horror stricken at the sight of the red substance on his hand

His body shot up in a panic and he threw the covers off the bed to reveal a pool of wet blood around Serena's pillow

His heart panicked …"SERENA?"… He yelled but to no avail as no one answered back, he then saw a blood trail on the wood floor by the bed and followed it to the bathroom and when he opened the door, there Serena lay on the floor, covered in blood

Darien immediately ran to her and dropped to his knees to shake her and call out her name… "Serena"… he called out, till finally her eyes barely opened, and he left her side to go to his pants pocket to retrieve his cell phone where he called 911 _(don't know if in Japan it's 911 but I'm using it)_

He immediately went back to her side and was holding her to him, her gown soaked in blood and his body trembling, as his mind started to comprehend that this was the true reality of her situation. He held her in his trembling arms as tears fell, he rocked her till the ambulances arrived and came to retrieve her

Andrew awoke to his cell phone blaring over and over and when he answered it he could barely make out who it was… "HOLD IT!"… He shouted... "Who is this?"… He asked in confusion

"It's Darien and Serena is in the hospital "… Darien repeated slowly this time

Andrew shot up once he understood finally what Darien was saying... "What happened!"… Andrew blared out while trying to put on clothes and juggling his cell phone to his ear… "I'll be there."... Andrew stated before hanging up

When Darien heard the click on his cell phone he knew Andrew would be there any second… he returned to Serena's side, where she was know sleeping soundly and stable … at least for now

Darien gently took her hand and kissed it "don't die on me"… was his request as a tear fell … "I finally feel complete"… were his endearing words

It seemed like hours had passed and there was no sign that she was waking up. Andrew and Darien sat nervously by the beautiful blond's side

"I can't do this anymore."… Dairen grunted out in frustration and Andrew looked at him in annoyance

"And what's that suppose to mean?"… Andrew replied

Darien took in a deep breath… "I can't stand all this waiting… it's frustrating."

Andrew shook his head and rolled his eyes… "Yeah I bet"… he spat out…

Darien looked at him with a crooked brow… "AND what's that suppose to mean?"

"It means… Try waiting eight years and then maybe you might experience some of the frustration that she had to endure while waiting for you to finally wake up. And now what?"… Andrew looked at his best friend whose eyes were locked on him…. " what will happen when tomorrow comes and then the end of the week is here and your suppose to be marrying a women that has you by your balls."… Andrew spat out

Darien looked at his friend in shock… Andrew was never the guy to be so blunt but given who the circumstances surrounded he knew why… and honestly Darien hadn't thought past that day… HECK even past last night... what was he going to do? He looked at the sleeping beauty as her chest lifted and fell and he couldn't bare to think of life without her… "I don't need anything when she's with me"… Darien quietly responded … "I know what I have to do"

It was late in the middle of the night when Serena's eyes fluttered open. She took in her surroundings observing the machines and white walls and then the lock of midnight black hair that belonged to only one person in the world...Dairen… whose head was lying on her bed, quietly sleeping

"Dairen"… She whispered out and his head shot up faster that a torpedo and his eyes flew open to the sight before him smiling

"You're awake."… he exclaimed in a groggy cheer… taking her face in his hands… "I was so worried that I would never hear you call my name again "

Serena leaned into his hand and let her senses take in his soft touch… "Don't worry Darien even in death I will still love you."

Darien felt a sharp piercing in his heart at her words… "Don't talk like that."… he scolded her

She gave him a gently nod… "Can you tell that doctors that I am feeling much better now."… She politely asked

Darien left her side hesitantly but followed her request and Serena's mind started to play back her wonderful dream

Flashback to Serena's dream….

She awoke to a beautiful palace and was wearing a beautiful gown of white but the most wonderful part of all was the women who greeted her there…

She was beautiful with long silver hair that was tied in two buns on her head, like Serena had done when she was a child, she wore a gown similar to Serena's but Serena could not make out the details of her face because her face was a bright as an angel

The women told her not to fear and that soon everything would be fine and the warmth from the women made Serena feel at home and that the women was telling the truth. The silver haired women showed Serena a beautiful garden of roses and they sat together silently enjoying the river that ran through the garden

It was then that the women faced Serena…. "I must tell you that you were never meant to suffer like this but it is the curse that we bare together. "

Serena was unsure of how to respond or what the women meant but replied … "I don't consider my life a curse but somehow I always felt that it was a gift even when I was most sad."

It was then that the woman's face became vivid with detail and Serena looked at the women in pure shock… "You…You…YOU look like me."… She exclaimed

"NO… you look like me… or what I would have imagined I would have looked like given another life"… the women explained… "You see Serena in another life you were more than an average teenager… more than an average person… you became Queen of the universe."

Serena hurled over into laughter… "ME! A QUEEN!"…

The silver haired women joined in on the humor of the thought… "I once said those same words but I grew to understand my role and the people that were destined to rule with me and beside me but somewhere along the way I saw that if I could grant them a life without their roles would they have been happier?"… The women stood gracefully and plucked a rose from the garden … "that was the question that I pondered the most… And one day outside these walls that protected me from harm I got my answer.."

"Answer?"… Serena asked.. Not sure why she did… believing this to be only a dream

The women looked at her… "Yes… my answer.."… the queen repeated… "I saw them kissing and flirting like he did with me so many years before we were wed and at that moment I saw that maybe he was not giving the opportunity to seek after all that he wanted in his life because he was destined to already be with me… destined to rule with me… destined to be locked with me in eternity…. As much as I felt hurt and sad…. I also felt sorry for him as did for my protectors."

Serena felt a deep pain for the women suddenly voiced her mad opinion… "Your husband cheated!"…. Serena in her strong will screamed and stood… "HE HAD A CHOICE"

"What choice do you really have when its already been planned for you?" the silver haired women asked so gracefully and Serena looked dumb founded and the queen continued.. "and so I took my most precious gift, The Imperial Silver Crystal, the most powerful Crystal and wished with all my heart to start a new life that was not destined from the beginning and that is where you come in Serena… you are the me that was given a new life to start but we suffer a price in this life. "

"you mean me being sick?" Serena questioned

The Queen nodded… "We are not meant to survive on this planet because our lineage was born of the moon."… the queen looked at Serena waiting for her to question but saw that Serena was in another world of her own…."What is that you are thinking about?"

"If you're not really me anymore then who are you now?"… Serena questioned the women of her dreams

"I am the soul that exists and will always exist in you. I am the un-awakened Neo Queen and I will stay this way until you need me"… the queen humbly said with strength

Serena took in all the information that was being given to her and then thought about the people in her life… "If I am you then who was your husband and who are the protectors?"

The queen smiled…. "I think your heart knows the answer to that question"

And sure enough Serena smiled because she did… "I love him"… Serena stated

"So do I, even in this state… this dead state… but we gave him everything to prove it to him and this time it may cost us our life but at least he made his own choices." The queen said with tears in her eyes

"What happens now? Will I remember you or this dream?"… Serena asked

The queen smiled… "If you wish to remember then you will but if you choose to deny this "dream" then that's your choice too."

Serena nodded and suddenly there was a warm light that filled the room and Serena knew she was returning to her reality… "Goodbye till we met again"

The queen bowed and nodded

End of flash back

Darien entered with the Doctors and they examined her and were shocked she was recovering so well

"Can I go home?"… Serena asked

"Serena you should stay here and let the doctors do what they can for you."… Darien quickly retorted to her request

Serena looked at Darien with remorse… "I'm sorry Darien but this is my choice to make. I can't live hoping that the doctors find a cure for me. I want to live my life with no regrets…" and her inner soul glowed with pride at her new self's awareness

"So you're going to just die and not even try to live… your just giving up?"… Dairen said with hurt apparent in his voice

"Maybe to you it's giving up but I've been dying for a long time and I've lived my life everyday knowing tomorrow is never granted and in that I found a freedom to live without restriction. How have you been living your life? Are you satisfied with all that you choose and with WHO you choose to spend it with and will spend it with?" Serena asked

"Serena?"… Darien said her name out of shock and with a knowledge that even Serena had thought passed today… "I'm sorry"... he said apolitically

She nodded and then patted the bed space beside her and Darien came happily to her… "I love you Serena. I know that more than anything else that is certain in my life. I'm just sorry it's taken me this long to figure this out."… Darien said while holding Serena

Serena laid her head on his chest and thought about what her inner spirit had told her …_that he needed to make his own choices_… Well he had and through those choices he still loved her… "If you could redo your life, do you think that you would have stayed here with me?"… Serena dared to ask

Darien held her tighter and kissed her forehead and Serena could have sworn that she felt a tear hit her head… "I should have never left"

They spent that night sleeping in each other's arms and the moon twinkled upon them and something magical was taken place that neither of them would expect

TO BE CONTINUED…..

DON'T THROW TOMATOS…. Were getting close to closing this story up… Till next chapter

AGAIN GOMEN… for the last post


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Darien sat nervously at the head of a large conference table waiting for Setsuna to come and met with him. It was nearing the end o f the week and he knew what that meant for him… a life stuck with a women that he purposed to out of pride and want… 'What was I thinking?'… he questioned himself

Reality faced him when Setsuna and Kunzite walked in the door. She proudly pranced to the seat opposite the head of the conference table. Kunzite took his seat beside Darien.

"You look like crap."… Setsuna said while sitting and starring at him

Darien only smirked at her…. "I'm sure with all that I've discovered this week it's no surprise that I wouldn't look perky."… He said bluntly

"ALL the "things" you found out this week…Hum?"… She leaned forward with her hands folded in front of her towards Darien… "I wonder what things you are talking about, it is that you found out that your life was nothing more than being a finger puppet for me or that you poor innocent Serena is slowly dying."

Darien jumped out of his seat in fury and pounded his fist making Setsuna gasp out in shock… "Keep her name out of your mouth you have no right to even speak of her."

Setsuna rolled her eyes… "What is it with you and that girl… you spent eight years building a wonderful life and she brought you down to nothing or at least half of what you use to be… once this meeting is over we will see what it is that you are left with."

Kunzite stood and put a hand on Darien's shoulder… "Let's begin"

Both parties sat and Kunzite went over the contract that was constructed prior to Darien's knowledge of Setsuna's evil doings… It was then the Umino walked into the conference

He bowed.. "Sorry I was late but I was visiting a very dear friend. I hope that you can excuse my tardiness"

Setsuna glance at both Umino and Darien… "What' the meaning of this?"… She demanding seeing that Umino was now involved in the conference

Darien smiled… "Well Setsuna have you completely forgotten that this is your brothers company that supported my companies merger and you would only inherit anything if we got married and seeing that that is not an option anymore for me, it's only fair that Umino had a say in what will take place."

Umino sat and firmly faced Setsuna… "As far as I am concerned this contract is void because we need Darien and without him we could give our customers the wrong impression, so it was my decision that Darien will remain on board and his title with stay the same as well as his assets and company holdings.. There is no reason for me to remove him from this company as it has been a successful merger without the marriage."

Setsuna stood in anger… "You can't do this to me? I'm your sister Umino"

Umino stood… "That is true and you will always have financial assets because you are my family but as far as this company is concerned your assistance is no longer needed"

"I MADE YOU WHAT YOU ARE"… Setsuna shouted knowing what was happening

Umino grew angered… "It wasn't until I gained this company did you take any interest in my life and the one person that cared the most about me is now laying in a hospital… I should not have let this go on this long… when I first learned about what you had done I should have made you leave but because I believed that Darien was in love with you I didn't but I know that Is not the case anymore "… With that comment Umino took the contract and ripped it up… "I am head of this company not you Setsuna and I will no longer let you control people with pettiness"

Setsuna stood and looked at Darien…" you don't deserve her "

Darien face took on a shocked expression… "what?"

"I may resent Serena for a lot of things, maybe out of jealously because she always had your heart, and I was only a shadow of her replacement for you, but I know that she is way too good for you."

Darien sat in shock that Setsuna words of openness but of truth… "I love her Setsuna."

Setsuna looked at him deeply… "love?"…. she laughed… "what have you truly loved?"… with that statement Setsuna left

Darien looked at Umnio… "I'm indebted to you."

Umnio smiled and stood… "No the debt was mine to be paid…I should have told you when I first knew about the letters but I didn't and seeing Serena suffer…. it was a burden that I could no longer bare."… With that Umino Bowed… "My debt is repaid"

Umino walked out the doors and Kunzite and Darien stared at each other…

"For the first time in my career I didn't have to utter one word"… Kunzite said in shock

Darien just smiled… "I'm going now"

Kunzite stood and bowed knowing where he was headed to

At the hospital Serena was up and sitting in a chair that was special sent to her from Darien, he insisted that the chairs there were uncomfortable and order a more suitable one be delivered… Serena smiled starring out the window and thought about all that had happened… "I have no regrets" she whispered

With that Darien entered into the room and stared at her while she looked out the window and the sun beamed upon her and he knew that an Angel had fallen from heaven… "You should be resting"

Serena turned… " and let this chair go to waste?"… she smirked

Darien smiled… " Umino is a true friend."

Serena nodded.. " I'm taken that your meeting went well?"

"Better than well"… Darien said with a light heart

"Umino came earlier to me with tears begging for forgiveness about his cowardly behavior and I only laughed at him"… Serena giggled out

"YOU LAUGHED AT HIM?"…. Darien said in shock

Serena only giggled more… "when we were in kindergarten and he let someone bet me up and take my lunch and he begged for my forgiveness for weeks and I had to keep reassuring him that a lunch wasn't anything compared to a true friend that felt remorse for others actions "

Darien understood… " He released me from my contract and let me keep everything."

"That's umino "… Serena Said

Darien came to her and kneeled in front of Serena… "I can't go on knowing that you won't try something, please let the doctors help you… I can't imagine not having you by my side every day, that I may miss your smile when you wake or not hold you when I'm sleeping, Serena be by my side and I will make everyday like a day filled with happiness for you, even if it cost everything that I have."

Serena had tears coming down her cheeks and her inner spirit wanted to burst forward and just hold him… "Answer me this question Darien."

"Anything."… Dairen whispered to her

"What choices do you think destiny has control over?"… Serena asked

"What?"… Darien responded in confusion

"If your whole life was planed out for you would you resent destiny? And rebel against everything and everyone who was there with you?"… Serena questioned remembering what her inner self had always struggled with

Darien thought a moment… "I've always been a person to believe that you made your own destiny but when destiny gives you something so precious, you can't run away from it but surrender to it… and I surrender… I'd surrender to destiny without question because I love you Serena and if that's Destiny's path then I will suffer the journey "

Serena smiled with all of her heart because she knew that whatever she had done in her other life was worth doing because Darien was able to make his own choices and find his true feelings for her on his own and not have them forced upon him… "I'm happy then"

Darien kissed her forehead and stood… "are you going to stop being stubborn and let the doctors help you?"

Serena rolled her eyes… "I'm happy with whatever the circumstances are and I refuse to be a test dummy for doctors trying to find a cure for me. I'm over that I just want to live the rest of my life happy and doing the things that I love the most."

Darien understood finally and took her hand and lead her out the hospital while the doctors all chased them and Serena only giggled in delight as she felt like a kid again, holding his hand felt like all the world was right , he led her to his car and he took her to their park

They both gazed at the pond that was shimmering with sunlight…

"Darien I love you" Serena cooed out while Darien held her to himself and he held on to her as if she were leaving on a distant journey and were not coming back…

"Marry me Serena"… Darien asked and he pulled Serena away from him looked into her eyes… "Marry me and I will take care of you."

Serena nodded and they both laughed with joy

"If you were a love song Darien then my heart were the fated lyrics to be written just to compose our story to forever bind us in eternity " … Serena said with tears in her eyes knowing that there time together was short but she would spend every minute loving Darien

"Serena", Darien whispered out while pulling her to him and holding her

They spent that day at the park holding one another and enjoying the silence of each others presence and when the moon came out, he led her to his new home away from Setsuna and placed her in his bed… "Goodnight my love"

The moon shined bright that night and the wind blew hard… change was coming

TO BE CONTINED…..

I'm sad because I know this story is coming to a sweet ending…. Lets see what happens


	17. Chapter 17

This is the last chapter of this fated story and I have the most enjoyable time writing it. I could not have been made possible if my devoted readers had given up faith and stopped reviewing… Your reviews have made this story a cherished adventure… Thank you sooo mucho! ^_^

ON with the show:

Chapter 17:

"Serena"… "Serena"…. The voice called out in her slumber

Serena to her amazement was back in the palace and she looked down to see that she was wearing the same beautiful white gown as before

"Queen Serenity?"…. She called out in question to the voice that was calling her and a bright radiant light appeared and before Serena stood the Queen

"I'm happy that you choose to remember me."… the Queen responded

Serena smiled… "I knew that in my heart you were more than a dream, my heart told me so"

The Queen gave an inner smile and bowed… "I can tell by your inner light that you are in a happy place and that makes me even happier."… the Queen stated

"Yes, I'm happy because Darien found a love for me that wasn't forced upon him but one that he was able to choose to find on his own"… Serena replied

"I'm happy but Serena I brought you here because now that your love is united again there is an evil that has been awakened and I am afraid that in the current state that everyone is in, the evil will awaken and there will be no one to stop it."… the Queen said with a sadden heart

"What do you mean?... An Evil?"…. Serena said in confusion

"Yes, an Evil that was sealed away for only a time Serena, it senses the great love that is created between you and Darien and it fears that it will lose its strength once you marry, there is only one way to prevent this evil from destroying the world"…. The Queen stated

"Something in my heart tells me I don't want to know"… Serena said with a sad heart

"When you return to your reality again your scouts that were sworn to protect you will find you because I will awaken their memories and they will know what to do."…The queen looked at the sadden features of the fragile girl that stood before her… "I am sorry Serena but true love always finds away"… the Queen said, trying to comfort the solace look that Serena was displaying

"Will Darien remember anything?"… Serena looked to the Queen who shook her head in a negative response

"No, only the scouts will be awakened and once the process of renewal is complete none of you will remember this life that you have lived. You will all find each other again because you're all destined to be together."… The queen smiled thinking about even if she didn't want them to meet again, that she could make it happen, but what would life be like without Raye, Mina, lita, and Amy…

Serena looked a bit puzzled… "You mean that you're giving us a new life?"

"Yes, It is the only way to seal the evil again and prepare the scouts to take on the negaverse and all that may come against earth, if I don't do this then the evil will come and the lives that you have all lived will not have prepared you for the dangers and perils that you will face."

Serena nodded… " I understand"

"Goodbye Serena, until we meet again as one person… I am always here waiting for you to call upon me… always trust in your heart it will never guide you wrong"… The Queen said as she slowly faded away

When the Queen faded away Serena was brought back to her reality and she slowly opened her eyes to see that she was still in Darien's arms. She grew sad at the prospect that they had only started to find their true love for one another… but she remembered what her inner self told her _"that true love always finds a way"…_ Serena tried to find comfort in those words but there was a deep whole starting to open in her heart

She rose from his arms and dressed, the sun was not up yet and she knew that her protectors would not come for her at that moment but there was something that she needed to retrieve

When Darien awoke the sunlight was brightly shinning and birds were chirping and everything seemed perfect but when he looked to his side he realized that she wasn't there, his heart panicked and he immediately arose and searched his pent house looking for her

He searched in the bathroom fearing he would find her there again but she wasn't there… he ran to his cell phone but as he dialed the numbers the door opened and in came the beautiful blond with two cups of hot coffee, Darien about choked and he jumped up and gripped her into a powerful hug

"I UH missed you too"… Serena choked out while trying to breath

Darien sternly looked at her… "Don't ever just leave without telling me. I didn't know what happened…."

Darien continued on in his babble and Serena only smiled at how protective he was of her and she would miss it…. "I was getting coffee… come and sit with me and have coffee"

Darien just looked at her while she looked at him… her eyes were different… she was there physically but Dairen could tell that her mind was somewhere else completely…. "Is everything alright Serena… are you feeling okay?"… he touched her forehead

Serena nodded… "I just want to savor this morning… will you please just have coffee with me?"

Darien could no longer pry, he just wanted to make her happy and so he obliged and sat with her. She sat in silence starring at him and Darien felt odd… "Why are you starring?"

"Why? Can I not stare?"… Serena asked in sarcasm

Darien smiled and sipped his coffee… "Are you sure everything is okay?"

Serena finally let out a heavy sigh… "I'm sorry that I left today without saying anything but there was something that I needed to get from my apartment"

Darien listened intently and then saw Serena reveal an old trinket that took Darien's breath away… "You still have it"… he said in a low gasp

Serena smiled and opened the star shaped locket and let the melody play and fill the silence that was sitting between them… "This locket means so much to me. You gave it to me to fill the gap that would be between us, something that I would remember you by and it did but every time I heard the melody I felt a longing and until now that longing disappeared"… Serena fell silent as tears threatened to spill forth

Darien reached forward… "Serena what's wrong?"… Darien said in the most sincere concern as he listened to Serena finally revealing some of the pain she felt when he had left…

Serena looked up at him with sparkling eyes… "I want to do the same thing Darien"

Darien didn't understand until she opened his hand and dropped the locket in his hand and he looked at her… "I gave this to you"

"And I'm giving it back to you, to remind you always, that our love is fated, that nothing will separate us, not even death… I will always be yours and you will always be in my heart. Darien take this locket and let it be a sign of our enduring love"… Serena closed his hand around it, stood and walked out to the balcony, and Darien was left there wondering if this was her way of saying she was dying but it seemed much deeper

He went to join her and held her and Serena let him embrace her and they stood on the balcony till the busy streets were full and Serena looked at Darien…. "They're going to come and get me and when they do just remember what I told you"…

"What are you talking about?"… Darien said in an upset voice … "Who is coming?"

At the moment there was a knock at the door and Darien's eyes went big and looked at Serena… "Stay here".. he commanded

Darien went to open the door and when he did there was no one there… he felt a sudden pain in his heart and a very deep concern for Serena but when he walked back to the balcony she was missing… "SERENA!"… He yelled looking over the balcony fearing she had jumped or fallen, then he hurried back into the pent house yelling for her and on the opposite roof she watched in sadness

She looked back to the four women dressed in weird outfits that had come and retrieved her… "I'm ready"…

Her protectors looked at their sad princess and the one in orange came and touched her cheek… "If he loves you he will never stop looking till he finds you"

Serena smiled knowing he wouldn't stop till she was his again and there was comfort in that

They took her hand and they raced off to a temple where they all gathered in a circle and with all of their hands held together the one in the orange started an ancient chant and before them stood a beautiful women in purple, her outfit like the others but different and in her hand she held a scepter

She looked at Serena with sadness in her eyes and Serena felt a remorse for the women but felt in her heart that she knew who she was but the thought was drained from her mind as a portal opened and all the girls stepped through, the last being Serena, who only looked back once to say goodbye to the life she loved and cherished… "No regrets"… those were her last words before she stepped through and the gates of time started to change

oooOOOooo

Serena's wail could be heard throughout the house as she raced to get ready… "MOM! Why didn't you wake me?"…. she screamed

"I did dear but you said you'd be up in ten minutes"… Serena's mother called out

"AN YOU BELIEVED ME!"… Serena answered back running out the door and off to school… "I am going to be sooo late again and this is the third time"

Serena was so preoccupied with her own thoughts that she never noticed the young college student in front of her that she collided with

When she bounced off of his chest and hit the pavement on her butt she looked up and grunted… "It's you!"… Serena exclaimed

The young college student rolled his eyes…. "Don't you ever look where you're going? You could have caused me bodily injury"

Serena got up rubbing her bottom resenting his statement… "Really ME cause YOU bodily injury… I don't see anything wrong with you Baka"

Darien only smirked… "Well it was nice chatting with you Meatball brains, as always, but I was on my way to class, as I think you were going!"…. the school bell rang out

Serena's eyes bugled out remembering her tardiness's… "AAHHHH… IM SOOO LATE!"

She took off running and Darien only stared at the strange girl that had just popped into his life one day. No matter how much he thought she was childish or immature there was something about her that he was too intrigued with to leave her alone… "See ya around Serena"… he whispered before walking in the opposite direction

Serena stopped and turned and looked at the Baka walking away and as much as she hated his taunting and remarks she knew that there was something about him that she just couldn't leave alone… "See Ya around Darien"… Serena whispered before returning to her sprint to her class

The end

AWWWWW! You know the rest of the story….


End file.
